Lonely in Gorgeous
by Kaoruhana
Summary: One night: a night that changed everything. I never expected him to be the man who stayed with me when my car broke down. I never even expected to fall for him so fast either.
1. Highway

**Hi everyone! This is my new story: I hope you like it.**

**The quick synopsis: Toya recently took over his grandfather's company since his grandpa was looking for an heir. It was un-expected and now Sakura and Toya have emerged as people to look for in the business world. On the other hand, Syaoran Li, a 26 year old CEO has recently undertaken a joint-venture (a partnership between two big corporations/conglomerations) with Amamiya Group, the company Toya recently took over. Sakura occasionaly models for Tomoyo, who has her own trendy boutique, and helps out with the company. Sakura grew up simply, with a dad who was an archeologist and a stay-at-home mom. This story is entirely in Sakura's POV. Also, Syaoran's character remains more arrogant in this story. I hope you can understand that throug the dialouge.**

**Anyway, here goes Chapter 1 (All the chapter names will reflect the setting of the chapter.)  
**

**Chapter 1: Highway  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I groaned as my car made some sounds I did not wish to hear. I drove off to the shoulder and parked it. Waiting for a minute, I restarted the car, with only one problem. The car refused to start. After trying and failing a few more times, I pulled out my cell phone and called my friend Takashi. He was wonderful and the only person I trusted with my Toyota Avalon.

"Hello?"

"Hey Takashi, it's me Sakura."

"What's up?"

"My car broke down on the side of the highway."

"Where are you?"

"By exit-" I squinted through the rain and saw a pair of headlights heading in my direction. Through the tiny recess of light given I noticed the exit number: twenty-three. "Taka-I'm by exit twenty-three." I noticed the car with the headlights had stopped in front of me and a man walk out of it.

"Sakura, wait for me or one of my colleagues okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Taka, bye." The man walked up to me and I barely made out his face as he stood there in the pouring rain. I rolled down the window slightly and spoke to him. "Hi."

"Hey, do you need some help?"

"Well, my friend's coming to pick the car up. So, thanks but no."

"Then mind if I keep you company?"

"Well-"

"Come on, I'm harmless." My phone rang and I excused myself before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" I distinctly heard noise in the background and realized that the person who called me was still at the party.

"Tomoyo my car broke down by exit twenty-three and Takashi's sending someone to pick me up. Plus-" I trailed off remembering the presence of the guy.

"There's a guy?"

"Yes."

"Is he there to help you?"

"Sort of."

"To keep you company then?"

"Um-"

"Listen Sakura I think you'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'll call later k' Moyo?"

"Sure thing hon." After Tomoyo hung up, I realized the man was still outside.

"Come in." I didn't want the man to get wet on purpose.

"Nah, it's better this way. You can trust me." I smiled at the man and heard a song on the radio. I unlocked my doors and took the keys out.

"I'll join you then." I announced stepping into the rain and shuddering. I was on my way home from a party at my grandfather's house. The green floor-length dress I wore started to soak and my hair became stringy. As for my make-up, I was glad I'd hardly used anything and only resorted to waterproof mascara tonight. "So what's your name?" I asked starting up a conversation.

"Do you really want to know? I could be a criminal for all you know."

"And I'm a black belt in Karate. So name?"

"Syaoran Li, nice to meet you-" he trailed off and I picked up.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"Aren't you?"

"And if I am?"

"Nothing. "It's just no one knew what that old man was thinking." I realized that the "old man" he was referring to was my grandpa.

"I know what you mean. Toya said yes and suddenly I've been thrust upfront into elite social circles with him."

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He asked as I leaned against the car and shuddered feeling the cool metal.

"No but I have heard of a Xiao-Lang Li." I shivered and Syaoran spoke.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." He walked to his car and pulled out something. As he walked closer to me, I noticed it was a jacket and, if my hunch was right, a tuxedo jacket. Now that I thought of it, he was dressed rather formal for a drive in the rain. "Here. You're shivering and you should know better than to wear a see-through dress."

I hastily grabbed the offered coat and shrugged it on, marveling at the instant warmth it provided me with.

"It wasn't my choice. 'Moyo forced it on me." I defended. "And I didn't expect to be caught in the rain either."

"No I suppose not." Syaoran put his hands in his pockets and came over to lean by my driver's side door. "So, soon after your brother takes over, there's going to be a joint-venture between Amamiya Group and Li Corps in Hong Kong right?" I looked at him stunned.

"How do you know about that? We haven't said anything about it yet."

"Sakura, if I'm allowed to call you that," I nodded my head giving him the permission to continue, "tell me what Xiao-Lang in Japanese is?" I though for a few moments before widening my eyes.

"Syaoran Li."

"The one and only."

"You're in Tokyo?"

"Well my joint-venture company had a party today to commemorate the new CEO, so I figured why not show up two days early and attend the party."

"But Yukito's helping too. He's the chairman."

"Ah yes, Mr. Tsukishiro right, he's quite nice. I met him earlier today."

"Then why are you here?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me. It wasn't everyday you saw a CEO decide to help you out on a highway, that is, if he was a CEO.

"I saw you leave as the clock struck twelve. Pardon me, but I had to make sure you weren't Cinderella."

"That's quite good coming from a Chinese man."

"You do realize we switched this conversation to Cantonese a while ago right?" Syaoran asked as his words made their way into my frame of mind.

"I guess we did." I sighed, hugging the jacket closer to me, and feeling the rain dissipate a bit. "Why does Tomoyo always have to make me wear something crazy?"

"Crazy?" Syaoran asked and I blushed, realizing that I had accidentally spoken my thoughts aloud.

"You don't want to know." Syaoran looked toward his car and back at me.

"You want to go sit in my car for a while? It's better than freezing out here." I bit my lip pondering for a few moments before acquiescing to his request.

"Sure." He led the way and we got in. After we sat down, I thought of ways to break the uncomfortable silence hanging over us. "Can I play some music?" I suggested pointing to his radio.

"Go ahead." I picked my favorite radio station and smiled as the last remnants of Acid Flavor's new song played. The next song that played was one of my favorites and I couldn't help but sing along, regardless of the fact that there was a strange man sitting next to me.

"That song's a bit like our situation." Syaoran stated as it finished.

"Really?"

"You walked out at midnight, it's raining and your dress is ruined, plus, I just happened to find you with my headlights."

"Are you suggesting something Syaoran Li?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I turned away from him and glued my eyes to the window. If I said he wasn't sexy, I'd be lying. Add to the fact that his damp hair aided that look and I knew I was lusting after him.

"You know I was just saying things right?" he asked after a few moments.

"Either way, it doesn't help that you're undeniably sexy and being in close proximity with you is rather unnerving." I replied surprised by my sudden boldness.

"I could say the same about you." I turned around to face him. His brown eyes, which I just realized were glowing with something that only added to his appeal, drew me in.

"Really?" I whispered inching closer to him. He moved closer too and I could feel his breath on my face.

"Yes." We stayed like that for a while before he spoke again. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah." I was attracted to this man and I couldn't deny it.

"I'm warning you now, it may go farther."

"I don't care. I've already lost it."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" He bent forward and I responded back eagerly as he kissed me. When we broke apart for air, he looked at me and smiled. We both heard the sound of a horn just then and I turned to see Kero, one of Takashi's colleagues walk out of his tow truck. I moved away from Syaoran and Kero smiled at me as Syaoran walked out as well.

"I'll get your car back to the shop. You're lucky we're open this late Sakura."

"I guess I just got lucky."

"Yes. Do you have a ride home?"

"Yeah." I motioned to Syaoran who extended his hand.

"Syaoran Li, nice to meet you."

"Kero Yamada." Kero observed Syaoran closely under the headlights of his truck and let out a whistle. "You sure know how to pick your guys Sakura. It's him all right." Kero let go of Syaoran's hand and asked him to help him with my car. Once the two had the car on the truck, safe and secure, Kero turned to wave goodbye.

"Come by the shop tomorrow and we'll tell you what's wrong."

"Alright thanks Kero." Kero answered me back with one last wave before getting into his truck and driving off. When I turned around Syaoran was behind me and attacked me with a kiss. He only paused briefly to ask one question.

"My place or yours?"

"Does it look like I care?" I answered as he let me go and got into the car.

"No." was the reply I received as we sped off onto the interstate to a new destination.

* * *

I sat across the breakfast table from the man who I'd been with last night.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Well we have three choices."

"What are they?"

"One, we pretend this never happened and that we've never met before. Two, we get together. Or three, we pretend this never happened and start over as friends." I thought about the choices and spoke up again.

"Option three."

"That's fine with me." He stood up and sighed. "I called Eriol before you woke up."

"Who's Eriol?"

"My chairman, best friend, and the person who's bringing Futtie here."

"Oh Futtie Li! I met her last night. She was really nice." I exclaimed momentarily forgetting about Syaoran.

"She's bringing you a change of clothes so that you don't have to walk out wearing that." Syaoran pointedly glanced at the shirt and basketball shorts that I had on.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." The buzzer beeped and Syaoran talked into the intercom to his penthouse. "Who is it?"

"Your little sister. You are very lucky that I decided to come with you Syaoran."

"Come up Futtie." Syaoran stated as he hung up. A few minutes later, Futtie arrived and had a look of surprise on her face when she saw me.

"Sakura's the girl?"

"Uh hi?" I muttered embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean anything by that. I was just surprised."

"Well now that you're surprised, you can go. You've already delivered the clothes." Syaoran stated impatiently.

"Geez Syao. I'm going!" She handed me the bag in her hands. "I hope this fits you. It's a shirt and a pair of jeans. I think we're the same size."

"Thanks." I murmured taking the bag. I walked into Syaoran's bathroom and locked the door. By the time I finished taking a shower and getting ready, Futtie had left and Syaoran was watching T.V.

"Hello." he murmured turning around to greet me as I walked into the room.

"Hey, so what do you want to do?"

"It's a Sunday. I figured I'd drop you home first before doing anything else."

"Which one: my apartment, grandpa's house, or dad's house?"

"Uh-"

"Don't drop me off at grandpa's house. If Toya sees you, he'll skin you alive, joint venture or not."

"I suppose I can understand that. I'm a bit protective of Futtie myself."

"Then there's Tomoyo at my apartment. I don't want to face her interrogation right now. So that leaves my dad's house."

"Where is it?"

"About an hour's drive from Tokyo, in the opposite direction from Yokohama."

"Alright." Syaoran grabbed his car keys and walked to the door. "Let's go friend." I nodded my head, cursing silently at my feelings and my answer choice. I couldn't forget last night and the man in front of me. It was then that I came to a realization: me, twenty-four year old Sakura Kinomoto, had fallen for Syaoran Li in less than twenty-four hours.

* * *

**So what do you think? It's quite a bit like my previous story but I'm trying to make the characters different.  
**

**The story is based off the song "Lonely in Gorgeous" by Tommy February, for those interested. **

**In the meantime: I'd be really glad to reveive reviews and feedback! **

**Thanks**

**Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


	2. Office

**So I hope everyone liked the first chapter. Once again, here goes the second chapter, tell me what you think.**

Chapter 2: Office

**

* * *

**"What was Saturday all about?"

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at my brother. Today was Monday and I had come with him to work as usual. Now, I sat down in my brother's office going over papers with him when his secretary Kaho walked in.

"Toya-san?"

"Yes?" I laughed at the two. Kaho was my sister-in-law and while everyone knew that, she acted so aloof at work that the workers constantly made fun of my brother. Said brother turned to glare at me. "Shut up kaijuu."

"Yes Sakura, I see no reason for your laughter. Anyway, I came to remind you that Syaoran Li will be arriving here shortly with his chairman to go over some aspects of the venture. Sakura has already agreed to take over for me during my absence."

"Absence?" Toya asked confused.

"Yes, I'm going to the doctors."

"Why?"

"I'm sick and I wish to go."

"You don't sound sick Kaho."

"Toya I'm going to a gynecologist."

"Why the hell are you going there?" Kaho sighed and massaged her forehead with her fingers, slightly wincing as she did so.

"You dense man who I have taken for a husband, you will not question my actions today. You will stay here, you will have a meeting with Syaoran Li, and you will let Sakura take care of my duties during my absence."

"And you will," Toya countered as he stood up from behind his desk and approached his wife, "tell me exactly why you need to go to."

"I don't know myself you dolt because that's the reason why I'm going there in the first place."

"Then go." Toya stated after a while. Kaho turned quickly and gave her husband and me a fast bye before leaving.

"So, they're coming in about an hour." I stated as I turned to follow Kaho's previous actions.

"You're not going anywhere Sakura. Where were you Saturday night?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Sakura-" There was a knock on the door and I turned to greet the person who saved me.

"Yukito." I acknowledged.

"Hey Sakura. Toya- Li and Hiragizawa are here."

"Send them in." I held my breath as the men walked in. Syaoran, upon noticing me, gave me a smile.

"Hello Sakura."

"Hi Syaoran." Toya glared at me before responding.

"I see you've met my sister Li."

"Yes, Saturday night, she had some car trouble. So, what exactly was wrong with your car?"

"I don't know, something to do with the engine."

"Sorry." Syaoran turned to my brother. "It's nice to meet you in a business setting Kinomoto."

"You as well." Toya held out his hand and the animosity displayed by him resonated through the room as Syaoran shook his hand.

"I'll go now." I announced slipping away and sighing when I was free. Taking my allotted position at Kaho's desk, I noticed her note.

_Do not tell him: I want to be assured and then I'll tell him. _

I let out a slight grimace before continuing on the work Kaho had left me. It was simple accounting, something I prided myself at being an expert at. I finished in a half-hour as Toya beeped me on the intercom.

"Hello?"

"Kaijuu, get us some drinks."

"Why?"

"Cause you're currently my secretary."

"Okay." I made my way to the break room at the end of the hall and made tea for the four inside before making an extra cup for myself. Once done, I walked back into Toya's office as they went over some budget restrictions.

"I don't see why we have to combine these." Yukito questioned.

"It's easier with the budget crisis occurring now," Syaoran responded. He then turned to his friend, Hiragizawa I think, who spoke up.

"With my calculations if we allowed the teams to work together, they would get the same amount of work done, if not more, and the resources allocated wouldn't be doubled up often."

"I see but do they really need to move?" My brother asked taking his cup of tea.

"Well-" the other party seemed lost so I cleared my throat attracting attention.

"Is there something you need Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"May I offer some quick insight?"

"Of course." Yukito answered.

"Well, obviously if the two teams are working together someone from the Amamiya team needs to move to Hong Kong and someone from the Li team needs to move here. It helps interaction, worker productivity, and eliminates cultural barriers."

"Wonderful!" The blue-haired man stated. "She's got a wonderful point."

"Yes but she has no idea what she's talking about." Toya replied.

"Huh?"

"Naoko and Rika are getting new jobs and they were the ones supposed to move. Grandpa found someone to replace them but I don't know if they'd be okay to moving."

"Who?" I asked. The company was as much my problem as Toya's.

"You and Tomoyo." I let the news sink in before squealing.

"You mean Tomoyo and I might move to Hong Kong?"

"Sakura-"

"Tell Grandpa I accept!"

"Well I don't!"

"Grandpa does so ha!" I walked out of the room feeling giddy and immediately called my friend.

"Hello?"

"Tomoyo, you know how you were planning on closing the store this week?"

"Sakura, it's closed and I'm emptying it right now."

"Well anyway, Grandpa found a job for you."

"Really?" She asked excited.

"Rika and Naoko are quitting, so that means two new jobs in accounting and you know Grandpa himself hires those higher-level jobs."

"So you mean?" Tomoyo asked understanding where this was going.

"Yes, and guess what?"

"What?"

"Accounting is the area that's hit really hard with the smaller budget so they're pooling resources together and some accounting people have to move and our jobs-"

"They require us to move?"

"Yes."

"Where?" I could hear Tomoyo's anxiety.

"To Hong Kong." I pulled the phone away from my ear as Tomoyo squealed.

"Sakura, this is amazing!" She stated after a while.

"I know."

"We are celebrating tonight."

"Okay."

"Well, I have to go, so see you tonight. I still can't believe it."

"Me neither. Hey Tomoyo, Grandpa's coming."

"Right. Bye Saks."

"Bye Moyo." I hung up the phone as I saw my grandpa walk down the hall. He finally looked up, smiling as he approached me.

"Kaho's at the doctor's isn't she?"

"Yes."

"I always wondered when she and Toya would give me grandchildren."

"Well, you know now. But don't tell Toya, she's keeping it a secret until tonight." Grandpa nodded, motioning with his staff to the door.

"What's in there?"

"They're talking about budget cuts."

"Ah. Have they mentioned the accounting department yet?"

"Yes."

"So you know?"

"Yes. And I told Tomoyo."

"Hmm. I'll go inside then Sakura."

"Alright Grandpa." I pulled up more files that were marked with instructions and idly passed another hour away. Hence, I was frightened hearing Syaoran's voice right next to mine.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not having heard him the first time.

"I said, are you free on Friday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you want to hang out? We could have dinner and watch a movie or something. You know as friends." I groaned inwardly as he tacked on the ending words. I thought about if for a moment before answering as Toya walked out.

"Sure."

"Great. So, what'd you do yesterday?"

"You pretty much-" I noticed Toya's presence so I quickly altered the story, "ran into me and my father yesterday so you know Syaoran." Syaoran nodded before looking at the time and back at me.

"What are you doing the rest of the day?"

"Kaho's going to be back soon, and then I'll have nothing to do."

"Do you want to join Eriol and I for lunch?"

"Sure." It was better than eating lunch by myself and having Toya's constant probing into my relationship.

"Let's go then." I nodded grabbing my things and following him to the elevators.

* * *

Toya stared at me as we ate dinner. Kaho had already broken the news to him and as much as he was happy at being a dad, he was still angry at me.

"How do you know him?" my brother interrogated.

"He helped me out Saturday when my car broke down."

"Sakura, what is your relationship with that man?"

"There is nothing going on between us."

"On the contrary Sakura-" Grandpa spoke up this time, "I'd like to know too." I sighed defeated. Gathering my courage, I took a deep breath and spoke.

"We had a one-night stand."

"You're too friendly for a one-night stand." I shot a desperate look at Kaho who responded with a curious look.

"Look, it was an accident, and as mature adults we both decided to move on, be friends, and pretend that it never happened." I stood up and left the dining room catching the remnants of the conversation.

"I wish she'd make better decisions." My grandfather stated with a sigh, "Especially when we're hoping for that."

"You know very well that I won't force Sakura into marriage with that Gaki!" Toya yelled. I listened curious as to the direction that the conversation was going in.

"Toya, Yelan and I could care less if the two married. We just know that a marriage between the two would make the venture easier to handle."

My eyes widened and I remained shocked at the news I'd just heard. I shouldn't have been surprised though, I'd finally stepped into the life of the elite: a life that included secret meetings that sealed someone's life away for good.

* * *

"So," Tomoyo stated as we ate lunch on the torpid Wednesday afternoon, "you two are hanging out Friday?"

"Yes."

"You know Sakura, I'd say that guy was into you." I sighed, taking another bite of my pasta: my comfort food.

"That's what I don't get. Are we friends? Or is he leading me on?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Are you crazy Tomoyo?" I hissed playing with my fork, "You can't just do that."

"I did and I landed myself a man Sakura. Seriously, you need to learn to take initiative." I nodded my head before shooing the conversation to a different topic.

"You have a man?"

"Eriol. You've met him haven't you?"

"Since when?" I asked disregarding her last statement.

"Same night as you and Syaoran, except we chose to stay." I groaned and looked away to catch the sight of Eriol.

"What's he doing here?"

"I invited him." I stood up leaving the remaining half of my pasta untouched. I wasn't really hungry anyway. "Where are you going Sakura?"

"Back to work." Tomoyo only nodded at me and I walked out, discreetly nodding to acknowledge Eriol's presence. He smiled back and I walked to the elevator.

I made my way to the new office that Grandfather had moved me too. It was cozy, but I was still personalizing it. I expected lunch to slip my mind but bad luck reared it's ugly head in my direction and I saw the object of the lunch conversation lounging outside my door.

"Hello." I stated moving aside and entering hoping he would take the cue to follow.

"Hello to you too." Syaoran followed me and took a seat in front of my desk as I stood behind it.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" I asked nervously reorganizing papers.

"Yeah. I wanted to know where you wanted to meet Friday. It's two days away so we could eat out at a restaurant. I could make reservations." I looked up and blurted out the thought plaguing me.

"Why do you want to hang out with me?"

"Well, Eriol's got a girlfriend, I'm bored, and we're friends. I figure why not?" I bit my lip and inwardly sighed, something I'd been doing quite often recently.

"Okay. I don't really care what we do Friday."

"Then how about we get together at your place? You've already been to mine and I've yet to see yours." I closed my eyes and seethed inwardly at Li. What was it about this man that made everything he say be taken out of context?

"Sure what time?" I asked, opening my eyes, now that I was calm.

"Seven okay with you? You could provide dinner, I'll bring dessert and a movie."

"Sure Syaoran." Said man stood up, walking out. Before he left, he turned back to me.

"See you Sakura." I nodded my head seeing him dissappear around the corner and then sank into my chair. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

* * *

**So what do you think? Sakura's infatuation shows itself, or at least to us readers. The dramatic irony shall continue into next chapter before Syaoran realizes something: whether it be Sakura's feelings or his own, I don't know. Anyway, tell me what you think. **

**Please review ^_^ (I'm shooting for ten or (more) if possible ^_^.)**

**Kaoruhana ^_^**


	3. Apartment

**Hi everyone. This is the third chapter of "Lonely in Gorgeous." Thanks so much for the reviews and thanks Armageddon Angel for betaing (which I know is not a word)! **

**lhaine07- about Syaoran-see for yourself if he takes the first step**

**Mystic Moon Empress- I think you're right, he isn't that arrogant.**

**poems2songs-you hit head on the dilemma Sakura faces in this chapter.**

**AdrianaSakuraLi- that was just Toya and Sakura's grandpa talking, they'll let Sakura choose who she wants to marry in the end of course. Don't worry, our little Sakura will still end up with Syaoran.**

**michiko14anime- Skaura's dilemma, you hit it dead on.**

**Anyway, here goes Chapter three: Enjoy ^_^

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Three: Apartment**

I took a deep breath seating myself at my couch. The television blared news from its spot in the corner and the clock on the wall chimed nine o'clock. I gulped nervously turning to the armchair on the right and staring at my best friend. She turned the T.V. off before looking at me with irritation.

"Spit it out."

"Um-"

"Sa-ku-ra." Tomoyo pronounced each syllable perfectly.

"I need the apartment to myself tomorrow night." I clutched the pillow in my hands tightly waiting to see Tomoyo's reaction. I knew that she would probe further into what I was saying and was mentally preparing myself with answers.

"You what?"

"I need the apartment to myself tomorrow night."

"Why?" Tomoyo leaned forward, the irritation on her face replaced with a look of curiosity. Great, here came the questioning that I dreaded.

"He's coming over tomorrow." I mumbled out, knowing that Tomoyo understood perfectly. Now I just had to wait to see how she would take it.

Tomoyo had a certain quality that showed itself whenever she was around me. No matter what, she always pried secrets out. To this day, I go to her first when I have petty problems that I need help dealing with: she is an amazing advice giver. She and I had been best friends since we were in diapers. Our mothers used to be best friends and introduced us as playmates. The rest, well, as the saying says, was history.

Currently said best friend continued to look at me with curiosity and a hint of apprehension.

"So darling Sakura, you're doing what exactly?"

"Tomoyo, we're hanging out as friends." Tomoyo noticed the disappointment in my tone. She vacated her seat to join me on the couch.

She knew that the "we" referred to Syaoran, and I, and our currently non-existent relationship. I wished I had a significant other. All my friends were going with their respective boyfriends and here I was alone and friends with the man I liked. Why couldn't I have him?

"Explain-I thought he might be interested in you." Tomoyo mused, continuing with the conversation.

"Me too." She looked at me incredulously before getting back up. Throughout my life, whenever my friend did this I knew decisive action followed.

"Tomoyo," I warned, wincing when she began dialing on the phone, "please don't." She disappeared into her room and I groaned realizing that my request had gone unheard. I decided to turn my attention to the T.V., switching on the news one more time and coming across a story on my brother. The reporter on T.V. explained the details of the joint-venture and its final proceedings. The news report effectively distracted me from the previous conversation I'd just had with Tomoyo. I turned the volume up hoping to catch Tomoyo's attention. Said girl came out a few moments later shooting me a questioning look.

"Toya's finally settled the venture." Tomoyo nodded her head emitting a quick bye before joining me on the couch.

"I have a date with Eriol tomorrow. You will have progress in your love life, Sakura." I let out a frustrated sigh, leaning my head back against the sofa and staring at the popcorn ceiling.

"Moyo, don't you think it's about time you stopped meddling in my love life?"

"Sakura, did you seriously just ask that?" I stood up, a few seconds later, knowing Tomoyo won the battle and handed her the remote.

"Would you like some water?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Sure." Tomoyo directed the conversation down another path. "So you and Toya getting along?"

"He's still pissed that I slept with Syaoran Li."

"Again with the protectiveness?" I laughed at Tomoyo's response recalling Toya's reaction to my previous boyfriends.

The first in ninth grade was, believe it or not, Takashi. Toya, who had already attained the protective instinct, nearly made it impossible for me to see Takashi until my father intervened. The second two years later lasted longer and unfortunately proved to be interesting. Ayame was not only a player, but also a boyfriend who would tell me when we broke up that he only went out with me to get my brother's attention. He learned the hard way that I strongly dislike being used. College was a different story. Toya and I rarely saw each other and so he never met any boyfriends, not that I had any important ones anyway.

Today Toya and I are still close: he remains the older overprotective brother and the person I go to when I've completely lost it. I could call him my "complain buddy," though, I hadn't really had use of him lately.

I handed Tomoyo her glass of water before proceeding to my room to give my brother a congratulatory call. I sat down on the twin bed, a souvenir from my teen years, and fiddled around with my pillows. It had been a while since I'd called Toya like this and spoken to him with no barriers. It was after all, only two years since I'd come to interact with Toya again like we did when we were teenagers. University was a vacuum, sucking me in and keeping me confined to certain areas of Tokyo. After getting out, it felt like I was breathing fresh air again after so many years. I heard the phone ringing on the other end and prayed silently that my brother would pick up and I would not have to leave one of those awkward voice-mails, the kind where I'm not sure of what to say and everything would come out sounding weird.

"Hello?" he asked, picking up on the second ring.

"Hi, it's Sakura." I breathed out.

"What's up kaijuu?" I smiled. No years or separation could change certain things between us.

"Can't I give my own brother a congratulatory call? You've finally settled the venture. This was your first test as CEO of Grandpa's company, and you passed."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I figured you'd call Syaoran first." He uttered slightly disgruntled after a quick silence.

"Shut up Toya. You're my brother and thus more important."

"Thanks. That makes me happy." I heard my brother breathe a sigh of relief and couldn't help but smirk at the protective instinct still in him. To think he was so smug about a matter as simple as a phone call.

"So-" I queried, "is Dad making his dinner again?"

"Yeah Sunday night. Some things never change do they?"

"No." I grinned reminiscing about my father's special dinners. He would always have a special dinner for us whenever something important happened in our lives: graduation, birthdays, anniversaries, etc.

"Sakura?" I knew the upcoming matter was serious by Toya's use of my real name.

"Yeah."

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Depends."

"Are you free for lunch?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're my sister and I think something's bothering you. While you haven't really used me in a while, I think you might need me again."

"I hate the way you can always tell what I'm feeling." Why was it that every time that I stressed over topics talking for five minutes with Toya managed to put me at ease? And it was always he who found me. The day mom died, and the year after, he stuck by my side. The year I stressed about college applications, he helped me pull through. Toya had experienced some things before I did and it seemed that he knew the signs and immediately came to embrace me. I snapped back to attention, hearing him speak as I held the pillow I was fiddling with still, engrossing myself in the multitude of patterns.

"It's an older sibling's intuition."

"Really?" I remarked. Maybe that was why he was such a strong and driving presence in my life.

"Yeah, so what do you say about tomorrow?" I laid down onto my bed closing my eyes and blocking out the images of the posters over my walls. For one second, I wanted to forget where I was and pretend I was back home in my room talking with Toya. I really missed those times: the years when Toya and I had been close and could talk to each other about anything in the world. The constant bickering and teasing only made life much more fun to live through.

"Sure, you'll come pick me up?" My voice croaked a little and I bit my lip to barricade the sentiments of longing that came up. It had been years since I'd talked to my brother this way.

"At noon."

"Okay Toya." I heard Tomoyo knock on my bedroom door.

"Toya, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure kaijuu."

"I love you too, weirdo." I hung up, emitting a quick goodbye, and called Tomoyo in.

"Everything's okay?" One thing I respected about Tomoyo was that she never intervened into the sibling relationship between Toya and I, even though Toya considered her as a sister.

"Toya and I are having lunch together tomorrow." I replied.

"I think you need that right now Sakura."

"Me too."

* * *

I stared at the cozy café that my brother had led me into. The wall decorations consisted of tiny tableaus, many of Paris landmarks such as the Moulin Rouge, Chat Noir, Eiffel Tower, and the Arc de Triomphe. There was a fire in the corner and I appreciated the warmth it provided me with: January wasn't exactly the warmest month of the year. Toya sat across from me and I had to stifle my laughter seeing him look so out of place with his business attire in a café such as this.

"So," Toya stated taking a drink from his after lunch coffee cup: a habit he'd picked up from our father, "you're confused about the mixed signals?"

"I don't even know whether he knows he's giving me mixed signals." Toya nodded his head and I wanted nothing more than to hug my brother and let all my fears fade away. This was something I admired about him: his ability to listen to me and be there when I needed someone.

"I want to forget him, but it's hard right now."

"Sakura, just wait it out and talk to him tonight. I don't like him, but" I noticed Toya's grip on his cup tighten a bit, "I'll bear it to an extent." I rolled my eyes at my brother and resisted the urge to playfully hit him as I'd done when we were younger.

"You're always so critical."

"I have to be, you're my sister." I was touched by his last statement and smiled at him.

"Thanks, but ease up a bit will you? I'm not little Sakura anymore."

"I know and sometimes that scares me."

"Really?" Sometimes I knew that he felt this way but after the last few years, with our distance, I thought that his view had changed. Kaho and Yukito proved to me he was maturing and I knew this changed him, just not into this person sitting before me. The words he'd just said reminded me more and more of my father. Perhaps without realizing it, we were all growing older.

"I've protected you for so long, I don't think I'm mentally ready to get that position taken away from me yet." He whispered. I thought for several moments vocalizing what was on my mind.

"Me neither. You think I'll just leave you idiot? You're my brother and I'll always need you to support me. Please don't back down now." The last sentence came out as a plea.

"I won't." He put down his coffee cup and shot me a look reserved for these simple moments between us siblings. "You remember what Mom said when she was in the hospital?" I nodded my head.

That day was the day our mother said that she was in the terminal stage of lung cancer. For years she had fought: winning some battles and losing some. She eventually lost but died fighting till the very end. She kept her smiles and cheerful appearance for us so that we could always remember her that way. I shook the images from the hospital away, willing myself to not cry at a time like this before responding to my brother.

"To never falter or pretend when it comes to love."

"Yeah. That quote's always stuck with us and I, I want you to know that you should take the chance like Tomoyo says. True love only comes once. I'm not saying this is the guy, but you never know. Give it a chance and keep on going."

"But-"

"No buts Sakura, I called Dad yesterday." I tensed, hearing the last phrase.

My father and Toya had a rough relationship. At the end, it escalated into Toya's moving out when he started University. After my mother's death when I was fifteen, Toya, who was two years older than me, sought to protect me. Unfortunately, Dad's coping with the loss took another route; he immersed himself in work to try to forget. Toya disliked it, and still does, even though our father has a more active part in our lives now.

"What did you talk about?" I inquired.

"Just random things. Like you taking Syaoran to Dad's house." I winced, knowing all along that the lie I told Toya would come back at me.

"I didn't mean to lie to you."

"No, I don't suppose you did. Still, it kind of irritates me."

"Sorry Toya." Toya reached over and patted my head as he used to do years ago.

"Don't be. I have to accept the fact that my sister's grown up."

"And going to be an aunt soon." Toya's expression turned solemn and he resumed drinking his coffee, though by now, I was sure there were only dregs left.

"What if I turn out to be a terrible father? Like how dad was that one time?"

I analyzed the subject wondering at which angle to approach it with my mind. Toya was a lot like Dad even if he tried to deny it. But at the same time I had a feeling that Toya's sense of family togetherness differed from my fathers and that he would never prioritize work over family as my father had done after my mother's death.

"You won't and even if you do, I think you have enough people to tell you what you're doing wrong."

"I apologized yesterday." Once again, the conversation randomly drifted.

"Really?" I assumed we'd revolved back to the conversation about the phone call.

"Grandpa convinced me. I thought about everything and I guess now that I'm more mature I don't blame Dad as much. But even though our relationship's somewhat normal I never reconciled with him. You took up music as an escape, I took up protection of you, and Dad used work as an escape. It's not fair that I blamed him all these years for doing something as simple as being a human."

Toya inspected his cup and I got up out of my seat. I threw my arms around him and gave him a hug. Toya was always thinking and doing rash things and repenting the consequences later: something I could say he'd effectively taught me. He lifted his arms to return my hug to the best of his ability.

"You're a wonderful sister Sakura."

"And you're an amazing brother Toya." I let go, finding my way back to my seat and looked at the time. "Should we head back now?" I would have loved to spend the rest of the afternoon with my brother but we both had work to finish.

"Yeah." The lanky form of my brother as he stood up, contrasted immensely with the café's setting. However, my brother's demeanor eluded a sense of comfort that the café seemed to have with it. I wasn't surprised when the big lanky hand offered to me pulled me into a hug.

"You're still a kaijuu."

"And you're still an oni-chan." Toya's deep laugh rumbled through the café and I felt more at ease with myself than I'd felt in years.

* * *

Syaoran laughed as we ate dinner. I had planned to eat at the dining table but instead he had cleared the coffee table in the living room and placed two cushions on the floor. I didn't mind. This was the way we often ate when my mother and I were little: we would call it an indoor picnic. I pointed my chopsticks at him glaring.

"It's not that funny."

"Yes it is. I'm surprised you two aren't that close at work."

"Toya and I haven't really been that close in a while. The bond strengthened itself again today."

"Did it?"

"Yeah." I swallowed the bite I had taken thinking of how to word my next question. "Syaoran, can I ask about your family?"

"Sure, go right ahead." I grabbed the last piece of shrimp on the serving platter and continued.

"I know you have a little sister Futtie, and three older sisters-triplets right?" At his nod, I resumed my questioning, "But what about your parents? Grandpa mentioned something but I didn't catch it."

"Dad died in a car accident around the time I was born. I don't remember anything about him. Other than that, you could say I grew up in a household of women." I laughed at his facial expressions.

"That must have been interesting."

"It was. But I think you know some of what I went through, you were living part of your teenage life with two men."

I remembered that my father had told Syaoran about my mother when he'd asked last Sunday. She was still a soft subject to everyone who knew her, but it was easier to talk about her now than it had been a few years ago. I bit the shrimp, wincing when I felt the cayenne pepper burn my tongue. The man sitting across from me easily carried conversations and I couldn't help but feel happy with that thought. So far, nothing had gone wrong to create an awkward atmosphere or silence between us.

"Sakura?" Syaoran prompted when I didn't answer his question.

"Those were some odd years." I finally answered, not knowing how to voice out the reply Syaoran was awaiting.

"You don't have to tell me, you know."

'There's really nothing much to tell. Toya, he was extremely overprotective, Tomoyo came over pretty much every day, Takashi and I dated, and Dad--well Dad found his escape in work."

"Sorry." I hesitated reaching for something near his side of the table and looked up at him, seeing his amber irises once again.

"For what?"

"Your tone right there was somewhat detached. I'm guessing you don't like to talk about it much."

I froze, shocked at this sudden revelation. I'd hardly known the man and he was already discerning my tone. There were times when I felt the need to ask him why he was so considerate and how he could understand people so quickly. Maybe though, my voice had given it away. I tended to sound melancholy and monotone when I approached any conversation about those few years in my life. Straightening back up, I replied to Syaoran.

"It's more like I'm repressing the memories associated with that time."

Once again, the boldness of my answer surprised me. It wasn't everyday that I discussed that period of my life. It was a period in my life I tended to try to forget.

"Oh." We ate for a while. The clock ticked in the corner, the lights blared at us, and the hum of the refrigerator penetrated the silence. It was relaxing and peaceful in its own effect.

"Syaoran?" I asked as we finished the last dish on the table, "What do you consider us as?"

"Us?"

"The two of us."

"Honestly?" he asked playing around with his chopsticks and staring straight at me.

"Yes."

"I'd like to think of us as friends, but I feel something more toward you. I just don't want to give in to that attraction so soon."

"Are you proposing a 'friends with benefits' relationship?"

"No. I personally think those are idiotic. Either you like the person as a friend, or as something more: there's no in-between."

"Oh." I munched on the rice I'd stuffed into my mouth and replied to his statement.

"Why are you afraid to give us a try?" His eyes were smoldering and I felt his gaze penetrating any and all barriers that I'd constructed over the years.

"I don't know: a subconscious fear that you hate me perhaps?" I observed his hesitancy and returned with an answer to his question.

"I think you have nothing to worry about."

It was amazing how quick the path of the conversation had changed. Syaoran put down his chopsticks and I felt the pull drawing me closer to him: the same pull I'd felt many times before. It wasn't an awkward kind of pull, it felt normal, and familiar like an old stuffed animal you could hug to ease conflicting emotions.

"Maybe you're right." He affirmed. I was stunned, more by the hidden implications in his words than anything else.

"Explain."

"Do I need to? I think you understand." I bit my lip before standing up.

"Let me bring out the dessert." I knew avoiding the conversation wasn't the best thing to do at the moment, but I wanted to run. Syaoran followed me into the kitchen and cornered me there.

"Stop running. You're the one who initiated the conversation."

"Well, I may have done that, but I don't know what to do now." The counter I was leaning against cut into my lower back. Syaoran reached behind me and moved things creating some space. "What-" I never got to finish as he lifted me onto the counter and then kissed me firmly.

When we broke apart out of breath, I motioned to a room with my hands.

It wasn't surprising that Tomoyo came home to a messy apartment and I found myself next to Syaoran Li again the following morning.

* * *

**So what do you think? Granted, it took a while, but I'm extremely happy with the end result.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter: they're always appreciated and taken into consideration. **

**Thanks ^_^**

**Kaoruhana  
**


	4. Loop

**First off thank you Armageddon Angel who once again has betaed my story. YAY! **

**Then I want to thank all reviewers: you make me so happy when you review. **

**So here goes:**

**Mystic Moon Empress- the beginning part of this chapter should answer your question. Read and see ^_^**

**poems2songs- just like Mystic Moon Empress the answer will present itself in the first part of this chapter. Read and take a looksie. ^_^**

**michiko14anime- couldn't agree more with you there ^_^**

**shi eri- lol, I kind of have someone like that in my best friend. I've known him since eighth grade and he's my complain buddy. I call him that all the time and he's really a great listener. I guess you now know who Toya was based off of.**

**lhanie07- eeps, you might not like this chapter as much, just a warning. **

**bosk- thanks, I'll be sure to keep that in mind when I write.**

**puasluoma- well here goes the chapter you were waiting for. I hope you like it and thanks for the review**

**FCgrl- thank you very much for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the others.**

**psycho-pyro-shrink- thanks a lot for your review. I hope this chapter proves to be just as interesting for you as the others were. **

**So here goes Chapter 4: Loop

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Loop**

_My grandfather examined my face with a pensive expression. We'd just finished discussing the move that Tomoyo and I had to make to Hong Kong. _

"_Are you sure you're okay with this, Sakura?" _

"_Yes." I may have been staring straight at my grandfather but my thoughts were with another man: Syaoran Li. I hadn't talked to anyone about Saturday morning, anyone other than Li himself and I wanted to talk to my brother. The light coming from the two huge windows behind my grandfather's desk was almost blinding and I hoped that my grandfather didn't think I was squinting at him out of anger. _

"_Sakura?"_

"_Yes?" I diverted my attention back to the man who had spoiled me rotten when I was a kid. He eluded a sense of warmth and comfort from behind his mahogany desk. Walking into the office, anyone felt at ease with the man, but could easily find distractions in anything: from the big windows behind the desk, to the various photos adorning the walls. I attempted to listen carefully to what my grandfather had to say, hoping to not miss anything important. _

"_Go. We'll discuss this again later. You seem like you need some time to think." I grimaced. Was I that easy to read nowadays? Everyone seemed to have commented on my demeanor this morning. Tomoyo stated that I had been "out of it" and my colleagues had asked me if anything was wrong. I still found it amazing that a certain Chinese CEO had managed to work his way underneath any emotional barriers I'd constructed. Not only that, he'd left a permanent hole in them as well. _

_Frustrated I stood up and quickly bid a goodbye to my grandfather before leaving his office. When I arrived back at mine, I sank into the chair behind my desk and glanced at my computer's screen saver thinking about the conversation that I'd had Saturday morning with Syaoran._

* * *

We sat next to each other on my bed, this time wearing our clothes. Everything was rumpled and the door was closed. It wasn't entirely dark however, some of the sun's rays peeked through the blinds. I knew I looked like a mess but didn't heed to it. Syaoran however looked just as alluring as ever.

"Sakura," Syaoran began, "We need to talk." I gripped the sheets underneath my hands. Why was it always do, then talk with him? It confused me to no end. Did he want to start a relationship with me or not?

"Talk." I commanded wanting to hear what he had to say.

"We can't continue with this."

"With this relationship?" I clipped out not even trying to hide my anger and my intense frustration. I wanted to hit something, or rather someone, but fought to keep myself in check. However, his next statement penetrated my thoughts and my anger showed itself.

"Yes. I'm going back to Hong Kong tomorrow, and we won't see each other for a month after that so…" I regarded the man in front of me. He was a calculating sort of man who never stepped in unless he had an idea of what to do in the varying situations.

A thought struck me just then as I realized what last night really was to Syaoran. He wanted to close before he left and he saw last night as the perfect opportunity before we did it again. My nose began to sting and my eyes started wetting signaling my onslaught of tears. I should have known it would come down to this. Taking a deep breath and summoning up anger at him for using me as a "prop" allowed me to continue talking with him.

"Tell me the truth Li," I noticed his wince at my use of his last name, but continued, "Did you have this idea in mind when you walked in last night?" I saw him hesitate and barely missed the answer he breathed out.

"No. I was going to leave and that was that. I didn't mean for things to get out of hand."

"Get out of here!" His reaction was exactly what I expected yet the nonchalant way he said it made me want to hurl things at him. To say I was furious was an understatement. Did he think playing with me in this aspect and treating me as an old piece of clothing was ever going to get him anywhere? And to think I was actually starting to trust him and like him. I furiously ripped those thoughts from my head, standing up and pointing towards my bedroom door.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I realize-"

"I said get out Li!" My voice was sure to have gotten attention but I didn't care. I wanted this man out of my apartment now. I'd already messed up; I just didn't want him to see me cry at my stupidity. Over the years Sakura Kinomoto had become a strong, independent woman. It had also been a while since I'd ever let my emotions take over me. I wanted to make sure that Syaoran Li did not see this side of me. He stood up and moved to leave the room.

"Sak-"

"Leave!" I interrupted. I saw his face take on an expression of remorse but refused to sympathize. How could he treat this relationship as a game? All the questions running through my head fueled the growing anger.

When he left my room and the door to the apartment closed moments later I allowed myself to sink back on my bed and do something I hadn't done in years. I cried about a man and a failed relationship. "It isn't fair." I kept saying that thought over and over in my mind wanting nothing more than to go back and erase the events of the previous night.

Tomoyo came in soon after he left but I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't do anything until lunch; I just laid in my bed cursing my stupidity.

From what I'd learned of Li, with the short time I'd spent in his presence, he never stepped into a situation until he knew all the possible outcomes. Well, this outcome he knew well. What irritated me the most was his use of me. I grunted into my pillow when I thought of my role in his plan. I may have been taking things too far, a part of me acknowledged, but I pushed them away growing angry at my rejection. I do not take being dumped easily.

When Tomoyo knocked on my door and beckoned me to lunch with her cheerful attitude I knew I couldn't just mope around. I had more important things to worry about: like where to go clubbing with my best friend. Plus, Sakura Kinomoto was a strong girl who refused to let tiny things, like a certain Chinese CEO, cause problems in her life. It was a fleeting memory I assured myself. Syaoran Li would be just like Ayame, I'd cry about him for a while but I'd eventually move on and find someone better.

I was grateful to have a friend like Tomoyo. She seemed to know how to cheer me up. Tomoyo gave me my space but she knew what I needed right now was exhilaration, in one way or another. As I walked into my bathroom, I realized I wasn't the only one going through a strained relationship. Tomoyo herself was losing Eriol when Syaoran had to go back.

After taking a shower and dressing in comfortable clothes, I joined Tomoyo in the kitchen.

"Ramen?" I asked noticing the simmering pot of noodles on the stove. I saw her nod and diverted my attention to the stir fry on the other stove burner. Tomoyo's comfort food was stir fry, mine was noodles. I saw Tomoyo pull out one of my favorite spices, cloves, from the cupboard.

"What are you doing?" I asked wondering why she needed the spice.

"Your throat probably hurts from yelling. Drink a glass of water and then eat a few." I nodded my head moving behind her to reach the glasses in the cupboard by the stove. After drinking some much needed liquid to quench my thirst, I ate three cloves feeling them instantly work in clearing my throat.

"Sakura, did you eat the heads?

"Heads?" I asked wondering where Tomoyo's bizarre statement came from. She didn't turn away from her position back at the stove as she replied.

"The heads of the cloves, you know what Aunt Nadeshiko and Mom used to say about them." I laughed at Tomoyo's words. When we were little Tomoyo and I were told by our mothers to never eat the heads of a clove. When we had innocently asked why the mothers looked at each other before replying that it just wasn't good for you. Years later Tomoyo stuck to the principle, but me, I gobbled cloves whole.

"Tomoyo, that's just a myth."

"Whatever." She turned from the stove this time, turning off the burners in the process. "Shall we eat?" I grabbed plates and cutlery from a cupboard asking her where she wanted to eat.

"Dining room." I set up the plates and cutlery as my roommate followed with food. Going back into the kitchen I filled up two glasses and saw Tomoyo pull out some cheese and yogurt from the fridge. The phone rang and I set down my glasses to go the living room where it was at.

"Hello, Sakura Kinomoto speaking." I answered on the third ring.

"Hello, my lovely cherry blossom. Your favorite blond gay designer friend at your service."

"Fai!" The man currently on the phone with me was one of my brother's best friends and his arrival meant that my brother's other best friend was with him.

"What are you doing here?" I continued as I took a seat on the living room couch, dully noting that Tomoyo had cleaned up after Syaoran and I.

"Well we had a holiday, so we decided to visit. Yukito's sleeping. I think I tired him out last night in the bedroom."

"Fai!" I chastised. Fai was quite open about sexuality and the concept of it in general. Knowing him, he'd spout mature ideas and things in front of little children. I made a mental note to never have him babysit any kids of mine. I didn't even want to fathom what he would tell them. He never had a problem telling Tomoyo and I about his escapades with Yukito, something that Tomoyo and I had learned to just cope with over the years.

"No really. So, what's up? Want to go hit clubs tonight?" Fai was a party maniac. He knew how to have fun and forced me have a night life whenever he was over.

"Sure, but let me see what Tomoyo's doing."

"Wait-" Fai stated before I could turn around to my roommate, "look outside your living room window." I gave Tomoyo a petulant face before doing as instructed. There underneath the apartment building was Fai's signature white Mercedes Benz.

"Fai, how many times have I told you to not attract attention! Do you want everyone to know where Tomoyo and I live?" Granted the landlady did shoot us looks when we wanted to rent the penthouse, but either way it was a relatively normal section of Tokyo that Tomoyo and I lived in. Grandfather's mansion was huge and en route to Yokohama, my place was in the city, but at the edges because Tomoyo and I liked to be close to suburbia.

"Aw, but it makes it fun, cherry blossom!"

"Fai, stop speaking in English." The habit of Fai to change languages quickly got on anyone's nerves. One minute he'd be speaking French, the next Japanese, Mandarin, and so on. But at the same time all these annoying quirks made up the man who could pull anyone out of the doldrums. I turned back to Tomoyo and pointed down. She got the message and joined me in the living room.

"So can we come up?"

"By we, I suppose you mean Yukito as well?"

"Mais oui, mon chere!" I rolled my eyes at his antics as Tomoyo let out a giggle. We'd known Fai since almost forever. Come to think of it, I'd known him for ten years now. And Yukito for nearly twenty. I passed the phone to Tomoyo and left for the kitchen. I knew that both men would appreciate tea so I began making some.

I remember that when I was little Yukito would always come over to play with Toya. After a while Yukito himself became like a brother to me and the idea stuck. He used to give me treats in elementary school, became my first date in middle school, something that Toya very much relented, and a good friend in high school. For university, Yukito had gone to the Kyoto Institute of Technology. Today he was a successful and budding architect in Hong Kong, and lived with his boyfriend Fai.

I rummaged around in the cabinets until I found a set of cups. Setting them down I wondered what Fai would think if I used English style tea cups instead of Japanese style ones.

Fai, as I remember, met Toya and Yukito on their first day of high school: all three of them were in the same class. When Toya and Yukito came to pick me up they brought him with seeing as how he lived nearby. At first I didn't like him: who was he to barge into the special circle we'd created, we meaning Tomoyo, Yukito, Toya, and I.

Fai confronted me about the issue and when I told him my reasons for being cross he apologized and began avoiding me. By that time, six months had passed and the blond English boy had begun to grow on me. A few weeks later another apology happened. This time it was I who apologized to him.

By the end of the year, Fai became for me a cross between Tomoyo and Yukito. Like Tomoyo, Fai had a knack for designing clothes: he was an up and coming designer right now, and like Yukito, Fai could eat anything at anytime. Fai had become a brother to me and by the end of high school Tomoyo and I wept bitterly at his departure for London. But he'd returned to Asia, he lived and designed in Hong Kong, willing to stay close to his boyfriend, Yukito.

Fai was a London bred guy through and through. His mother had come from Limoges, a tiny city in the heart of France known for Porcelain and enamel. I'd never been there but I imagined it to be pretty. His father was a native London man who had met his wife while on a trip to Paris. The two fell in love and had a son, him.

Tomoyo motioned to me that she was going downstairs. I nodded my head and began pouring the tea into the cups I had pulled out. The steaming aroma of green tea did wonders to the way the body functioned at times. I pulled out some sugar cubes, knowing that both Fai and Yukito preferred to drink the tea this way. Fai had always stated that green tea needed some sugar, but Yukito, who was born and raised up in Tomoeda, had acquired the trait mostly due to his boyfriend's tastes.

The front door opened after my contemplation and I greeted the two men with joy. Fai pulled me into a hug, and greeted me quickly in the French way, giving me kisses on both cheeks.

"Salut, Sakura. Ca va?"

"Ouais, Fai."

" Bon!" He responded letting go of me and following Tomoyo to the kitchen. I then shot my attention to Yukito and he smiled opening his arms for me. I embraced him and breathed. I'd never get tired of being around these two men, Fai and Yukito. When Toya couldn't be there, Yukito was a perfect interim brother.

"I missed you, Yuki-nii."

"Really?"

"Of course!" I moved back to deliver a light punch to Yukito's shoulder. He laughed and pulled me into another hug.

"So how's life been? We talked with Toya yesterday and he was telling us about someone?"

"Syaoran Li." I murmured. Yukito understood that I didn't want to talk. He backed up and he pushed his glasses up.

All three, Toya, Yukito, and Fai, were quite tall and made me fell insignificantly short whenever I was in their presence. The three men all topped out at over six feet each. I looked up at him and noticed that he still had his coat on.

"You still have your coat on." I voiced out my thoughts. Yukito shrugged out of his jacket and laid it down on the sofa.

"Not anymore. So, are we going clubbing later?" I contemplated the idea as we walked to join Tomoyo and Fai near the kitchen.

Going clubbing would wind down my stressors for the week, and it was a Saturday which meant I could stay out late and not worry about work the following morning. Plus, it had been a while since I'd danced my heart out.

Fai was telling Tomoyo about a recipe as we arrived. I stood with Yukito as Fai took over my kitchen. When he was done with his quick recipe, which according to Yukito was better left untested, he finally turned to look at us. Tomoyo had joined us a while back after she was ignored in the kitchen and I had told her about the plan for tonight. She agreed and I was silently worried: she and Eriol were close so I was surprised to hear that they weren't spending their last night together.

"Oops!" Fai apologized with his smile when he finished. I was sure that he could get away with anything as long as he had that smile, it was so innocent. "Sakura, Tomoyo. I'm sorry I took over your kitchen."

"It's okay." I answered making my way inside and helping him clean up. "Are your original plans for tonight still open?"

"Yes! Oh Yuki-kun did you hear that? Sakura-chan wants to go clubbing with us! What about you Tomoyo-chan?" Fai had made his way out to where Tomoyo and Yukito were standing and eagerly prodded them for the answer he hoped to receive. When he heard two "yes" he waltzed Tomoyo into the living room and moved her around with him keeping in check with the furniture. From where we were standing, Yukito and I laughed. With Fai there was never a dull moment.

* * *

"So where to?" Fai asked as we made our way to his car. No matter how much Tomoyo and I had argued, Fai refused to listen and thus we were making our way down to his white Mercedes. The only reason Tomoyo and I objected to this was the attention we would undoubtedly receive. Tomoyo's line had spiked for a month around six months ago when her store was featured in a leading Tokyo fashion magazine. Back then we'd constantly been the source of attention when we went out.

The white Mercedes soon loomed in front of us and I got into the back with Yukito and Tomoyo as Fai took his seat up front.

"Fai," Tomoyo asked as soon as we were all comfortable, "are you planning on photo-opping?" "Photo-opping" was a new verb Tomoyo and I had made but the idea still remained the same. I grunted and mumbled next to the window which Yukito apparently heard since he nudged me.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm just hoping to get on your good side for when you're in Hong Kong." Tomoyo and I shared a knowing look.

Fai and Yukito had spent quite a while the night before at my grandfather's and he was the king of photo-ops. Not that I minded them, seeing as how I 'd been a model but I relented being labeled as the party girl in the papers tomorrow. Tomoyo and I had been forced to be part of some photo-op's before Toya's succession party to avoid negative publicity. Now I wondered if grandpa knew about the plans for the evening and was planning to spin them for his own industrial gain. For a man who owned a large corporation he was getting the short end of the stick with the joint venture with Li Corporations and he knew it.

"Okay, yes your Grandpa knows about this and he asked us," Fai motioned to himself and Yukito, "to keep an eye on you."

"Fai!" Tomoyo and I yelled. We both disliked the fact that our grandpa wouldn't trust us. Tomoyo and I were, after all, responsible adults.

"Girls, we trust you." Yukito's voice picked up. "But you can't blame your grandfather for-" As Yukito struggled to voice his thoughts, his boyfriend picked up where he left off.

"He wants to be careful with you two and the corporation. You have to understand where he comes from."

Tomoyo and I resigned as we realized that Fai was right. Still we couldn't help but feel mistrusted by the fact that grandfather didn't trust us as full adults yet. I realized that we had not decided on a destination to go to and asked.

"So where to?"

"To Loop!" Fai announced excited. I smiled letting myself get excited as well. One of my friends, Naoko, worked there along with the bartender who kept trying to hit on me. I saw the perfect opportunity to get over being dumped and decided to take it. While I felt bad at using Watanuki, I decided to let myself out this night. Life came with risks and some of those were meant to be taken.

We arrived soon after and I left the car with the other three. When we walked inside I felt the adrenaline pumping in my veins and couldn't wait to start dancing.

"You look ready, Sakura." Tomoyo commented as I shrugged off my jacket. I was wearing a black halter that I wouldn't have dared to wear outside of the club. It was designed by Tomoyo herself and I loved it. It was easy to move around in for dancing and allowed me to be daring but not skimpy.

"I am. I think I want to say hi to Watanuki and Naoko first. Coming?" Tomoyo shook her head and I questioned her answers. Fai and Yukito had taken to the dance floor the minute we'd arrived.

"Fai's having fun dancing and I see a really cute brunette over there." I sat down across from where Tomoyo had taken a seat and spoke up hoping that my voice wouldn't be drowned out by the fast beat song that was playing.

"What's going on between you and Eriol?"

"We called it quits." I probed my best friend. I wasn't stupid and knew that she was into Eriol so I knew that she had more to tell me.

"We decided to break for now." She announced when she realized I wasn't moving till I had answers, "When we go to Hong Kong, we're going to try again." I smiled at her and secretly envied Tomoyo. How I wished I had a guy that was like that. I stood up and motioned to the bar.

"I'm going to go talk to them now." She nodded her head yet again standing up as well. The tables around the room were full and there was a large dance crowd in the middle of the floor. I walked away as I saw Tomoyo walk into the crowd to search for the brunette she had seen earlier.

"Hey Naoko." I announced when I got to the bar.

"Hey Saks!" A girl with short light brown hair greeted me. "You should have told me you were coming today."

"Well, it was sort of sudden." I answered back. "Is it just you tonight?"

"Nah. Kimihiro's at the back getting something. What can I get you?" I briefly thought about what I wanted to order. I knew that I didn't want to get wasted and drink a lot of alcohol but still wanted to feel a buzz. My order decided, I asked for a clover club.

"Sure. You want gin tonight?"

"Yes. And stop me from drinking more tonight. I don't want to get wasted."

"Now why would we do that?" A rough voice cut in. "Are you trying to rob us of our money, Saks?" I let out a laugh at Watanuki.

"No." I regarded the man who I planned to spend the night with. "What time does your shift end Watanuki?"

"In a few minutes." He looked at Naoko and winked. "Hiro gets to work with you today." I watched as Naoko blushed and shot Watanuki a glare.

"Mind telling me about this guy?" I asked as Naoko prepared my drink. Watanuki left to help his last customer of the day.

"Nothing much." Naoko stirred the contents of the drink before handing it to me. "He's just the new guy working here. Quite a looker. You should see him." I amended her suggestion with a nod as I drank the clover club. The alcohol burned my throat but felt nice and buzzing at the same time. Watanuki came back up.

"I'm going to change. Dance with me?"

"Sure." I eyed my cocktail and downed it a few seconds later. Naoko shot up her eyebrow at what I'd done.

"I want to enjoy myself and have fun tonight."

"Go have fun, Saks."

"Will do." I got off the bar stool as Watanuki emerged from the back wearing a black dress shirt over jeans.

"Ready?" he asked taking my arm and leading me to the dance floor.

I didn't realize then that no matter what I did the Chinese CEO always happened to weasel his way into my thoughts. I was in too far too soon and I hadn't even realized it yet

* * *

_I looked up when I heard the knock on my door. Toya was there and looked at me curiously. His presence effectively removed me from my weekend memories._

"_Grandpa told me you're out of it. What's up?" I lightened up a bit, reminding myself to thank my grandfather later. My complain buddy had come to help me. _

"_I'm sorry. I've just been thinking."_

"_About a certain Li?" I grimaced knowing all along that Toya would immediately know what was on my mind. _

"_He's an asshole and I can't believe I fell for him."_

"_Why?" Toya growled out. He stepped into my office and took a seat in the chair across from me. "You know I can always have my bodyguards hurt him and just brush it off as something else."_

"_Toya!"_

"_Then tell me what he did." My brother's voice was expectant and I sighed revealing what had happened Saturday morning._

"_And I, I just can't believe what he did. I mean, he used me. It feels like I was being controlled you know? It's irritating." I finished. Toya's hands were gripping the handles of the chair and he was biting his lip to keep his temper in check._

"_Then why didn't you change it, Sakura? Why didn't you show him how strong you are?" His words hit me and I winced feeling them unintentionally stab me. What could I say right now: Yes, I know what I could have done, or I don't know, I think I like him too much. Either way I just wanted to put the entire fiasco behind me. That was proving to be impossible, however, especially since Li had already slithered his way into my life. _

"_I don't know." I finally murmured. I could say one reason but then the other would come back and I'd feel guilty for lying. Either way for some reason I didn't feel like telling Toya this right now. Funny, wasn't I the one who had just longed for his presence a little while ago? I heard my brother heave a sigh before he stated his next few words, looking me straight in the eye._

"_I can't say I like him for using you," Toya's hands curled into fists, "But if you like him that much why didn't you tell him?" I looked down at my desk. I had and I was happy with the answer I got. Unfortuantley, the answer backfired the following morning. I dropped my arms down on the desk and laid my head down. _

"_Plus Sakura," Toya begrudgingly began to admit, "What he was saying; isn't it for the best?" I felt a feeling of longing and desperation consume me and refused to meet my brother's eyes. "I mean you two wouldn't have seen each other for a month anyway so it was for the best." _

"_I'm such an ass, Toya." I remarked after a bout of silence. I really was in more ways than one. One, for falling for someone like Syaoran Li and two for wanting something that I knew was unreachable. That was a Kinomoto trait though: all members of my family had a stubborn streak in them and they wished to reach for something that was out of their grasp. While many had succeeded or were getting there, like Toya, there were some like me who didn't know when to give up. _

"_You're just a kaijuu." My brother amended._

"_I'd like to say some nonwork-related words to you right now." I silently appreciated the turn of humor that my brother had incorporated: it felt nice to suddenly lighten up._

"_Love you too. You know," I heard Toya stand up, "I'll be in my office when you need me. Kaho will let you in unless I'm in a meeting." _

"_Hm." I grunted back. Kinomoto's sure knew how to help each other out in tough situations, especially Kinomoto siblings. _

_I closed my eyes thinking about the people I'd met Saturday. If I personified life, I'd make it a girl like the one from Yukito's favorite song, "Antonia" by Motion City Soundtrack. Someone so full of life and spontaneous: perhaps that's why I hated and loved it at the same time. _

_I picked up my cell phone and called Watanuki. It was high time I told him that I couldn't be with him. It wouldn't be fair to him if we were in a relationship and I had someone else on my mind constantly. _

"_Hello?" Watanuki picked up on the third ring. I always disliked talking on phones, the conversations went misheard and it felt weird to talk to someone who wasn't there in person. It was as if I was intruding on someone's personal life. While I knew in most cases I wasn't, but I couldn't shrug off the feeling. _

"_Hi Watanuki, it's Sakura."_

"_Hey Saks, what's up?"_

"_Nothing much listen I just wanted to talk to you about Saturday."_

"_Sure." I noticed apprehension lace his voice and felt guilty at my actions. Truthfully, nothing big had happened Saturday night. I had danced with him and agreed to have dinner with him Monday. It was this dinner that I knew we needed to discuss. _

"_I apologize first," I mumbled out hoping he heard me, "and I'd like to say that I'm sorry Watanuki but I see nothing in you but a friend." There was a silence on the other end. I knew I had royally screwed up by using one of my good friends but I held my breath and waited._

"_It's okay." The two words put me at ease almost instantly. I was surprised mostly at the fact that he forgave me._

"_It's okay?" I repeated unsure about what he had said. _

"_Yes. Saks, I'm not stupid. While I was hoping that you wouldn't reject me I guess it was kind of expected you know? It's one of those things you have to live with. And don't you pine over me. I'll move on."_

"_But Watanuki about dinner tonight-" I interrupted trailing off and letting him finish. _

"_I think it's best if you spend some time with your girlfriends. You know Tomoyo really cares about you so why don't you talk to her instead of me?"_

"_I-" I didn't know how to continue and gulped realizing what I had intended to do. What a caring friend I was. _

"_I'm sorry." I whispered realizing indeed that I needed to seriously have some girl time. It was wonderful talking to men and brothers and people who were there as my protectors but girls needed each other. I heard Watanuki again and listened._

"_It's okay. So what else is going on?" Watanuki's carefree reminded me of Fai's but at the same time I knew that one was more reserved than the other. Making up my mind with what Watanuki had said I answered him._

"_I think I'm going to take a rain check on the dinner. Tomoyo and I need to chill."_

"_Good, I was hoping you would say that. Anyway we both need to get to work. Talk to you later?"_

"_Yeah, bye Watanuki."_

"_Bye Saks." There was a click on the other line and I hung up soon after. I seriously needed some girl bonding time. Perhaps I'd call Kaho to come spend the night over. _

_Remembering Toya's earlier words I made my way up to his office. His office was six floors above mine and the elevator ride upstairs was excruciatingly slow. When it finally arrived I stepped out and turned to the right where there was a desk that Kaho currently occupied and my brother's silhouette that I discerned from inside his office. I approached the desk and Kaho looked up hearing my arrival. _

"_Hello Sakura." Her tone was crisp yet warm. It was this tone that allowed Kaho to be taken seriously but also understandably. _

"_Hi Kaho." She looked behind her and then back at me. _

"_I don't know if you want to talk to him. He's on the phone with someone and he doesn't sound too happy." I cringed. From what I heard Toya was shouting obscenities at someone over the phone. _

"_That wasn't why I came here." I responded clarifying my earlier thoughts. "I was going to invite you to spend the night at our apartment, you know something like a girls night." I watched as Kaho pondered the idea. _

"_I'm interested so you can count me in. It'll just take me a while to convince Mr. overprotective dad that I won't injure myself at your place." I laughed at Kaho's statement. _

"_Just give me a call later."_

"_Sure." I turned around, bidding bye to her and walked back to the elevator. Before getting in, I turned around and waved again. Kaho returned it. _

_This time around, the elevator ride seemed faster and the rest of the workday passed by in a blur. _

_Around seven-thirty that evening the doorbell to the apartment rang and Kaho stood outside. That night before falling asleep, I hazily regarded the ice cream boxes in front of me and the junk food on the coffee table. Making a mental note to clean it up in the morning I fell asleep on the couch, knowing full well that two girls who understood me were in the rooms adjacent. Girlfriends- they were important and my life happened to revolve around them too. I could effectively say that I could have cared less about Syaoran Li at that moment. I stifled a yawn before I settled into my makeshift bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_

**So, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as that is the only way I can make this story better ^_^**

**Did anyone understand the double-meaning of the Chapter's title?**

**And for those who have been keeping up with the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles Manga what do you think of Watanuki's appearance? **


	5. Airports

**Hi everyone...**

**I'm sorry this update's taken a while- please forgive me. I'll admit there's less SxS interaction in this chapter, but don't worry, it'll arrive next chapter.**

**pyscho-pyro-shrink: the double meaning was that Sakura ended up back where she started, it's more a description of where her life has led her and what's happened so far. Thanks for reviewing.  
**

**lhaine07- don't worry, Syaoran will redeem himself, he's currently a guy trying to sort out his feelings...it won't be apparent this chapter, but next chapter when part of Syaoran is modeled off of Darcy from _Pride and Prejudice_ I'm sure you'll be happier. Beleive me, I love him as much as you do. But thank you for reviewing all the same.  
**

**poems2songs- nice inference about Sakura and Syaoran meeting in Hong Kong...which they will do. I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter, though you may not find it as entertaining as the last few. Thanks for constantly reviewing, it makes me quite happy.  
**

**DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura- thanks so much for the review. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**shi eri- I'm glad you like Toya, I happen to like him quite a bit myself. Thank you for the review and enjoy reading this chapter.**

**Topaz Tsubasa- YAY! Someone caught my random allusion! Though I alluded more to the Watanuki in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. I'm sad that he was almost a "replacement" in this case but hey, he's a nice character. And don't worry about the SxS combo: I assure you there will be more of that later...not this chapter but the next and the ones after. Thanks for the review as well.**

**Mystic Moon Empress- thanks a lot for the review. Enjoy reading this chapter and stay tuned...though I think the better thing to say is please keep reading.**

**And last but not least thank you Armageddon Angel for as usual being an amazing beta. I owe you so many thanks...**

**No more delays, here is chapter 5 of "Lonely in Gorgeous"- not a lot of SxS, but we're one chapter away from that. There is more information on Sakura's work this chapter...anyway: Enjoy ^_^

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5: Airports**

I rushed to pack along with Tomoyo. The last few weeks had flown by in a blur. After Syaoran's departure, Tomoyo and I were swamped with work. We had to organize the tickets for us and another employee who would be moving as well as get in touch, via e-mail, with the people working at Li Corporations. It was hectic-I was organizing documents deciding which ones we could finish now before we left, which ones we'd have to scrap, and which ones we'd have to work on with the Li Corporation.

The first week, I begrudgingly had to let our investors know which programs we were combining. That met with mixed reactions of varying degrees. According to Grandpa, it would be ok since we had that joint-venture.

The second week and third week we rushed to finish the remaining accounting problems and issues we had to fix. It had taken a while, but we'd finally finished. That meant the remaining week I had to stay in touch with Meiling Rae and Yue Wong every day. And each of those days we had to work on certain accounting issues with them. It took us a while to finish categorizing all the duplications but we finished at the end. We had finally finished today and we were leaving on the midnight flight arriving early the next morning in Hong Kong.

* * *

_I rather liked the people I was set to work with in Hong Kong. I remember that Meiling called me up suddenly the Friday of the third week. Yukito and Fai had left around two weeks ago back to Hong Kong after Yukito told Toya that he preferred working as an architect rather than being chairperson to the company. Thus, grandfather took his place for the time being as Toya searched for someone to replace Grandpa._

_That third Friday, a few minutes before my usual lunch hour, I was planning on just heading down to the cafeteria, located at the bottom of the Amamiya Corps building, to get lunch that I could eat up in my office. _

_When I returned back to my office, my phone was beeping indicating that I had a message. I sat down behind my desk making myself comfortable before listening to the voicemail that had appeared in my fifteen minute absence. _

Hello,

This is Meiling Rae-I'm head for the Accounting division for the Li Corporation and I'm here to discuss with you the joint-venture regarding both Amamiya Corps and the Li Corporation. I, along with my colleague Yue Wong, have come up with a list of people that we have decided to keep, leave, and combine when it comes to the joint-venture. Yue just faxed Tomoyo Daidouji the list so you should be getting it soon enough.

I also wanted to discuss sometime soon with you who we, Li Corporation and Amamiya Group, still want to work with when regarding the joint-venture. I'm afraid I'm still trying to finish and tie up some loose ends this week, so it won't be possible today but maybe Monday. Just send me an e-mail so I'll know when to call you. Until then I guess.

I really look forward to working with you Ms. Kinomoto.

_The machine beeped alerting me that this was my first and only message and I played it again, this time scribbling down the number to fax the documents to and the e-mail given to me. Once I had it, I stopped my answering machine and walked out of my office hoping to find Tomoyo in hers. She was looking over documents, I suppose the ones faxed to her recently, when I walked in._

_"Hello Tomoyo."_

_"Hi Sakura. Look what I have." She held up the documents and I made my way over to her desk taking the sheets handed to me. On them, in neatly organized format, there was a list of what Meiling Rae had said there was going to be. I briefly skimmed them over before putting them aside to make copies later. _

_"Do you have our list ready?"_

_"Not yet, Nakuru had to make that last minute correction and she's handing it to me soon. After that I just have to quickly edit it and fax it over." I nodded my head glad that we were progressing forward. We may not have been matching the perfect pace, but where we were at now was as good as anything. _

_"All right. When Nakuru gives you the list, tell her to stay in your office for a while and give me a call. I need to tell you two about Meiling Rae's message." Tomoyo raised her eyebrow at this but I dismissed it before continuing. "By the way Tomoyo, here is the number you have to fax the documents to." I handed my cousin a post-it-note on which I had written the number I'd been given. _

_"Thanks Sakura. What are you going to do now?" I bade Tomoyo a quick bye before leaving to finish up my lunch. _

_I was more than glad when I returned to my office. All those hours of overtime during the past few weeks had paid off leaving me with only one more file which I had to finish before the end of the day. I looked at the clock on the bottom right hand corner of my computer monitor. It was now almost one-thirty in the afternoon. I would probably spend about an hour on the paperwork, spend an hour with the Li Corp issue, and that would approximately leave me with two hours for Morita-san. Finally, it seemed as if I could go home early for once this month. _

_Deciding to enjoy the rest of my lunch break, I ate the sub I had bought reveling in its taste. I loved my veggies especially my tomatoes and onions. So I had loaded up my sub with those particular flavors. I finished it soon enough and set about drinking some water that I had also bought in the cafeteria. _

_I mused about visiting my father this weekend before I left for Hong Kong until Tomoyo called me to her office. _

_Walking in, I noticed Nakuru immediately. She was tall and energetic- the energy was hardly put to waste when she worked, and she was coincidentally a good friend of Kaho's. She and Kaho had met in University and it was Kaho herself who had helped Nakuru land her current career. _

_"Hi Sakura." The tall brunette greeted as I walked in, "How are you today?"_

_"Ready to go home on time for once." The three of us in the room shared a laugh at my comment before I took a perched seat on Tomoyo's desk. Nakuru had already occupied the chair I had sat in earlier during the lunch break. _

_"So here's the list." Tomoyo commenced once we were all seated. "Sakura, we can make any corrections or errors and then compare it with the list sent to us." I nodded my head._

_"And after, I'll discuss the message I received." I added._

_The three of us sat down and pored over the current list. I noticed no errors on my sheet and handed it back to Tomoyo who, like Nakuru as well, found no errors. _

_"Well, now that that's done, let's look at this list." Tomoyo handed me the second one and I prayed that whatever knowledge I'd gained about business in Hong Kong over the last few weeks would aid me in this trial. I glanced at the first name on my list and let out a sight recognizing the Wong stock holding company. As I kept perusing the list I noticed that Li Corporation had held on to, or "merged" many of their investors and accountants. Next to me, I heard Nakuru let out a gasp and turned to her curious._

_"What's up?"_

_"Never knew that they had hold in Wong Stockholding."_

_"Really?" Tomoyo skimmed her sheets. "They're the biggest investors into Li Corps. Why?"_

_"I used to know them, it's nothing big." Both Tomoyo and I knew that Nakuru didn't like talking about her life before University. The only person who knew anything was Kaho and even she wouldn't dare spill the secret: even Toya was left in the darkness on this issue._

_"Okay then." I answered as I continued to glance at the list. After ten more minutes of searching the list, we had finished our analyses of the lists and Tomoyo copied down the names we had found that we could change or move into different categories. _

_"So," my cousin stated as she began typing up the names, "the call?"_

_"Meiling Rae- who works for the accounting department at Li Corps, called me before lunch today. We need to discuss merger investors next week and I wanted to let you guys know, cause we'll probably be doing a lot of bridge-line calls next week."_

_"Do you need someone to set it up for you?" Nakuru asked. "I don't have a lot left to do for today so I can do it for you?"_

_"Sure. I'm not sure on the number, but make it six plus." Nakuru nodded before turning to the door. _

_"Well then you two, I'm heading out. See you later."_

_"Bye Nakuru." Nakuru left and I glanced at Tomoyo. I hadn't left her desk and now stood up deciding to sit in the seat that was far more cushioned. _

_"Are you going to finish the Morita-san issue?" Moyo asked as I took a seat. _

_"Yeah, I just want to sit here for a second. May I?" Tomoyo nodded her head as her fingers clacked once again on the keyboard. _

_"Are you excited about the move to Hong Kong, Sakura?" She asked after a few moments. I rested my arms on the desk and placed my head on top of them._

_"Excited to a degree and nervous to a degree."_

_"Excited for the new life nervous about the new people?" I nodded my head and lifted my head up. _

_"Not just new but the old as well." I replied. We both sat in silence as our thoughts wandered to our respective boyfriends. Eriol, even though he had called his relationship with Tomoyo off, had sent her a card on Valentines Day and I knew she was happy about that. However, he'd stopped calling her, something I'd noticed when Tomoyo didn't spend any late nights at the phone. _

_Fore me it was different. I had not had contact with Syaoran at all since his departure, granted I was expecting it, but it still hurt. I had gotten an e-mail from Futtie- how she managed to get my e-mail I don't know, asking me if I was still seeing her brother. The fact that she didn't know struck a chord and I wrote him an e-mail: asking him to tell his sister. I never received a reply but secretly knew that I wanted one. At least some sort of acknowledgment that he had read my e-mail. I abruptly decided that my job was worth more at this moment than chasing what I believed was unrequited love. _

_"I think I'm going to go, Tomoyo." Tomoyo acknowledged my departure with a nod, briefly meeting my eyes as I left. _

_* * * * * _

_I connected on to the bridge line on Monday and logged in as I thought about my weekend at home in Tomoeda._

_The weekend had passed by nicely. I had taken my laptop with me and gone to visit my dad in Tomoeda. Toya had followed me with Kaho and Tomoyo. It was an important event Saturday and we all liked to partake in it. _

_Every year on February 25__th__ we would visit my mother's grave, wish her a happy birthday, and update her with what had happened in our lives since Christmas. Grandfather usually came down and so did Aunt Sonomi. After our visit, we would go home and eat Dad's delicious food as mother's smiling face looked down at us. I always cried that day, and Saturday had been no exception to the rule. Looking at the lunch on my desk: yaki soba, I suddenly wished to be at home in Tomoeda again, eating lunch with my dad and relishing in his home cooking. _

_I left the phone on and moved to get the papers that were on my desk. Moments later I heard a beep._

_"Hello, Sakura Kinomoto, head of the bridge line, may I ask who just logged in?"_

_"Hi Sakura, it's me Nakuru. » _

_"Hey Nakuru. We'll just wait for the other four now." Relaxing, I waited as more beeps connected. I repeated what I'd asked Nakuru and soon enough, Tomoyo, Nakuru, and I were joined by Meiling Rae, Yue Wong, and Ryu Ling. _

_"So," I began initiating conversation, "I'm glad to be working with you all and I want hope that we get to learn more about each other today."_

_"Me too." Came a voice that I placed as Meiling's since it was feminine and sounded different from Tomoyo's and Nakuru's. _

_"Let's start with the merger list." Tomoyo suggested and I amended her. We discussed the list for a while; Meiling had apparently noticed the same things Tomoyo and I did when it came to who should be on the merger list._

_"We have so many investors in common with Amamiya Corps." She stated as we finalized the list. "It's a wonder we didn't get together sooner." _

_"Same coming from here." Nakuru stated for us. "Say while we're at it. Can we finalize the details of how we're working in Hong Kong?"_

_"You mean where?" Came I voice I came to place as Yue's. His voice was rich and smooth and I wondered what kind of a man he was. I guessed he was from a fairly well off family since he spoke quite formally and with extreme politesse. _

_"Yes." I noticed Nakuru's clipped response and made a mental note to question her about it later. Why would she be mad at a new colleague?_

_"You'll be working at the Li Corps building." Yue continued as though he had not noticed her response. "We have many offices open on the accounting floor and you're welcome to move into them." _

_"Thank you." I stated before Nakuru could put in her share of words. "And will there be someone to greet us upon our arrival?" I asked. I wanted to know if anyone was meeting us at the airport so that I knew whether or not I had to schedule rides to get us from the airport our apartment(s)._

_"Yes." Meiling seemed to be dominating the conversation on the Li Corps side much the same way I was dominating the conversation on this side. "I'll be there with Ryu and Yue at the airport holding a big sign. I think it'll be easier that way since we can meet before our first real day of work."_

_"That sounds good." Pitched in Moyo and moments later Nakuru and I agreed, though Nakuru with more reserve than I expected. I decided that it was better to see my colleagues and get to know them a bit before I began working with them._

_"Well that's that." It was Ryu who spoke this time. His voice held a playful tenor sounding a bit like Syaoran's voice. "We'll see you at the end of the week then."_

_"Yeah." After saying our respective goodbyes we hung up and I walked down the hall to Nakuru's office. _

_"Hey," I entered after a knock, "what was up with that attitude earlier?" Nakuru typed something and didn't avert her eyes to look at me. After a while she answered with a question of her own._

_"With Yue you mean?" Nakuru turned away from her computer and swiveled her chair around so that she was looking at the view out of her window. _

_"Yes." I approached her desk and wondered why she was easily able to address one of our new colleagues by first name. Her attitude today had been different as well and I was wondering why she was defensive and had put up invisible, yet strong, barriers around herself. Nakuru didn't answer immediately, something I expected with her recent attitude and I waited patiently for her to talk._

_"It's something that I don't like to tell people about Sakura. I don't mean to be rude or anything but-" Nakuru turned back to me and I noticed the sadness in her face. I came to the conclusion that Nakuru's attitude had something to do with the past that she didn't like talking about. _

_"It's okay. Later then." Nakuru acknowledged me with a nod as I left. By the end of the week, I'd know more about Nakuru than I would have ever thought possible._

* * *

"Sakura?" I turned to the door of my room seeing an exasperated Tomoyo. Poor girl, the past few weeks had taken a toll on her. I could see the bags under her eyes and realized myself that I probably looked the same.

"Yes." I sat down on my bed unable to take anymore. I needed a break.

"Our flight leaves in approximately four hours. Are you done?" I viewed the chaotic mess that I had created within the past hour.

Clothes were strewn everywhere and certain items of sentimental value were missing, leaving my room bare. I had packed up my posters opting to put them up in the place I would own in Hong Kong. That was one of the more exciting things to look forward to, experiencing life in two nice Asian metropolises.

"Does it look like it?" I returned her question with a question of my own. Tomoyo surveyed the mess with her eyes before rolling them at me.

"Nope. Here I'll help since I'm done."

Together, we worked in silence. I knew though what both of us were thinking about. It was rare for silent moments to come between us. When they did, we knew that the problems were ones we needed to think about first before asking for advice. In this case, the problem was how to approach our relationships.

We had briefly mentioned the subject during our lunch break but it was enough to get Tomoyo to contemplate and be moody. I had brought up Eriol and Tomoyo had sobered up but I noticed that her excitement had dissipated to be replaced with nervousness. She was worried and I didn't blame her, Eriol hadn't contacted her for the past few weeks. Cursing myself, for even mentioning it to her, I began to pack thinking about a certain Li.

Eriol had left with Syaoran and left promising Tomoyo a renewed relationship when they next met. That was nice of him, but I knew that Tomoyo was still apprehensive about meeting him again. The way she seemed to tense up right before the trip, indicated to me her fear and worry.

I packed the rest of my clothes away wondering when exactly my relationship would begin. Syaoran hadn't mentioned anything and I'd been too scared to call him after he left. What would he think of me? Would he even consider me after I so rudely dismissed him from my apartment? Actually, I corrected myself, how would our next meeting play out? Who would apologize first? And would I be able to control my feelings? I doubted anything would occur though: he was the one avoiding me.

I mumbled a few choice words under my breath as I fought to crush those flames: my romantic relationship with him was done, but it was time to move on and at least gain in him a friend. After all I would be seeing him a lot soon.

We finished packing the rest of the clothes away leaving my room in what appeared to be a state of disorderly chaos. It felt so bare and nostalgic. I didn't want to leave the apartment now, even though I had been looking forward to the move for a while.

Watanuki and Naoko had promised to look after it for us, coming in every once in a while to check the plumbing and whatnot during our absence. I made a mental reminder to send those two postcards with a thank you note attached. It was the least I could do.

"I'll get freshened up," Tomoyo announced standing up with a yawn. She effectively slipped me out of my nostalgia. "Toya's dropping us off at the airport right?"

"Yeah." My answer came out oddly since I let out a yawn as well.

"Ok." Tomoyo left and I pondered about everything that had culminated up to this moment over the past two months. To think, I had gone from running a boutique with Tomoyo to managing accounting assets for my grandfather's Amamiya Group. Reality struck then, as I calculated how far I'd gotten in the past two months. I felt the sledgehammer life threw at me, I heard the roaring train I was on, I saw the blurry sights pass me by as memories, and I collapsed on my bed wanting a recluse to something. I couldn't understand where to find the recluse though.

By stepping foot in Hong Kong, I'd leave the troubles of the past four weeks behind, but garner more under my belt. Was I ready for that? I breathed out silently embracing the fact that today was a Friday meaning I had a weekend to rest before I began working. Tomoyo came out from the bathroom and smiled at me. She understood the well of feelings I was harboring at that moment. It seemed that the well had hit both of us with a ton of bricks.

"Get ready. I think your brother will be here soon."

I nodded my head and entered the bathroom. Turning on the cold water, I splashed some on my face. The refreshing cool felt nice and served to wake me up. I tried to erase some of the remaining glimpses of tiredness from my face and wiped my face with a towel when I was done. I peeked into the mirror and grimaced at the reflection I saw. For the past few weeks I'd been grimacing a lot, perhaps it was due to the stress I'd been through. Regardless, I knew that the five hours of sleep I'd get on the plane were some much needed hours. When I exited the bathroom, making sure that nothing important was left inside, Toya was sitting on the couch and Tomoyo was drinking a glass of water in the kitchen.

"Ready?" Toya asked. I felt his concern for me and knew that before I left I'd get a bone-crushing hug from him. He was afraid for me and I knew that he if given the opportunity would love to get into a fist fight with Li. While I would have appreciated it a while back, right now I felt it was unnecessary: what's done was done. There was no need to keep dwelling on the past.

"Yeah." I walked to my bedroom and grabbed my two suitcases noticing that Tomoyo had already stationed hers by the door. A few moments later, mine joined hers and Toya stood up from his position at the sofa, grabbing two bags and heading downstairs. Tomoyo and I grabbed each of the two remaining ones and walked outside. I couldn't help but let out a reluctant sigh as we exited the place.

"I'll miss this apartment." Tomoyo breathed, her breath mingling with the cold night air.

"Same here." We looked longingly at our residence for the past two years before turning around and heading down the stairs. Toya was waiting there for us with his car. He decided to drive by himself today. When we reached him, he put the remaining two bags in the trunk before nodding to us. I climbed in, next to him and Tomoyo took a seat in the back.

The ride to the airport was silent but comforting. No words needed to be said since we all felt comforted with just the knowledge that we could spend some time together before Tomoyo and I left for Hong Kong. It passed by fast like rides normally did when I felt pressed for time. I closed my eyes and let out a breathy sigh.

It was sad that I wouldn't be able to hop in a car and drive to my father's house in Tomoeda or run to my family when I felt like it.

Getting out as Toya parked the car I made my way inside, Tomoyo and Toya following. The ticket counter wasn't far and the airport wasn't nearly as crowded as it was regularly since the Hong Kong flight was a midnight one and it was nearing nine right now. We walked to the counter that was to our right. The lady behind the Japan Air Airlines desk looked up hearing us arrive.

"Hello, can I help you tonight?"

"Hello," I returned, "I'm with the party of three flying to Hong Kong under Amamiya Corps." Grandfather, after much unheard protesting from my side, had paid for all three of our tickets in first class. The woman behind the counter typed a few things onto a keyboard and turned back to the three of us in front of the counter.

"Names please?" she asked politely. Her accent was veiled thickly but I could still pick up hints of the brusque Osaka accent.

"Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Nakuru Sohma." I watched the air hostess' face change in confusion before she turned to me.

"I'm sorry ma'am. There's a Sakura Kinomoto, and a Tomoyo Daidouji, but there's no Nakuru Sohma." I turned to Tomoyo and my brother silently asking if they knew anything. At the shake of their heads I looked around the airport hoping to find Nakuru. I heard her first before I saw her as she walked up to us with her heels and her luggage rolling behind her.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized upon finding us. "I ran late at home." I nodded my head before hesitantly posing the question.

"Nakuru, I was confirming our reservation and your name wasn't on it." Nakuru eyes widened and she bit her lip. I was growing intensely curious about the things that she was hiding from me. After she regained her composure, she turned back to the woman at the counter who had silently been watching our exchange for a while.

"Are you still looking at the reservation?" the brunette asked, resting her luggage behind her.

"Yes ma'am."

"Is there a Nakuru Wong on that list?" I opened my mouth to ask why but felt Toya's hand on my shoulder taking it as my cue to shut up. I glanced at him regarding his actions.

"She'll tell us when she wants to Sakura." My gaze returned to the scene near the counter. The lady had apparently confirmed the presence of Nakuru and was taking her passport to give the boarding pass. A few minutes later she handed it back and Nakuru placed her bags on the weighing scale. Both of them were twenty kilograms (forty-four pounds) and were sent to the baggage area on the conveyer belt. Tomoyo stepped up with her passport soon after and the process was repeated. Finally it was my turn and my bags were sent. I was detached and convalescent during this process and snapped out of it when Toya stated he was leaving.

"I'm going to miss you two." He stated in a low voice. Both Tomoyo and I knew that Toya sincerely meant it and we reached out to hug him. I stiffened in my brother's arms and Tomoyo moved to give us siblings some space.

"What'll I do now that my complain buddy is going to be in a different country from me?" I asked relaxing into his hold.

"I don't know. I have heard recently of this invention- it's a telephonic device that allows you to talk to me, wherever you are."

"Really?" I questioned leaning back and silently glad that Toya's sarcasm was able to lighten the current mood.

"Yes, and I expect frequent calls from said machine."

"But I don't want to increase Fai and Yukito's phone bill." When Fai had found out that Tomoyo and I would be moving to Hong Kong, he had forced us to move into his three bedroom condo. He and Yukito shared a bedroom, so Tomoyo and I would each have our own. After his constant begging Tomoyo and I had finally agreed. I moved away from Toya and grabbed my bags.

"I have two and a half hours to kill at the airport. And you need to go home to your pregnant wife." My brother gave me a sad smile. I knew he was glad in some senses that I was growing up and moving away but he was also sad at the fact that he couldn't watch me as closely as he had done before. As I turned to go away I felt a hand on my shoulder stop me.

"Do you have to leave now or can you wait a few minutes?" I turned, once Toya's hand left my shoulder and enquired his actions.

"Why?" The simple statement was enough as Tomoyo and Nakuru next to me also wondered why he asked us to stay.

"Dad wants to see you off." I blinked and stared for several moments at Toya's grim expression. In all my hurry I had placed thoughts of my father far from my mind. I knew that it was to avoid the feelings of longing but still my actions were uncalled for and seemed uncaring on my part. I managed to nod my head and followed Toya to the seating area across from the counter.

The four of us took seats- Toya sitting next to me, Nakuru and Tomoyo across from us. We sat in silence neither of us knowing what would be an appropriate topic of conversation at this moment. Our thoughts were interrupted when we saw two people approaching us.

Sonomi Daidouji was a powerful lady. She was my aunt and was the CEO of a child company of Amamiya Group. The company sold toys and was quite successful in its own right. The tall CEO had short hair and wore her common beige suit. However, today, though her attire showed a sense of professionalism, there was a distinct motherly air about her as she approached her daughter.

At the same time my own father greeted me. He hadn't changed much since my high school years. The glasses always falling off his nose were there along with his caring smile. Mother always said that she loved the smile the most about him. I watched him as he took long steps to me and stood up when he got closer.

"I'm glad you're here." I uttered launching myself into his arms and acting, for once, like the little girl I used to be. He returned the hug with a laugh.

"Seems to me I have a Petite Princessse here." I smiled-more at the allusion than anything else. I was still a kid at heart after all these years, just like Le Petit Prince. I relaxed and we stayed there-all of us-talking and passing some time away. My father asked me something I han't expected before the departure.

"Sakura, say hi to Syaoran for me will you? He was such a nice fellow." I felt guilty for not telling my father that Syaoran and I were no longer close and could feel Toya's questioning glare at my back.

"I'll tell him that if I see him." I replied trying hard to not lace my voice with disappointment. I had forced my way into this hole and I let myself sink deeper into it. Either way I couldn't very well go up to Syaoran and give him my father's regards in Hong Kong now could I? After a while, Nakuru, Tomoyo, and I knew we had to leave.

"Bye." We stated turning to the checkpoint and waving one last time. The three on the other side waved. With wistful smiles, the three of us-Nakuru, Tomoyo and I made our leave.

* * *

The plane ride was five hours long. During its duration I had watched an in-flight movie. It was called "Fireflies- River of Light" and was about a class of fourth grade students learning to appreciate nature by cultivating fireflies. I let sleep take over me soon after, joining Nakuru and Tomoyo in slumber.

By the time I woke up, we were in our descent to Hong Kong. Tomoyo was awake and leaning out the window to look. Nakuru, by the aisle and across from us, was also looking at the window. Seeing me awake she greeted me a hello.

"Had a good rest?"

"Yes but I need more."

"We'll get some soon. Now why don't you look out the window at Hong Kong." I turned to the other side and was amazed at the skyline. The water of the South China Sea was dark below us, but the skyline sparkled in the early morning darkness. I watched as we made our way inland. Soon, the ground started coming closer and I, as usual, gripped the armrests of my seat on impact at our landing.

The screech and sounds that followed along with the surging on the runway before the brake were always my most dreaded part of flights. When we finally came to a restful stop at the gate and the seatbelt signs were no longer illuminated, I stood up with my travel companions, stretching my tired limbs.

When the coast had partially cleared we grabbed our bags and headed out, uttering a quick goodbye to the air hosts and hostesses who had served us on the flight. We found customs quite fast- it was relatively easy to pass through- and soon after made our way to the baggage claim. Our plane's baggage hadn't arrived yet so we waited silently and fatigued for the bags to arrive. It was during this wait that I finally admitted to myself that I was in Hong Kong and was closer to my recent flame than ever before.

When our plane's baggage was announced, Nakuru and I approached the luggage carousel leaving Tomoyo with our hand bags. We found our valises soon enough and made our way back to Tomoyo before leaving the airport.

I was unsure regarding who we were supposed to look for, but Nakuru assured us she knew who they were. She began leading us to a group of three people, one-the sole lady- holding a sign that said Amamiya Corps. We made our way over and introduced ourselves.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto." I bowed. The lady bowed as well introducing herself as Meiling Rae. She had long straight black hair and was wearing a chi-pao style shirt with a pair of jeans. The man with his arm around her presented himself as Ryu. I turned to the last man, who introduced himself as Yue Wong. Tomoyo introduced herself as well and I turned to Nakuru.

"Hi, I'm Nakuru Wong." She stated in a low voice. I heard a gasp come from Yue and noticed his eyes widen.

"Nakuru?" he asked as though he was unsure. There was a silence until Nakuru decided to break it.

"I've come back." She announced moving to embrace him. I noticed Ryu and Meiling had looks of astonishment on their faces and was about to question when Nakuru turned to me and Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry for hiding this from you two," she said with an air of regret, "but I ran away ten years ago a week after my wedding. And Yue here-he is my husband." I realized there was more to the story and that this was the story Nakuru had concealed so well for the past ten years. Tomoyo offered her an encouraging smile and I did the same.

"Are you going home with him?" Tomoyo asked curious.

"I-" she hesitated unsure of how to answer but Yue spoke up for her.

"She's returning home." The finality of his tone gave all the answers and we all bid goodbye to the married couple as they made their way home. Meiling and Ryu turned to Tomoyo and I leading us to their car. Once inside, with Ryu at the wheel, Meiling decided to initiate conversation moving away from the scene at the airport.

"So, where to?"

"100 Shek Pai Wan Road, Aberdeen." Ryu nodded his head as he began weaving through the streets to get us to our destination.

"Was the flight okay?" Meiling asked. She was trying to become a friend without sounding too inquisitive and I appreciated her attempts. I let Tomoyo answer for the two of us.

"It was alright. Meiling, do you know Nakuru?" I was surprised by the boldness in Tomoyo's statement and waited to hear what Meiling had to say.

"Yes," she answered after a while turning slightly to look at us. "She's my older sister." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"You see the Li Corporation is a conglomeration of five prominent families- the Rae family, the Wong family, the Ling family, the Hiragizawa family, and of course the Li family. We always intermarry-it's expected. But after marriage the women are expected to stay home. And Nakuru wasn't too keen on that." She left the conversation leaving me with many details to fill in, details that I would find out much later. Ryu, sensing the uncomfortable silence in the car after the conversation turned on the radio and I let out a small smile as I heard popular Chinese music wash over us. After a while Ryu spoke up.

"Are you excited about work Monday?"

"A bit."

"Well, you'll get to meet Syaoran," Meiling announced, "he's my arrogant cousin and the CEO but he's okay."

"I've already met him." I stated as I turned to look out the window.

"Really? He didn't mention anyone after he got back." Once again the topic died as suddenly as it had started. But it was good since moments later Ryu stopped the car. I wasn't surprised by Meiling's statement in the car, if his own sister didn't know then I doubted she would.

"Um, here we are." Ryu announced getting out of the car and going to the trunk. I followed suit with Tomoyo and Meiling and the three of us took one suitcase each. Now that I saw Ryu in a better light, he was handsome with dark brown hair and a slightly muscular build. He looked more boyish compared to Syaoran.

Making our way up the porch steps I rang the doorbell and moments later a sleepy Fai opened the door. He brightened upon seeing us and after saying goodbye to Ryu and Meiling, Tomoyo and I made our way inside. We were now ready to begin our life in Hong Kong.

* * *

**So, how did the chapter turn out? After editing I like it a bit better. For one I know many are wondering about Nakuru and Yue- the story will come to light down the road. And Syaoran and Sakura's reunion will be- well, interesting.**

**Definitely more SxS in later chapter(s)- Ryu, Meiling, Nakuru, and Yue will not be as prominent as they were in this chapter but they will be important characters and the same goes for Fai and Yukito. **

**There's not really anymore to say.**

**Please review ^_^ and make this week extra happy...I graduate next Saturday ^_^  
**

**Kaoruhana... ^_^  
**


	6. Li Corp

**Thank you to all the following people for reviews: lhanie07, Serendipity281, michiko14anime, enemrizza, psycho-pyro-shrink, DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura, Mystic Moon Empress, and poems2songs ^_^ I always take my reviews into consideration and enjoy reading them.**

**lhaine07- hopefully this chapter will be better, granted shorter. I think however that the next chapter will be more to your liking.**

**Serendipity281- Kuro-tan is not in this story sorry. But our SxS couple will make up don't worry.**

**michiko14anime- I like their first encounter in Hong Kong, but why don't you be the judge of how that runs?**

**enemrizza- thank you for reading my story ^_^ It makes me so happy :) There's more SxS in this chapter so tell me what you think.**

**psycho-pyro-shrink- thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much ^_^ lol now I'm an ingoing freshman to UNC ^_^**

**DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura- thanks for the review, I hope you like this next chapter as well.**

**Mystic Moon Empress- yay!!!!!!!!!!! You will enjoy (I hope) the SxS interaction, let's just see. Thanks for the congrats :)**

**poems2songs- well why don't I let the readers read and see what happens. I hope it's to everyone's liking. **

**And last but not least I need to thank Armageddon Angel for being an amazing beta yet again ^_^ **

**So here goes Chapter six with its SxS interaction in Hong Kong!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Li Corp**

I walked into Syaoran's office following Meiling, Nakuru, and Tomoyo. His office was fairly neat save for the papers littering his desk. Futtie had shown us in and the moment he heard our arrival the young CEO looked up. He snapped his gaze onto all four of us, resting it longer on me than necessary.

"Hello," he greeted standing up from his chair, "I take it you like the workplace so far." His entire attitude seemed changed in this office as Tomoyo, Nakuru, and I answered with nods of our heads.

"That's good." We sat in silence for a while not knowing what to say when a knock resounded on the door and Futtie's head peaked through the crack made by the door opening.

"Eriol's here. Syaoran, want me to send him in?"

"Sure." I noticed Tomoyo's eyes glisten with a joy when he walked in. He looked to us, his face showing recognition and his blue eyes glinting with happiness before he approached Syaoran.

"I finished the stuff you gave me," he announced presenting a folder, "and may I say, I hope to be free today?" The last statement came out clipped as though Eriol was trying desperately to maintain a civil audience with Syaoran. Syaoran nodded hi s head and Eriol walked out, stopping by us on his way to the door.

"Syaoran, do you mind if I take Ms. Daidouji with me?" He asked turning back to the stoic CEO. "Seeing as how you kept me from seeing her this weekend?" Syaoran's expression faded to guilt for a few seconds before he answered.

"Go ahead, we're done here." Nodding, Eriol handed Tomoyo his arm and she gladly took it as the two walked out of the office. Syaoran turned to Nakuru and I wondered what exactly we were here for.

"It's been a while, Nakuru."

"I could say the same to you." The silence in the room was overpowering. Finally, Nakuru took the initiative. She walked forward and upon reaching Syaoran pulled him into a tight embrace. Syaoran stiffened before he slowly embraced his cousin. It had been a while and I knew that even Meilin next to me was having a hard time adjusting to her sister's return in her life. Letting go, Nakuru motioned to his office with her hands.

"You were so young when I left and now you're CEO. Times change don't they?"

"They do." Syaoran stood by his desk looking around his room as though seeing it for the first time. I couldn't help but wonder why he seemed different. Perhaps, I concluded it was due to the fact that this was his home. The two shared some more words in the awkward atmosphere before Nakuru turned to go. Meiling and I planned to follow her when Syaoran's voice halted our movements.

"Sakura can you stay here for a minute?" I stopped, turning to meet his gaze and found myself acquiescing to his request. I knew that sooner or later Syaoran and I needed to have a talk. Why not sooner? After Meilin and Nakuru had closed the door behind them he spoke up.

"Long time no see." I gave him credit for attempting to talk in a casual manner though we both knew that it wasn't helping any. Finding my voice after a few moments I replied.

"Long time no talk." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"Sakura, I-" I waited for him to continue as he phrased his words, "I'm sorry." He didn't elaborate and just stood there. It was not the statement I expected to come tumbling out of his mouth. Finally I responded.

"You're not forgiven."

"I was expecting that." He leaned against his desk staring at the floor, hunched and looking nervous. "I wanted to; actually Ma wants to meet you." I noticed a quick save on his part but ignored it. Why mention that? Did he not realize that he had other things to do?

"Is that all?" I turned around to leave but paused at the door.

"Will you come? Friday night dinners are always important to Ma and she wanted to know if you'd come. She wants to meet you because," he paused and his reluctance showed through, "she wants to know just who Futtie always raves about." I digested this information wondering if it was okay to meet the Li Matriarch.

Grandfather had told me about her, she was beautiful and strong- in mind, body, and spirit, able to command so many people with her words. To know that someone as powerful as her wanted to meet me seemed surreal. I wasn't going to go. Not this soon. Perhaps later, when I knew it wouldn't be rude and I could handle being in Syaoran's presence without slapping him.

"Sorry, I have prior arrangements with the company. Perhaps some other time." I opened the door and left without having him say the final words. Outside, I was met with Futtie, who gave me a smile in greeting.

"What did my brother want to talk about?"

"Nothing." I lied praying she wouldn't notice how my voice wavered. "Are the elevators that way?" I pointed down the hall to my right and Futtie nodded.

"Sakura," she called as I was walking away, "do you want to eat lunch together later with Mei and Ryu?" I stopped wondering if it was good to take her up on that offer.

"Sure." I replied turning to give her a wave before departing to my floor once again. I sighed as I made my way to my desk and began with the files Meiling had given to me. When lunch rolled around I heard a knock and looked up to see Meiling.

"Hey, Futtie tells me you're joining us for lunch?"

"Yes." I quickly saved what I was working on and followed Meiling as she led me downstairs where we met up with Ryu and Futtie. The four of us walked across the street and enjoyed our lunch.

I quickly came to understand that Ryu and Mei, as she insisted I call her, were close friends with Syaoran and I stored that later. We had finished and were chatting the rest of the lunch hour away when Futtie asked the question I had been avoiding.

"Sakura, how's the relationship with my brother?" I glanced at her and realized she was genuinely curious and not willing to let this subject go.

"We don't have one."

"What do you mean?" Futtie asked as I now gained the attention of Ryu and Meiling.

"He dumped me a while ago." I stood up, deciding that it was high time I tailed it back to work. My mood apparently reflected on my lunch mates who stood up as well. We all left the restaurant and made our way to the Li Corp building.

* * *

The next day I got a call from Futtie requesting my presence in Syaoran's office. When I arrived there, he looked up from the paperwork on his desk.

"Hi."

"Hi. You called me here?" I asked hoping that I could leave sooner.

"I was wondering if we could talk about us?" He posed as he fidgeted.

"Talk about what?"

"What happened in Tokyo." He stood up, standing in front of his desk. I collected my thoughts as I thought of how to respond to his statement. Finally deciding, I gave him a reply.

"Syaoran- what happened in Tokyo was a mistake, a bad relationship. If that is all, I'll leave." I turned to leave.

"We had a good relationship." He countered back. I fumed, and once again lost my temper in front of the CEO especially at the mention of the relationship between him and me. Turning back I lashed out my anger at him.

"Excuse me. Our 'good relationship'," I emphasized good relationship with quotes, "included two nights of sleeping together, and you being an ass."

"I didn't mean for it to happen that way." He defended now leaning off the desk and glaring at me.

"Oh then please explain why you've been avoiding me and why you just left." I stood with my arms crossed wishing that I could close the gap between us to slap him.

"Look, it would have been a month before we saw each other again and we never got to know each other before-" he motioned with his hands, "you know. I wanted to make sure I wasn't lusting for you." I stared at him and silently signaled for him to continue.

"Look Sakura, I didn't mean to be an ass to you, though I probably was. I-" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm not the best at relationships and I want you to know that I actually do regret leaving you."

I wanted to snap back at him with comments of my own, but what was there to say? He had apologized, given me his reasons, and I couldn't argue them. Yet, I was still angry. I approached him and when there stopped, at a loss of what to do.

"Slap me." Syaoran commanded

I stared into his eyes confused. "What?"

"I said slap me. It's what you wanted to do right? So just do it and get it over with."

"No." I didn't feel like slapping him knowing that I would miss the shock on his face when my palm would have connected with his cheek. "We need to figure ourselves out."

"We do." He shuffled his feet with his hands in his pockets. "Lunch?" I paused in my actions.

"I don't know." Moving away, my feet led me towards the door and I opened it to leave hearing Syaoran's voice calling out.

"I'll have Futtie call you about lunch later." I walked away and towards the elevator. Once inside I pressed the number of my floor and laughed. Things never turned out right with me.

* * *

The day after, I noticed a red carnation on my desk next to a note. I picked it up and read it surprised when I finished reading the message. While it wasn't the best apology from Syaoran I could tell it was heartfelt. I appreciated the gesture. It didn't matter that the hyacinths were missing, he had given me a flower with a meaning I knew all too well. It was after all, my father's favorite. I accepted the offer and smiled.

The following day instead of a flower I was greeted by Syaoran in the morning. It seemed that I had been running into the CEO more often than I wanted to in Hong Kong but I didn't mind.

"Hi." He remarked as I walked in and took off my coat.

"Hey." I replied back staring at him. He broke the tension by speaking first.

"Did you get the flower yesterday?" I noticed that Syaoran was blushing but didn't comment on it.

"Yes." Neither of us spoke for a moment before I decided to say what had been on my mind since last night.

Last night I had decided to forgive Syaoran. I could never hold a grudge for long and seeing as how Syaoran was trying to get on my good side I decided to forgive him.

"Apology accepted." Syaoran, whose gaze was on the floor, whipped his head up immediately and stared at me in shock.

"Apology accepted?" he questioned.

"Yes." I stood and he smiled walking to me and hugging me moments later.

"I truly am sorry." I relaxed into the hold and when he let go I leaned back.

"I'll take you up on that lunch offer if you're still up for it."

"Sure." He smiled at me before looking at his watch, muttering a few curses, and apologizing again as he left to tend to his own work.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

** The red carnation means "My heart aches for you/ admiration." The hyacinths specifically the purple ones mean sorry. **

**I know that this chapter is short compared to the others, but next chapter we see SxS again ^_^**

**So please leave a review and I'll update when I can.**

**Thanks :)**

**Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


	7. The lobby

**First things first: thank you to all my readers, followers, and the following reviewers: **

**shi eri- **thanks, and i know this update is a bit late, hope you enjoy the chapter :)

**pyscho-pyro-shrink- **thank you :) I hope this chapter is enjoyable as well.

**poems2songs- **well why don't you see for yourself what they start out as....and yes Sakura is giving him a hard time :P**  
**

**lhaine07- **haha, i know right...he keeps making up for it in this chapter, and she keeps analyzing the relationship, I think you'll like it!

**DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura- **thanks! I hope you like this next chapter :)

**enemrizza- **I kind of thought it would be a good way for Syaoran to try to get on her good side...I'm glad you liked it. Perhaps you'll like what he has planned in this chapter?

**cupid17- **aw thank you! I hope you like the next chapter as well!

**FCgrl- **I have to say, I'm glad you caught the carnation and the Eriol jab :) And yes, no offense, but Bella is so ..... Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter just as much :)

**LOVE- **thanks! here is the next chapter, albeit late...

**Karma kat 281- **Haha, i love all these reviews I get about Sakura's violence...really were you guys that mad at Syaoran...but no she didn't slap him, maybe she will in a later chapter though...you should read what she does in this chapter eh?

**Mystic Moon Empress- **thanks :) I hope this chapter is as interesting as the last... :)

*** * * * *  
**

**Second- Hi. Here is chapter seven, which I have decided will have the apology/ try again kind of lunch. I know I haven't updated in forever! Really, I have no excuses for that, it was my own fault...but on the plus side, fall break starts soon and all my midterms are over :) **

**In this chapter, we see SxS again, but Sakura is keeping distance from Syaoran for a while yet. Hopefully, he'll end up on her good side soon :)  
**

**Enjoy,**

**Kaoruhana

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Lobby**

I sighed throwing yet another shirt on my bed. I didn't even know why I was doing this- actually I did, but the rational part of me urged me to just pick a shirt and move on. A knock on the door interrupted the musing I was doing on a green blouse that was professional and classy.

"Yes?"

"Are you decent Sakura?" Tomoyo's voice called from the other side of the door. I had already slipped into my black straight leg dress pants and Tomoyo had seen me in this state before. I called her in and she regarded me curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Do you think this-" I help up the green blouse I was debating on wearing, "would look better or the green shirt with the matching black blazer?" She followed my gaze to the bed and then looked back at the blouse. I noticed that both the items were green, a color I associated with Syaoran. Funny, the first time I'd met him I was wearing green too.

"I don't think one day of being a tad informal would kill you so I say go for the blouse."

She began putting away the clothes on my bed as I mulled over her decision before agreeing with her and slipping into the blouse. I reached for a watch- coincidentally one with a green strap and grabbed my essentials, tossing most of them into my purse before following Tomoyo to put the clothes away. Once done, we made our way to the kitchen. Fai and Yukito were eating breakfast and both of them raised an eye at my appearance.

"Impressing someone Sakura?" Fai asked regarding the blouse. It was one of his designs and I knew he appreciated the usage of his creation. The blouse was one of my favorites from his recent collections.

"Nothing big." I answered taking a seat and helping myself to some toast and okonomiyaki**: **there was always Japanese food on Fai and Yukito's table. Today's specialty dish just so happened to be the pancakes- Yukito was adept at making these since his grandparents were from Osaka.

I knew everyone saw straight through the lie but since no one was baiting me out I decided to relax and enjoy breakfast. It was then that I remembered what Syaoran and I had agreed on yesterday.

"Oh, by the way I don't need a ride home from work today."

"You don't?" Yukito asked as I ate.

"Nope." Tomoyo and Fai's gaze probed me knowingly but I brushed them off as I always did these days.

"Sakura-" Yukito put down the chopsticks he was using and sighed, "I can't make decisions for you but be careful alright?"

"I will." I smiled gratefully at him groaning inwardly when Fai pried.

"So why do you not need a ride home? Someone dropping you?"

"Yes Fai." I hoped he wouldn't probe farther as I ate. With Fai however, that was a hopeless cause.

"Who is it?" I hesitated in replying and finally sighed out the answer.

"Li." Three pairs of eyes blinked. Tomoyo seemed lost on whether to be happy for me or angry at me for jumping back into the relationship while Yukito and Fai wore concerned looks.

"Are you sure getting back together with him is the right thing?" asked Yukito hesitantly.

"No." Was the truthful answer as I stared at my plate. I thought back to the promise that was unintentionally made yesterday. "But Syaoran and I we're going to see it through and take it slow this time so that we can maybe build something better." Yukito smiled and picked up his chopsticks once again.

"That's good. You know I'll be here if you need me."

"I know."

* * * * *

An hour later I sat in front of my computer. Meiling had sent me some things to do and I was looking through the files, deciding which ones to do in the morning and which ones to do later. It was approximately nine in the morning now so I would have three hours now and five hours in the afternoon. I picked up the large files and began delving into them.

I had visits from everyone I knew in the accounting department in the morning as they discussed work related issues with me or, as in Tomoyo's case, had a much needed talk with me.

"What's on your mind Sakura?" She asked gently, ushering me to tell her if I felt ready.

"Nothing much." I searched in the jumbled train wreck of my mind for a suitable way to get the point across. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" I surmised finally.

"I don't know. Tell me do you feel like you're doing something wrong?" I had no conscience in the back of my mind screaming at me to stop so I shook my head no.

"Then you're fine. Just stick with it and everything will just go on its own course. Don't rush it and see what happens."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." After a while I relaxed and went back to my work aware of her presence well after our conversation had finished.

"Tomoyo, I'm trying to finish this," I wailed out as I noticed that I'd gone through only one and a half of the large files Meiling had sent me.

"And?" she probed. I realized she was baiting me into accepting the fact that I had agreed to lunch with Syaoran.

"I have a lunch date too so I'm trying to get my work done." Tomoyo smiled and idled over taking a folder from my desk.

"I have nothing to do so I might as well help you." She walked away and I began delving into the files again shaking my head at her antics. The next interruption I received was at lunchtime.

"Looks like someone's busy." I glanced up recognizing Syaoran's voice.

He was leaning against my door calm as ever. I was surprised to see him since I had not seen him arrive. I flushed wondering how long he had been standing there seeing me work. Hopefully not too long, I sometimes was embarrassed myself by my mannerisms.

"Meiling sent me a lot of things, but I have most of the large things done." I placed my work aside and checked my purse to see if there was anything missing that I needed.

"Ready for lunch?"

"Sure**.**" I replied quickly wanting to leave the confines of my office. It was getting quite stuffy.

Grabbing my purse, I headed out with Syaoran. He held out his arm andI hesitated with myself internally about taking it. Finally deciding that it wouldn't hurt or be seen as anything more than a platonic gesture, I took it as we walked. We arrived at the lowest level of the building where there were a few restaurants and he guided me around. There was a restaurant serving all kinds of Dim-Sum, another which served westernized versions of Chinese cuisine, a restaurant reminiscent of the small ramen shops that lined Tokyo streets and many others. I walked to the westernized one, Syaoran in tow, and we ordered. Soon after we seated ourselves at a table and dug in.

"So, how have you been? With work and all?" I asked deciding to make light on the conversation. It was a good way to start things off I guessed.

"Not bad, a bit crazy with the venture. You?"

"Same." I twirled my food around with my chopsticks mentally getting a picture of a strict mother telling her child to not play with food. "Dad says hi."

"That's good to know." We ate for a while, realizing the full hunger we had before Syaoran spoke up again.

"I like your clothes today Sakura." I was taken aback by the comment surprised that he had actually paid attention to my outfit. "Plus, green is my favorite color." I blushed unintentionally. If only he knew how much trouble I had this morning choosing the outfit he would laugh.

"Thank you." I stifled out when my blush had subsided. Syaoran just shot me a grin

"Where are you staying here? I know you and Tomoyo had your own apartment there, but here?"

"We're staying with Toya's friends Fai and Yukito." I answered trying to not make the situation seem scandalous.

"Two men?" I felt Syaoran's questioning gaze and hastened to explain myself.

"They're lovers and Tomoyo and I moved in with them, it was kind of forced." Syaoran smirked as we ate in silence once again. I had noticed that the man I saw now before me seemed more at ease in this setting than before. I assumed that this mood resulted from his presence in the workplace. After all, it was easier to work in a setting that one was familiar with.

"Sakura can we try something?" The unexpected question threw me off balance.

"Try what?" We had both finished our lunch and were now enjoying our lunch break.

"Can we try our relationship again? I know it seems stupid after my behavior but I like you and I want to give this relationship one more try. We don't have to do it right away, but-" he trailed off looking expectantly at me for a response. I stuttered before coming out with a coherent response- an unintelligent one at that.

"Why Syaoran?"

"I like you. I admit that what I did before was stupid on my part but do you think we can try again?" I comprehended the question better this time and produced an accurate response after thinking in my head. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt. I had already accepted the apology and the carnation spoke for itself.

"Sure, but when?" His eyes widened; clearly he wasn't expecting this response.

"Tomorrow-lunch?" he asked hesitant. I nodded my head and a huge grin of relief broke out on his face. "That's great." I smiled back and looked at the clock on the far wall. Forty-five minutes of my one-hour lunch break had already passed and I stood up.

"We both have work to do." I announced, sullen since the talk was cut short. Syaoran stood up with me and we threw away the trash before making our way back to my office. Once there, Syaoran took my hands in his.

"Thank you." He mumbled staring at our joined hands. "I won't screw up this time."

"I know." The words I'd spoken weren't true- they were more of a promise that was to be tested and both of us knew it. We stood letting the idea of the promise sink into us.

"Can I kiss you?" The words were asked unsurely, almost as though Syaoran was afraid of getting reprimanded for even mentioning them. I bit my lip but answered by tugging on his hand and forcing him to look at me.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He sighed looking down at our hands for a few moments before smiling back up at me.

"Yeah. You're probably right. I guess this means I still have a ways to go to gain your trust?"

I nodded letting go of our hands and suddenly feeling like a little kid who had denied her best friend from playing with their favorite toy.

"So," I replied gently moving my hands in a nervous manner, "I'll see you later?"

"Sure." Syaoran hesitated but then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek before moving back. "I guess we should head back to work now."

"Yeah." He nodded his head and walked away. Once he left I returned to work, determined to get the day over with sooner. It would mean I would be closer to thinking about the events of the afternoon. I sank into my desk chair briefly rubbing my forehead and trying not to think about things that would keep me up later that night. Maybe I'd have a talk with Tomoyo tonight.

* * * * *

By the time six o'clock rolled around I was done with the work Meiling had sent me and was idly talking with her in her office.

"So this is where I find you." The two of us looked to greet the guest who had spoken. It was none other than Syaoran.

"Sorry, I was talking with Meiling and didn't realize it was past six."

"It's ok." Syaoran approached us and grabbed my hand. "Mei, I'm stealing Sakura now, is there anything else you need from her?"

"No." Meiling was too shocked to reply, judging by her large and inquiring eyes. "I'll see you two tomorrow." Once out of the office and in his car I glanced at Syaoran.

"Why was she so surprised?" I knew I was a stranger currently and I didn't want to intrude on anything.

"Mei?" he asked as we buckled into our seatbelts.

"Yes." Syaoran pulled out and we set into rush hour Hong Kong traffic.

"I suppose it's because this seems unexpected to her. After all, she doesn't know about what happened in Tokyo." I nodded my head as we guided ourselves around and struggled to get home with the GPS. We made small talk and listened to the radio. Finally the car rolled to a stop.

"Remind me never to use that thing again." Syaoran growled outside Fai and Yukito's house. He dismantled the GPS from the windshield and threw it into the backseat.

"But if you lose it how will you go home?" It had taken us nearly ninety minutes to get home; twice the time it had taken Yukito yesterday and I couldn't help but be concerned. The last thing I wanted was for him to get lost just because he took me home.

"It's alright. I think I know my way from here."

"Are you sure?" My seatbelt was off now and I briefly touched his hand placating myself by assuring that it was only a platonic gesture. "You could always just join us for dinner and then head home." Syaoran smiled the usual smile that had me wondering what else I had to uncover about him.

"I'll be fine." He leaned over and I leaned back before he was able to kiss me on the cheek. He looked at me in confusion but I just excused myself and fled out of the car. Once I was at the door I noticed him looking at me and I turned away opening the door and walking inside.

* * *

**So what do you think? Obviously, someone wants to think things over and someone doesn't...hmm I wonder what that's about? **

**Anyway, I know I haven't updated in forever and I apologize...I'm a lazy ass and I am admitting to it!**

**If you have any suggestions for what you might think I should do, please feel free to PM me. I'm still working out kinks and thus it may be a while before this story finishes. I'm not big on drama, so perhaps next chapter I'll highlight a more business approach to the realtionship between Syaoran and Sakura, after all one must remember, even if Sakura only works in accounting, she is the envoy per say for the Kinomoto corporation in Hong Kong. **

**Anyway, please review, they make me super happy and I love reading each one. As always constructive criticism is super appreciated and thanks for reading :)**

**Kaoruhana  
**


	8. Thoughts

**Hey everyone! So here is chapter 8 :) I hope you enjoy it, it does get us somewhere in the story!**

**AngelEmCutie-** aw thanks! I'm happy you love Fai so much! I'm sure everything will work out for SxS!

**pyscho-pyro-shrink-** haha, me too! But we'll just see who sets the pace for it.

**DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura**- everything will be alright between them, but a bit rocky....and well here is the next chapter!

**Mystic Moon Empress- **I know right? You can never know what's going to happen. Looks like you'll like a certain character's advice in this chapter :)

**poems2songs-** Yes, things are a bit rocky, I suppose they should be. What's next? Well, you remember how Sakura wanted to talk to someone right?

**cupid17- **yay, someone kind of feels bad for Syaoran! Last time, all the reviews were Sakura-centric and this time I'm glad someone is at least understanding poor Syaoran's situation! Enjoy the next chapter!

**BunnyParfait**-aw thanks! I hope you like the next chapter just as much!

**shi eri**- yay!!!!!!!! If you like Tomoyo, then you'll like the next chapter! (And I did update faster this time!)

**princess mc- **thanks! I know I should update sooner (sorry!) but this chapter's out :) I think the next one might be a bit late though since I have a ton of stuff to get done!

**enemrizza- **nice observation! I myself feel that way a bit, but maybe he's hiding those things for a reason? I wonder....

**-anime-luvr25- **thanks! here is the update! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one!

**Angel Blossom- **thank you! I hope that this story keeps piquing your interest and keeps making you come back to read more!

**And last but not least I have to thank my wonderful beta: Armageddon Angel for being a wonderful beta and putting up with me! **

**Here it is, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Thoughts**

Tomoyo closed the door to my room and I sank onto my bed.

"Spill." She commanded as she took a seat next to me. I gently plucked at the bedcover as I thought about how to phrase my thoughts.

"Tomoyo, either I'm overthinking everything or he completely crossed the line today."

"Syaoran?" she asked shifting to get herself comfortable.

"Yes." Tomoyo seemed to be in thought for a while and I eagerly awaited her response.

"Sakura the first time you two went out didn't it start out with more physical then talk?" At my slight nod she took a deep breath and continued. "But it seems as though he's willing to take it one step at a time. For now, tell him truthfully if he's crossing the line. Speaking of which what did he do today?"

"He kissed me, just on the cheek but-" I suddenly realized how stupid I sounded, in my opinion at least. "Forget that, I have guys kiss me on the cheek all the time."

"Are the kisses going to bother you?" My cousin asked seriously. "Because if they are tell him to stop." I bit my lip thinking and made a mental note to take Tomoyo's advice to heart.

"But that's not all." I felt like I needed to tell Tomoyo what I had agreed to with Syaoran. If I didn't I felt like I was lying to my best friend. She regarded me with an intense stare- the stare that I had taken to mean- 'you will tell me everything right now.'

" Tell me what else happened that has you so bothered." She probed gently as I stared at the floor. I bit my lip again, nervously fidgeting. I was afraid I was overanalyzing everything and that she would laugh at me. Finally, knowing that I'd have to tell her sooner or later I responded.

"I'm giving him another chance." Tomoyo smiled and put her arm around me.

"I'm happy for you," she began, "but if you're unsure, say no and wait." Without thinking I blurted out the thoughts in my mind.

"He's so different Tomoyo." I started trying to see if she could help me fathom what I was saying. "I want to get to know him because I'm curious and well it doesn't help that he's nice at times and is great in the looks department. Damn it, I don't want a repeat of last time!"

I was frustrated. So I liked him, I knew that, but where to go with that was a problem. I stood up, going to my window and staring outside wondering if the scenery would help me calm my thoughts. Silence reigned in the room for several minutes before I heard the bed shift.

"Sakura," Tomoyo moved so that she was standing directly next to me, "Sometimes people make big mistakes." She lightly touched the window pane and stared outside.

" It takes a while to correct that mistake and be forgiven for it." Tomoyo's gaze drifted back to me and I held on to her every word. "So far you've told me that you've forgiven him but you're waiting to let him into your good graces. From what I can tell, you want to be his friend first, girlfriend later. So become his friend and tell him to lay off the kissing if that's bothering you or going to make it worse, Okay?" I nodded as Tomoyo gently encased me in a hug.

"Tomoyo?" I asked her as we moved apart.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She smiled back.

"No problem." She looked at the clock on the nightstand and then back at me. "I'm going to call it a night. We'll see each other tomorrow okay?"

"Sure." I let her walk out of the room and felt relieved. It felt good to sort out my thoughts and understand what I wanted to do and needed to do. I sat back down on my bed, startled when the phone rang. It was nine, and I was wondering who was calling me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sakura dear, it's me." I smiled recognizing my grandfather's voice instantly.

"Grandpa! How are you?"

"Great. And you?"

"I'm fine grandpa. I've settled into my job and I like the city."

"Everyone loves the city Sakura." He stated. "How are Tomoyo, and the others?"

"They 're doing great." I realized that it was probably ten by now in Tokyo and wondered why my grandfather was awake at a time he usually was in bed. "So to what do I owe this call?"

"An invitation from the Li's." I heard him sight out.

"An invitation?" I asked confused.

"Sakura, as much as you are an employee, remember that you are a Kinomoto and that currently a Kinomoto is the president of Amamiya corps. In a way, think that you are placed in Toya's shoes for a moment."

I opened my mouth to reply to him but nothing came out. Racking my brain, I remembered that it was customary to visit and know the family you were doing business with. At least a casual luncheon was in order and I knew that since Toya couldn't visit, I'd have to do it. Even if I wasn't my brother, I was still his family, and that mattered in the business world.

"Sakura?" My grandfather probed and I realized that I had been silent for a while.

"Sorry grandpa, I was thinking."

"I know dear, and I'm sorry to have to spring this up on you. Yelan Li called today and asked if you could visit for dinner on Friday. I didn't tell her you would attend, but I promised to talk with you about it."

"It's ok really." I assured, remembering that the Li's were dominant in the business world and would not take my refusal to their invitation lightly. "Just tell me when to talk to her about it and I will."

"Thank you Sakura. I know that you do not like this business affair but, it's the way this society revolves. We tend to think on courtesy when needed and then either become friends or just acquaintances. With Yelan Li though, I believe you will gain a friend."

"Do you really think so?" I asked staring out my window again, though it was pointless, since I could hardly see anything with the glare of the lights.

"I have a feeling. You see the Li's are known to be influential in the business world, but they are good people and I have met Yelan Li on more than one occasion. She knows how to handle things but can also be a good friend. "

I felt oddly comforted by my grandfather's words and I remembered that I had yet to get information on how to contact Yelan Li upon my accepting her invitation.

"Grandpa, how do I contact her to let her know I accept her invitation?"

"You can call her. Would you like me to give you a number?"

"Yes please." My grandfather dictated to me the number which I jotted down on a piece of paper by my desk.

"Thank you Sakura."

"It's no problem grandfather. After all, I am a Kinomoto." I heard his chuckle on the other end and smiled. "Now I think you should go to bed. "

"I suppose I should. Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight grandpa." I hung up and sighed, putting my phone on my nightstand. I wanted nothing more than to jump in bed at that moment and mull over what had happened today. So I proceeded to do just that.

* * *

I stared at the phone. It was my lunch break and I'd opted to eat some food from home as I sat in my office. Really, one phone call wasn't going to be the death of me, but sometimes I thought just that; especially at times like this, when I had to call Yelan Li. Finally deciding it was a now or never thing, I picked up the phone and called the number my grandpa had given me the night before. I waited for two rings before someone picked up.

"Hello, Li residence here."

"Hello." I replied politely, trying not to stutter, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I was hoping to talk to Yelan Li."

"One moment ma'am." I patiently waited picking at my lunch until I heard a soft voice on the other end.

"Hello? This is Yelan Li."

"Hello. I'm Sakura Kinomoto." I answered politely wondering what else I could say.

"Oh! Sakura-san! Amamiya-san told me about you! How are you and how do you like the city so far?"

"I'm fine. Hong Kong really is a beautiful place. It's bustling but at the same time it seems relaxing. How are you Li xiaojie?" I had tacked on the xiaojie since it was necessary as a title in China. However, I hoped that me saying "Mrs. Li" in Mandarin and not Cantonese wouldn't alter her views on me.

"Oh! I'm fine. So I see you know Mandarin."

"Yes I do." I answered pleased that I hadn't screwed up my first conversation with her. "I'm afraid I'm not that good at Cantonese however."

"That's alright dear. People can understand you here anyway." The Li matriarch assured me. "Now I was wondering, did your grandfather happen to tell you of my extended invitation to dinner?"

"Yes he did." I answered more at ease now. It seemed that my grandfather was indeed correct; Yelan Li was quite a friendly person. "I was calling about that actually."

"Oh! So tell me have you decided?" I noticed that Li xiaojie's words were slightly persuasive and I was secretly glad that I'd already made up my answer beforehand.

"Yes I have. I'd love to come to dinner on Friday, but I'd like to know the time and location please."

"Dinner will be at the Li manor and we usually start dinner between seven and eight at night. Do you need a ride to the manor Sakura-san?"

"Oh, that's fine! I don't want to impose." I stammered out, knowing full well that it was years of politesse training that would make me change my mind within moments.

"But, it would be our pleasure! And we would like to welcome you to Hong Kong. Please, it is only fair after making you travel all the way here for us." I pretended to think over the answer, remembering a moment five years ago.

_My grandfather was sitting at his desk and I sat in front of him. It was one of our many "business lessons" and I had come to loathe each and every one. _

_ "Now Sakura," my grandpa stated interrupting my perusal of the fireplace, "tell me what you do when a business associate wishes to give you a car or an escort."_

_ "I would refuse." I answered methodically staring at him._

_ "How many times?"_

_ "Three." I answered without thinking, instantly knowing it was wrong by the way my grandfather leaned back in his seat with a smug smile. _

_ "I see someone's not taking their lessons seriously." I blushed at having been caught and my grandfather continued. "You refuse once, to be polite, then you accept, to not do so would be considered as you dismissing your associate and treating him or her as trash." _

I snapped out of my thoughts when Yelan Li mentioned my name.

"Thank you Li xiaojie. That would be much appreciated."

"Wonderful! I'll have a car pick you up around six, that way if you come early we can talk for a few before dinner starts. Is that alright?"

"Yes that would be fine." I answered knowing that the question she posed was more out of politesse than anything else. Even if I had refused, the car would have come at six.

"All right. May I have your address Sakura-san?" I dictated my address to her and hung up soon after.

I was scared and nervous but that was only the beginning. I couldn't help but fathom what the Li matriarch would think of me. Would she see me as Amamiya-san's granddaughter or would she see as Sakura Kinomoto? I would have to wait till Friday to find out.

* * *

**So what do you think? No Syaoran in this chapter, but he is mentioned.**

**As for Yelan Li- I plan to have fun with her character, make her a guide and confidante for Sakura.**

**xiaojie- actually xiaojie is in the third tone in Mandarin (go from the lowest pitch to the medium pitch). In Mandarin, when you have two third tones, such as in xiaojie, you make the first a second tone, thus getting xiao (going from middle to high pitch) and jie (going from lowest to medium pitch). Mandarin and Cantonese are completely different but similar partially in form, so that most Mandarin speakers can partially understand Cantonese and vice versa. **

**Anyway**

**Please review, and thank you for reading :)  
**

**Kaoruhana  
**


	9. Interstate

**OMG!!!!!! I'm back!**

**Sorry that it took forever to update, school just sucks the energy out of me...well until today when I took my last final and finished officially at 1:45! I've had this chapter for a while, (I know I know, I'm such a bad author)and now am updating it. I hope you guys like this and I'll be churning out better chapters soon. **

**Mystic_Moon_Empress- thanks a lot for your review! Totally glad you agreed with me on the good advice. Tell me what you think about Syaoran's actions in this chapter!**

**DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura- Finally Sakura comes to the Li Mansion! Tell me what you think!  
**

**poems2songs- really, you need to stop being a good guesser! Anyway, tell me what you think about the meeting! Thanks for staying tuned!**

**AngelEMCuti- aw thanks for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!**

**BunnyParfait- Aw, you just made my writer ego inflate a tad! Thanks. I'm sorry this update is soooo late, but I hope this chapter satisfies yet again! And really no kaoru-san, I'm not that great am I? **

**cupid17- No, I did not update soon, SORRY! But this chapter has Syaoran in it- YAY! Please enjoy! **

**And of course thanks so much to my beta- Armageddon Angel for putting up with me! You are an amazing beta and I cannot thank you enough!!!!!! **

**And now, on with the story!

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Interstate...

I sighed once again as I looked at my closet. Yelan Li had insisted that Syaoran be the one to drive me to dinner and I couldn't refuse. Now I wondered if my little black dress was sufficient or whether I needed to pick a lighter color. After deciding that it was enough, I began to pull it off the hanger and lay it down on my bed.

Going into the bathroom I played with my hair, finally coming to a conclusion that pulling it into a half ponytail and slightly curling the bangs with a hairdryer would be perfect. Eying the makeup, I gently used foundation, humming a song as I did so and continued on to lipstick- a sheer berry that didn't take any color away from my face but didn't overly add any either.

Going back into the bedroom, I opened her dresser and scanned for the perfect jewelry. Something classy was what I had already decided- looking at the pearls and gold, but not over powering. Spotting a gold chain with an emerald locket that came to rest in a beautifully designed "v" at the nape of my neck I hastily grabbed it along with its matching earrings and slipped them on.

The locket was given to me on my 16th birthday by my father. When I was born, my mother had the locket made and sixteen years later it was given to me, respecting my late mother's wishes. I easily arranged the earrings and necklace onto my person, opting on not wearing any other jewelry and dressed myself. Pleased, I walked to Tomoyo's room to get a final approval and borrow the simple black heels that she had.

I knocked on Tomoyo's door and when it opened stood waiting approval.

"Not bad if I say so myself." Tomoyo stated eyeing me up and down. "But it seems as though you're going barefoot."

"Which is another reason I'm here." I announced stepping inside as she moved away from her door. "I was wondering if I could borrow those black heels of yours?"

"Which ones?" Tomoyo instantly asked opening her closet and going to her row of black shoes. She had pulled out the two pairs that met her approval and then set them down by me. The ones she had suggested were both marvelous. One had a strap covering my toes and ending in a heel that was at a comfortable height. It was all black. The second had a forest green band covering my toes, leaving my toenails exposed, and were black elsewhere with a half-inch heel. I chose the ones with the green, one to add color to my sparse outfit and two to bring in a nice accent. Tomoyo approved, moving to put the other pair away and motioned for me to take a seat.

"I wish you good luck." She stated taking a seat by me.

"I just hope all that training Grandpa put me through will be for the best."

"I'm sure it will." Tomoyo answered and we sat in silence for a while. When the doorbell rang, I ran to get it.

I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on turning to my house mates for a check. They acknowledged that I looked good and I smiled. I was glad that wearing my conservative black dress that ended a few inches below my knees and had full sleeves seemed to be a good idea. I figured it was better to be more formal than informal in front of the Li matriarch. On cue, the doorbell rang again and I opened it to see Syaoran on the other side. He was wearing a full sleeve dress shirt, in a coppery bronze and trousers, opting to dress in much the same fashion I had.

"Take care of yourself." I heard three voices call after me as I turned to leave. I turned to Fai and Yukito who both had looks of apprehension on their faces and gave them a smile that I was hoping would reassure them. Tomoyo urged me to go with a nod of her head and I followed her advice.

"I will." I turned and walked down the porch to Syaoran's car. It might have been weird to see us go together but I did need a ride there so I supposed this had to do.

"You look nice." He commented as we made our way onto a freeway. It was the first comment either of us had made to each other so far that night and I was silently glad that he had decided to break the uneasy silence in the car.

"Thank you." I clutched tightly the gift that Grandpa had proposed I take to Mrs. Li. It was a piece of porcelain from Limoges that Grandpa had suggested I take. I had bought it during my lunch break with Fai. I felt a bit uncomfortable being like this but knew that I had to get over it if the night was going to be any better.

"Are you nervous?" I relaxed my hold on the gift and truthfully stated my answer. There really was no way I could lie seeing my current predicament.

"I am. I'm going in Toya's stead, and I don't know if I'm ready for that big of a leap yet." I'd become a part of high class business society, but it did not mean I was ready to face everything it had to offer. Would the Li matriarch like me?

"I think you will be fine." Syaoran assured me shooting me a smile. "Do you want to listen to some music?" Music was a gift for the soul, I thought as I hastily nodded my head. It was the perfect way to get rid of awkward silences and create a more stable atmosphere between individuals.

"Sure." I stumbled through the CD's he pointed at and came across a Foo Fighters album. I didn't necessarily like them, but didn't mind when Toya often played them at home.

"Why do you have this?" I asked putting it into the CD player. This album, I realized as the music started playing, was slightly different from the others and I smiled as I read the back cover.

"I like them, well their lyrics more than their music at times," he admitted, "but sometimes I can just listen to them, chill, and do things. I don't know how to explain it, but they're one of my favorite bands." I could sense the hesitancy in is words, almost as though he was afraid of showing this side to people. Syaoran was truly a remarkable character. I briefly drew a likeness between him and Rhett Butler- two rich men who held a strange aura about them. But I hardly doubted he'd ever experience the same misgivings that Rhett had had. Recognizing the opening of "Monkey Wrench" I sang along feeling much calmer than before.

"I'm surprised you know this music."

"Toya loves them and I'm just used to hearing them I guess."

"Do you have a favorite song?" he asked as we continued driving.

"Disenchanted lullaby." I muttered without a thought. I watched as Syaoran thought for a few moments before he spoke.

"It's in the One by One album. That's my favorite, so it should be in the car if you want to play it." I was surprised before I nodded and found the album he was describing. "Disenchanted lullaby" came on and the music moving through the car seemed to slightly describe us as we drove to the Li estate. After a half hour we pulled up in front of a mansion reminiscent of Grandpa's. Syaoran pulled in and parked his car in the long winding driveway. We both got out and walked to the open front door.

"Master Xiao Lang." A middle-aged butler appeared and graciously welcomed us inside.

"Good evening Wei. This is Sakura Kinomoto, Amamiya-san's granddaughter." Wei smiled and welcomed me as well leading us to the large living room where several guests were waiting. I noticed Futtie and briefly recalled the faces of the other Li sisters. The men sitting next to them I supposed were their husbands.

"Sakura!" Futtie exclaimed seeing me, "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I'm thankful for the invitation." I replied as politely as possible. Before Futtie could snag me away Syaoran grabbed my hand and led me to his other sisters. I followed him, after all I was his guest for the evening.

"Sakura, these are my three older sisters, triplets- Sheifa, Fanren,, and Feimei." I smiled a greeting to them each in turn.

"And these are our husbands," Sheifa began, "This is Xiang."

"I'm Nian," answered the man next to Fanren.

"And I'm Sheng." I smiled a greeting to them each in turn and Syaoran turned to Fanren.

"And the hellions?" I was surprised by the way he stated this. It was a formal dinner but also a way to cement foundations with the Li family tonight and to hear Syaoran say this was unnerving in the least. Wasn't he my host for the evening?

"You'll meet them in the dining room." Sheifa answered as she came to me. "Kinomoto-san, perhaps I could entertain you in a quick cocktail before dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful." I answered being led away. When we approached what I assumed was the dining room, I noticed a bar slightly to the side and a beautiful woman talking to three young children.

"Ma," Sheifa announced in what I noticed was mandarin, "Amamiya-san is here." The Li matriarch, as I had denounced the woman to be, looked up at us.

"Sakura-san. Qǐng zùo, Qǐng zùo!"**1**she indicated beckoning me to sit. I took a seat next to her, as the kids took their leave back to the living room and Sheifa joined us.

"How are you Li xiaojie?" I asked politely, still feeling incompetent with my knowledge of only Mandarin and not Cantonese.

"I'm fine. And you? Xǐao Láng didn't give you much trouble did he?"

"It was fine." I assured her as I fingered the gift. "Li Xiaojie, this is for you." I handed her the gift and she smiled, accepting it.

"Why, you didn't need to do this!" She exclaimed before setting it down. "We have a gift for you as well dear, a present to welcome you here as well. I think it would be better if you received it later however, since dinner is ready." She stated indicating the table that was finished being set.

I nodded and stood up with her and Sheifa. Syaoran arrived after a few moments and took my arm, leading me into the dining room. Li xiaojie took a seat at the head, Shiefa, Fanren and their husbands sitting to her left and Futtie, Feimei, Sheng and I taking a seat on the other side. Syaoran took a seat across from his mother and I was at his immediate left.

Conversation began as we politely waited for Yelan Li to began eating. When she started, we followed and I was nervously fidgeting my feet under the table, wanting to get the dinner over with.

"Kinomoto-san," Xiang stated, disenchanting me from my thoughts of being left alone, "how long have you been in Hong Kong?"

"Not long," I answered, forgetting for myself how long I had been there.

"So you haven't seen some of the better sights in Hong Kong." He stated. "Sheifa and I could take you out sometime."

"Oh, I don't want to impose!" I stated. It was no secret to anyone who knew me that I loved to explore. Growing up with an archeologist for a father, I had always loved history. To be able to experience it for myself would be wonderful. Before anyone else could speak, Syaoran's statement came.

"I could accompany her Xiang. After all you have the two boys to take care of." Xiang nodded.

"Hao." Conversation resumed as I ate slowly trying to pitch in whenever I felt I could and slowly evaporating from my shyness.

"Sakura-san," Yelan Li called my attention, "how is your grandfather these days? Enjoying his retirement?" I smiled, grinned actually, and responded.

"He enjoys it alright by checking on his grandchildren constantly. It's nice to have him there. According to doctors he should take it easy though after the surgery." Grandfather had surgery the past year. He was fine now, but I remember that his fear had pushed me to where I was today and Toya to the position he was at now. And it also gave him a chance to relax that he desperately needed.

"That's good to hear," she stated, continuing with the desert now. The conversation idly drifted again, much to my joy, and before I knew it, it was eleven and I knew I needed to return home. Syaoran and I had politely abstained from the after dinner cocktails along with the pregnant Feimei and now we made our way outside. Li Xiaojie approached me before I left gently placing a bag in my hands.

"Our welcoming gift to the Amamiya family." She stated, moving aside so Syaoran and I could leave. "It was a pleasure meeting you Sakura-san and I hope we can meet again Thursday for tea?" Her polite request couldn't go ignored by me and I found myself wanting to be in her presence. It soothed me, since she was an older woman who might understand me better and I nodded.

"I'll call you about the timings, Li Xiaojie." She nodded.

"Would you mind if I asked you to come alone Sakura-san?" I hesitated wondering what it was she was going to expect of me.

"Of course, that's no problem."

"Thank you. I also want you to know that you should never doubt to trust me."

"Li Xiaojie?" I questioned wondering why her tone had abruptly changed. She gave me a weak smile ushering us to Syaoran. As Syaoran and I entered his car, she bid goodbye to us.

Once in the car we made our way home and listened to Foo fighters on the way back. It felt nice to listen to them and I liked the lack of conversation we had. It gave me a chance to think about what Yelan Li had told me. Did she mean to show me that she wanted me to consider her as a friend or was I going to have cause to doubt her? I decided to focus on other thoughts, knowing that it would be easier for me to come with an answer in my room later.

My thoughts flew to Syaoran. I felt we had a new friendship forming and was glad that Syaoran could share some things with me now. It was nice to see sides of him and I was glad that I was getting to know the real Syaoran now. I felt trusted and that meant a lot to me.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow and see some tourist spots?" He asked pulling up in front of my house. The history buff in me just couldn't refuse the offer.

"That would be nice. What time should we meet?" I had no problem with it. Tourist spots were usually teeming with history, a subject I adored, and it would be nice to hear the history behind them from a Hong Kong native- there was nothing more authentic than that.

"I can pick you up in the morning, say around nine o'clock? That way we can beat the late rush?"

"Sure." I left the car, bidding him a good night, and felt his eyes on me until I closed the front door. Moments later, I heard his car start as he drove home.

* * *

** So what do you guys think? **

**The little bits of mandarin such as "Qing zuo!" are stuff I remember from Chinese 101 last semester. "Qing zuo!" by the way means "Please take a seat." And "Xiaojie" is like saying "Mrs." **

**The Foo Fighters- I love them so I just had to mention them. And did I mention that "Disenchanted Lullaby" was one of the main inspirations for this chapter? Check out that song! **

**By the way- the Interstate...as the chapter title is a partial metaphor on relations between Sakura and Syaoran.  
**

**Anyway, please review! **

**Kaoruhana**


	10. Victoria Harbor

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! This chapter took a while but here it is! Also thanks to my beta ArmageddonAngel!  
**

**DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura- Well Sakura is just an overall nice person, as for Syaoran liking her- well why don't you see for yourself!  
**

**pyscho-pyro-shrink- Thanks, I wonder if the gift has any significance as well?  
**

**poems2songs- Something tells me you will find the ending of this chapter interesting.  
**

**AngelEmCuti- Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**digilalalalalove- Don't be scared of what will happen! **

**And here is chapter 10!  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Victoria Harbor

I opened my eyes groggily blinking the sleepiness away. I was tired from the night before- I had gone to bed at midnight and was not ready to wake up to the blaring alarm. The snooze button was tempting but a peek at the alarm clock told me more rest would not be an option. To me sleep was a high valued commodity and I enjoyed it so it was rare to see me up before ten on the weekends, today being one of these exceptions. It was eight and that meant I had to wake up and get ready for my tourist outing with Syaoran. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go but I did have a few ideas in mind and was willing to throw them out as suggestions. One of them was the Tai fu Tai mansion, and another was Victoria harbor. I'd flown into Hong Kong via Victoria harbor but it would be something different altogether to go see it at night. Yawning, I stepped out of bed and into my adjoining bathroom.

I brushed my teeth before stripping and stepping into the shower indulging myself in a hot soak. When I stepped out, my cheeks were partly flushed from the steam- I had always been a little sensitive to heat. This would not pose a problem for me today since it was supposed to be relatively warm in the afternoon- the mid 60's. Stepping out, I dressed partway before moving to the closet. I wanted to wear pink today and I spotted the perfect dress. It was coral with white trimming around the round neck top and just enough of a slit at the collar to accentuate. I slipped it on finding a perfect pair of metallic pink Grecian style sandals to slip into. A white cardigan joined my ensemble at the last minute. I grabbed my "I love Paris" tote, filled with camera, extra memory card, wallet, and other essentials, and made my way to the kitchen ready to grab some juice or coffee. It was only eight thirty so I had some time to kill and I prepared toast for myself while penning a note to my housemates and letting them know what I'd be doing that day in case none awoke before my departure.

Soon enough, Yukito- always an early riser- joined me in the kitchen. He seemed slightly exhausted and I was silently glad that I was out for the day so that I wouldn't have to listen to Fai's description of last night. I silently handed him some orange juice and toast.

"Going out?" he asked taking a seat at the breakfast table. I took a seat across from him before nodding.

"Syaoran's guiding me around the city." Yukito raised an eyebrow and then shook it off with a chuckle.

"You really are your father's daughter Sakura." I smiled back before taking a bite of my breakfast. We both made small talk until the doorbell rang and I moved to get it.

"I left a note on the table Yukito, if you want to show it to Tomoyo and Fai." Yukito nodded, wishing me a good day, as I opened the door to be greeted by Syaoran. He was dressed casual- jeans, a t-shirt and a brown blazer.

"Ready?" I nodded, closing the door behind me as I followed him to his car. I slid in and moments later we were driving. "Where do you want to go first? Perhaps we should grab breakfast before visiting?" It seemed he was trying to make small talk I realized and I eagerly supplied to the conversation.

"I already ate. Did you?" Syaoran shook his head.

"Do you mind if we stop by somewhere for me to grab some coffee?" I answered affirmatively and then continued with the original question he had posed. "I was thinking we could go to Victoria Harbor and the Tai fu Tai mansion." He didn't answer for a while.

"We can go to Victoria Harbor at night and the mansion at lunchtime. Any other spots you want to visit?"

"Historical sites."

"I see. In that case, we could go to the Mansion first since that'll take some time. Then we can go to lunch and after visit Bird Street. Do you want to maybe visit Jade Street if we have time?" I blinked but nodded my head. It would do good to get some souvenir shopping in. But, I still wanted to know about the harbor.

"When are we visiting the harbor?"

"I was thinking we could go there after dinner." I nodded my head as we pulled up to the side of the road by a Starbucks. As he stepped out, he turned to me. "Would you like something?" I thought about the options presented before deciding.

"Would you mind getting me a hot dark chocolate mocha?" He acquiesced as I pulled out my wallet only to fell his hand on mine.

"Don't worry about it Sakura." I shook my head stopping his chivalry.

"It's the least I can do for my tour-guide." Syaoran seemed tempted to refuse the offer and he hesitated before agreeing to my request. Within ten minutes he came back with our drinks in his hand. I took my offered drink with thanks and sat sipping it as he drove us to the Mansion. We parked to the side and got out, me following Syaoran in.

I noticed the green bricks outlining the mansion as I approached the structure. It managed to hold its own distinct aura. As we walked in my tour guide explained to me the history behind the mansion.

"The mansion was built in 1865 by a Tai Fu from the Man clan. You do know what the Tai Fu are right?"

"Scholars under the Qing Dynasty?"

"Correct. Anyway, one of them, I can't really remember who, commissioned the building." Shaking my head, I marveled at the fact that Syaoran managed to forget a fact as important as this one. Turning back, I noticed the structure had grey tiles and ceramics to support the green brick design and the brief architectural historical knowledge gained from my father resurfaced. Perhaps he would know who commissioned this building I mused as we walked into the entrance.

My father enjoyed Chinese archeology and he saw to it that I was well versed in certain aspects of the history and artifacts that he studied. One particular period of interest to him was the Qing dynasty which ruled China for quite a while and was in effect a dynasty prone to Western invasion. I noticed the architecture from what my father had described to me was distinct in that it could be traced back to the middle 1800's.

Syaoran paid for us to enter, he wouldn't tell me the price, and I let it go making a mental note to pay for our meals that day to make up for this. He led me inside the rooms, taking me through and explaining each room's aspects. There was so much history within the walls and I was positively giddy with excitement. It took us nearly two hours to cover the mansion and to me those two hours were worth spending.

"What did you think?" he asked as we made our way outside to the main courtyard entrance.

"I loved it!" I turned around as we left to take one last look back at the mansion. "Syaoran," I murmured turning to him, "do you mind being in a picture with me in front of the mansion?" He seemed hesitant before agreeing. He flagged a tourist nearby, a middle-aged English man I guessed from his accent and we posed in front of the mansion.

"Why did you need the picture?" Syaoran asked as we walked through the parking lot.

"I'd like to keep a memory of this trip."

"I see." We had reached his car and climbed in. As we left the mansion's elegance behind we discussed lunch arrangements. Finally, I asked Syaoran to take me to someplace he preferred. With a smile he proceeded to do just that.

Walking into the restaurant Syaoran drove us into I was awed by the cozy ambiance. It was actually what I assumed was an Italian café complete with gorgeous paintings of the Tuscan landscape dotting the walls. We waited for a waiter who soon arrived and led us to a table which was located under a painting of rolling hills dotting the Tuscan countryside.

"I love this place and I know the people here. It's kind of like my comfort zone." I nodded busying myself with the menu and glad for the silent interruption provided by the waiter as he arrived to serve us drinks.

"Do you come here often?" I asked putting my menu aside as I had already made my decision.

"Well I guess it depends on how my life's going at the moment. I haven't been here in a while." He fiddled with his menu for a minute before pushing it aside. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes." Syaoran flagged a waiter and we gave our orders sitting in a silence that was comfortable. It wasn't a long wait for our orders and when they did arrive we dug in with relish. I hoped that our quiet lunch wouldn't give way to a dull day and immediately brightened at the possibility of souvenir shopping thrown out at the end on a whim.

"Where would we go first?" I asked as we finished lunch. I took a small sip of the wine he had ordered before setting my glass down. It was the only time I had touched the glass at all during lunch.

"Bird street is closer. Is there any particular souvenir you have in mind?" I shook my head as he flagged the waiter for our check.

"There isn't." Remembering my idea of buying meals I caught Syaoran's attention. "I'll pay for lunch."

"You don't have to Sakura."

"But I do." I protested trying to let him see my point. "You're being so gracious and taking me around the city; the least I can do is pay for our meals."

"I feel cheated." I silently waited for his explanation. "All day, you've been paying for food. I assumed that when we agreed to see each other it included me taking care of you for the day. Is it not in my right?"

"It is but this is how I'm thanking you for the day."

"Sakura-" he sighed running his hair through his bangs, "If I let you pay now do you promise to not spend any more money thanking me?" I nodded my head pleased that my idea had somewhat gone through. At least some was better than nothing. The waiter arrived and I paid with my card. After he returned, Syaoran turned to me with a cocky grin.

"Let's go then."

Bird Street was an absolute chaotic mess, but a mess that was distinctly pleasant. It had a cacophony of sounds and blurs of colors that made me want to explore every nook and cranny, every little street vendor there. It was only due to Syaoran's nagging that we left to Jade Street.

Jade Street was a little quieter but had more to offer. It was slightly more rustic without as much of the blurs and sounds found in Bird Street but I loved the vendors. I was able to admire some of their wares and purchased a few souvenirs for my family. It was nearing five when we left the street and I was surprised that we had spent nearly four hours strolling both the streets.

"Sakura." Syaoran caught my attention and I turned to him as we drove towards the harbor. "I was thinking of getting an early dinner and then walking by the harbor. Do you like that?" I nodded too excited from the afternoon's events to speak.

"Great we'll go to this place by the harbor. Don't think too much of what it looks like on the outside okay?" I wondered where these sudden instructions were coming from but decided to go along with them.

"All right." We drove on until we pulled up to a bar located on one of the side streets within walking distance of the harbor. I followed Syaoran towards the bar and he led me inside. What I expected to see was replaced by tables lining one side of the inside and a bar on the other side.

"It's not really a bar, but it's not really a restaurant either." Syaoran provided guiding me to a table behind a waiter. "But they have some good food." I allowed my eyes to follow the scenery and felt that the restaurant was more of a trendy upper class hangout with its décor. It was an enjoyable experience and I made a mental note to bring Tomoyo here. I was sure she would appreciate it.

Dinner passed by quickly as we spent it discussing the day's events and sharing small talk with each other. It was interesting to note that Syaoran preferred to relax and enjoy a beer more than anything else and managed to find good home-cooked food no matter where he went. As we enjoyed a stroll on the walkway by the harbor, I felt a tug on my hand. Turning I looked at Syaoran.

"Syaoran?" Noticing the way he fidgeted, I wondered what was going through his mind. What had him so agitated that he couldn't look at my face? Finally, his eyes met mine.

"Sakura-" He trailed off and I felt a slow blush form across my face at the intensity of his stare. Without warning, he leaned forward ready to kiss me. I pushed away feeling guilty when his face showed his hurt.

"I can't do that Syaoran." He stood staring at me as the sun began to set. "I'm not ready for that yet. I can't say that I don't like you but I'm just not ready for what you want." I spilled out all the thoughts that were flowing through my head from the conversation I had had with Tomoyo a while before. Taking a deep breath I voiced the question that I felt would make or break my relationship with Syaoran.

"Can we be friends for now?" He seemed stunned and slowly let my hand fall from its grasp. It took him another few moments to respond to my question and when he did his voice was slightly raspy.

"Sure, we can do that." He turned around and I regretted the timing of my words but assured myself that they had to arrive sooner or later. "I think we should get you home Sakura." I felt more than heard the cold tone that his voice had taken and silently followed him to the car.

Thirty minutes later, we pulled up in front of Fai and Yukito's house. I turned to him with a smile hoping that not everything about today would be a failure.

"Thank you for today. I enjoyed myself." Having an entire half hour to formulate those words had them coming out of my mouth perfectly on time. He gave me a nod, giving me a brief glance, and then turning to the road again. I uttered a quick goodbye and then walked inside letting out a deep breath the minute the door closed. Why oh why did I go and make a perfect day awkward?

* * *

"This way Sakura-san." Wei led me towards a room that was further back. It was furnished with tasteful furniture and resembled a western study. I noticed that the bookshelves were filled with priceless books and walked forward to get a better look at them. Hearing someone behind me, I turned to see Yelan Li.

"I'm pleased you could come for tea today Sakura-san."

"I thank you for inviting me." She moved to take a seat behind the only desk in the room and I took a seat across from her.

"Sakura-san, I want to discuss something with you. I hope that you won't take it too personally." I shook my head negatively and waited for her to continue. "What exactly is your relationship with my son?"

"My relationship with Syaoran?" I sputtered before I could stop myself, blushing at my reply. "Well we're just friends?" I lowered my eyes at Li xiaojie's intense stare.

"I see." She folded her hands together for a moment before drinking the tea Wei had supplied us. "Sakura-san, I called you here to discuss an agreement that both your Grandfather and I had been discussing for a few years." She set her cup down and folded her eyes again prompting me to look at her and set my cup down as well.

"A few years back we were in talks with your grandfather about a merger Sakura-san." I nodded remembering that talks for a joint-venture five years ago had been stalled until it passed through earlier this year. "We wanted to at that time," she continued, "see if we could also cement that relationship with a merger between families. This time we were also hoping to cement a long-standing relationship between the families as well."

I processed the information feeling myself grow paler by the second. Surely what Li Xiaojie and Grandfather wanted couldn't involve me? It didn't require a marriage right? Out of all the questions in my head, I voiced out one of them.

"What exactly does this relationship entail?" A pregnant silence ensued.

"A marriage between you and Syaoran."

I wanted to cry. Just three days ago I had ruined any chance of a romantic relationship I'd had with Syaoran and now I was faced with the news of my grandfather's wishes. As much as I loved him, at this moment I wanted nothing but to yell at him and throw a tantrum. I hadn't even thought about marriage much less a serious relationship with anyone. How could I make a suitable decision?

"Sakura." Yelan Li's voice called out to me, "you do not have to make this decision tonight; there is no time limit on this offer and there is no necessity to follow through with it." I nodded clearing the fog in my head a bit. It was then that I recognized that Syaoran would also be forced to make a decision on this aspect.

"Li Xiaojie," I sighed before asking my question, "what did Syaoran choose?" Li Xiaojie pursed her lips as though hesitating to tell me.

"He decided to try to cement the relationship."

"And how long has he known?"

"Since the merger started." I sipped my tea not finding myself stable enough to talk. I left ten minutes later and went home.

Nearly an hour after I had found out the news I called Toya. If there was anyone I needed to talk to, it was him. I would have preferred his presence more than a phone call but I stuck with what was available.

"Hello?" Toya answered, "Sakura is that you?"

"Oni-chan." I choked and let loose a few years as I explained the situation. "Did you know about the merger? Did you know all the information?"

"You mean the marriage part?"

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" I yelled, the tears streaming down my face now. "Did it not occur to you that I feel like I was used?"

"You weren't Sakura. The decision rests in your hands. Grandfather wanted to ensure a good relationship and I know you feel hurt but Grandfather isn't forcing this on you. This is your choice and you don't have to go through with it if you don't want to. Okay Sakura?"

"Okay." I murmured feeling slightly better. As it is, I was sure that I would cry some more, become a chocoholic, and emerge from my bedroom looking a mess. For now though, I needed to gather my thoughts by myself.

"I have to go Toya." I replied hanging up before he responded. Yes, I knew that it was my choice to make; but was I going to make the right one?

* * *

** So what do you think? I had a somewhat hard time writing this chapter, especially the ending bit with the merger. Anyway, please review!  
**

**Thanks,  
Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


	11. His Place

**Hi everyone! Here is the new chapter! I want to thank my amazing beta and all the readers who continue to follow my stories. Thank you so much!  
**

**By the way please, please read the author's note at the end of this chapter! Anyway, here is chapter 11!

* * *

**Chapter 11: His Place

I sat in the living room with dark chocolate wrappers littered around me, a popcorn bag on the coffee table, and a tub of chocolate ice cream in my lap. I knew that Fai, Yukito, and Tomoyo were looking at me with worried expressions but I ignored them as I looked at the TV screen where _The Proposal _was playing. I'd seen it before but I related more to Margaret today.

The words that Toya and Yelan Li told me kept playing in my head as I snacked. "It's your decision."

"Sakura," Yukito sat down next to me and stopped the movie forcing me to look at him, "What is this?" He pointed to the food I had been consuming. "Is everything okay?" I looked at the ice cream in my lap, half-melted already and then back up, this time to Tomoyo's face. I had been this way for two hours.

"I want my mother." I sobbed, holding my head in my hands and Tomoyo gently came forward to embrace me. Her soothing words alleviated my tears a bit.

"Shh, sweetie, just cry it all out. And when you're ready I'm here to talk." I wanted to talk to Tomoyo but I didn't know how- there was no one who would understand me or the position I was in- no one but Syaoran. At this, I sobbed harder, frustration getting the best of me.

"Sakura," Yukito prompted again, "What did Yelan Li say to you that has you so upset?" I didn't reply to him, I just didn't know how to tell him. And I wanted to sulk in my solitude for a while yet. I slowly shook away from Tomoyo.

"I just need to be alone for a while." Gathering myself I walked into my room, locking the door behind me and sinking onto my bed as I decided to rationalize my choices.

Marriage with Syaoran wasn't a bad thing I thought as my crying subsided. We did like each other so it would be one of attraction and I knew that Syaoran was a good guy who would put his honor first. I sighed as I thought of what else could be good about the marriage- a nice sex life and with our looks I supposed we would have good-looking children. But that was it; I wanted to marry out of love not of convenience. I knew that Syaoran would stay by my side but could we make this convenient joining into something that had more than convenience attached to it, something like love? I wanted to enjoy being married to Syaoran, not have it be a constant chore or attachment that would chain us down.

The only way to come to a decision I realized was to confront Syaoran himself and come to a decision. What were his thoughts when he agreed and why did he do so? Maybe it was time for me to sit down with him and get feelings straightened out- were we both just at a big misunderstanding? Gathering my courage before it faded away, I walked into my bathroom and made myself presentable by washing my face. I changed from my sweats to a pair of my favorite jeans and a t-shirt and walked out. The trio in the living room was surprised seeing me.

"Going somewhere?" Fai asked taking in my attire. At that moment I had a feeling that Fai knew where I was going and who I was going to but I had no idea how. I nodded as I made my way to the door. I didn't bother telling them where I was going as I put my hand on the door. A hand on my shoulder stopped me from leaving.

"Do you know where he is?" Fai whispered as I slowly let go of the door. No, I didn't I realized. What was I supposed to do when I didn't know where Syaoran lived? Fai handed me a phone.

"Tomoyo's phone has Eriol's number in it and I suppose that you can ask him to take you there." I smiled my thanks to Fai as I did as he instructed. Twenty minutes later, I walked out the door and got into Eriol's car.

"Why do you need to go see Syaoran?" he asked as we began driving. I didn't answer him and he dropped the conversation for which I was eternally grateful. My courage had suddenly diminished and I was wondering what to do when I reached Syaoran's apartment. Would I just go straight to the issue or slowly lead into it?

All too soon we reached his apartment and Eriol let me out.

"He's got the penthouse. Just take the elevator to the tenth floor." I nodded letting him know I understood his instructions. Thanking him, I shut the car door and walked inside the building. Moments later I was in the elevator and waiting patiently for the floor to come. When I stepped out of the elevator I saw a rich wood door in front of me and I walked to stand next to it. Now that I had come this far, I suddenly didn't know what to do. After contemplating my situation for a full minute I decided to just go in and see him. I pressed a button that I assumed was the doorbell and stood waiting. I didn't have to wait long.

"Sakura?" He asked as if unsure. We stood in a silence until he moved aside. "Um come in." I came in and noticed how distressed he looked. I hadn't seen him since Saturday, three days ago, and he already looked worn out and a little sunken. He led me into the living room and we took seats.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" he asked ready to leave the awkward atmosphere.

"No," I began wincing at how raw my voice sounded, "We need to talk about the marriage." I had stated it straight out as I usually did when I was scared or nervous. Syaoran's eyes widened considerably at that and he ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner before letting out a sigh.

"It's pretty clear the answer is no." I grimaced at the defeat in his voice but began with my original mission. It was time to clear the issue once and for all.

"I want to talk to you about what this marriage means. What do you think it will be like?" Syaoran looked like he was about to speak but I held up a hand silencing him. "I don't want us to be in a bitter relationship where we both are just miserable. If we want to make this work we have to try and I just don't want any miscommunications or misunderstandings between us when we get married." He sunk into his seat some more and I waited for him to speak, knowing that it would take some time for him.

"Look, all my life I've been prepared for this okay?" He began looking anywhere but at me. "It's kind of expected for me to be with someone who is involved with the business and when my mother mentioned it, I kind of accepted it."

He looked defeated, as though all purpose in his life had disappeared and I realized that I didn't like it. I hated the way this relationship I had with him was. One day it was stable and I felt comfortable in his presence, the next day being around him put my nerves on edge. I just wanted to establish a peaceful compromise with him and settle the volatility in the relationship once and for all. He stood up, pacing the floor now as he continued his talk.

"I thought it'd be worth it to agree. You seemed like someone who I could see as a wife I guess, I mean I never really put that much thought into it, but you seemed to fit the description. And then we got together and I wasn't so sure anymore. But then I realized that I-" He stopped pacing and looked me straight in the eye, "gosh Sakura, you are so hard to forget. Do you know how long it took me to convince myself that it was okay to want you? And when I thought I had a chance it blew up in my face." I winced at his last statement but waited to see if he would continue.

"What I don't get, is why every time I think I'm ready to move on, you show up in my life again." We both stood at a standstill and I knew that he'd thrown the ball in my court so it was up to me to release the tension in the atmosphere.

"I want to have you in my life." It was a statement that had taken a while for me to say bravely and I waited to see his reaction to it. Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh before walking over and kneeling in front of me.

"What role _will_ I play in your life Sakura? Cause frankly I'm tired of this shit as well. One minute we're lovers, the next we're friends, and then enemies. What am I going to be? Your secret lover? The friend who has to watch out for you? What Sakura?" I had never seen this side of Syaoran and I was afraid at his change. I wasn't sure what answer he wanted but I knew that I needed one to it as well.

"What do you want to be?" It came out as a whisper and I was sure that if he wasn't kneeling in front of me he would have never heard what I said. I waited with bated breath as his eyes clouded over in confusion and then his face relaxed into a smile. He leaned forward and I stiffened for a minute before I felt him move stray hairs away from my face.

"Marry me." I opened and closed my mouth a few times as I processed his words. He just proposed but was I going to accept? My original intention was to try to see if I was going to end up in a loveless marriage. Over the past few minutes though, I realized that a marriage with Syaoran could make us both happy if we both stopped being stubborn and worked together. And working together meant that I agreed.

"I will." His eyes shined and his face glowed nearly erasing the lines of fatigue I had seen when I walked into the apartment. He cupped my face and I could tell he was reading me, trying to determine if I really meant what I said.

"Let's get married as soon as possible." He stood up breathlessly and then walked to his phone. "I'll call and take the rest of the week off and we can try to move some of your stuff in, or bring in your clothes or something."

"Syaoran!" I was surprised at the sudden urgency in his plans but I didn't object to them. A quiet wedding would enable us to relax without our families and friends influencing us. But at the same time, to do so today without any planning?

"Isn't this too sudden?" He looked to me, phone in hand, and a serious expression on his face.

"It's now or never Sakura. I have no idea if you will change your mind again and I'm not taking that chance. I don't want any more interference in my life." I understood his plea and I also understood what he was asking of me. He wanted to do this together and he wanted me to trust him. It was high time I did.

"When do we go?"

"Tomorrow."

Two hours later I found myself in Syaoran's kitchen scanning his cupboards for something easy to make for dinner. I had decided to not go home for dinner and was debating on spending the night at his place as well. By the time we had talked and printed the papers for our sudden marriage it was time for the marriage registrar's office to close. He had called them and filled out the papers in twenty minutes before running to go drop them off. He was out dropping them now and I had decided to make dinner.

I finally found some ramen and sighed noticing that it wasn't enough for dinner. As I scanned the cupboard once again I found a packet of tomato soup powder. Now I only had to find the pots and pans to cook dinner.

The ramen had finished and I was stirring the soup when the door opened and Syaoran walked in. He looked happy and relieved- it was almost as if he was a little boy who had just received a large piece of cotton candy. He looked at me, shrugged off his shoes and walked into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" He walked in and stood by me as though it was a regular occurrence for me to be in his kitchen cooking our dinner. I was surprised but at the same time relaxed and happy. It seemed as if I was able to fit easily into Syaoran's life and I was comfortable doing something like this.

"Ramen and tomato soup." I replied to his question remembering my search through the cupboards. "And we might need to do some grocery shopping tomorrow, I couldn't find anything." He nodded as he pulled out plates, bowls, and cutlery, setting them up at the dining table. I turned the soup off and walked into the living room to wait until the soup had cooled down enough to eat.

"I was thinking of giving Eriol a call and asking him to drive over to your place." Syaoran announced coming to sit down by me on the couch. "I was thinking we could go ahead and see who wants to be witnesses and I figured you wanted to go back home." His causal restraint had me bursting in praise while remaining subdued.

"Um, we can go after dinner, if that's okay with you." I fiddled around with my hands before stating the second thought on my mind. "And I don't mind staying over- I think it'll be easier for us in the morning and we can pack up my stuff tonight so that we can decorate tomorrow."

"Sure."

Dinner was peaceful. For once it felt as though both of us could finally enjoy a meal in peace-like we had the time in Tokyo when he spent the night at my place. As I piled the dishes in the sink, wondering what to do with them, I heard his voice from the dining room.

"We can do the dishes later; I want to get the talk over with first." I stopped what I was doing and suddenly panicked- how was one to tell her friends she was getting hitched? I supposed that I had twenty minutes to plan what to say and Syaoran was with me, so it wouldn't be too bad. Drying my hands, I followed him to the front door and waited while he locked his apartment.

"We need witnesses." He announced as we stepped into the elevator. "Who do you want?" It was a touchy subject for him, I could tell, since he fidgeted while asking the question.

"I'm not sure, I guess it'd be whoever you felt comfortable with you know?" I shrugged as I made way for some more people.

"What about Tomoyo? I mean she's close to you right?" Once again I was touched by his response- had I been misunderstanding him this entire time? As I thought over my answer we got out and walked to his car.

The twenty minute car ride home wasn't silent, as usual, music filled the car. However, this time I didn't pay attention to the music and focused on the answer I was going to give to Syaoran. As we pulled up in front of Fai and Yukito's house I stopped Syaoran before he got out.

"I'd like Tomoyo to be there tomorrow but I don't think it's fair if you don't have someone you trust around you. So you can pick the second witness." He seemed to want to hesitate or say something but decided against it.

"If you're sure."

* * *

I walked out of the marriage registrar's office with a smile. Syaoran and I had filled out the necessary paperwork and he had delivered it yesterday, taking a ten-fifteen am appointment. After a hasty explanation and arguments over what we were doing, it was agreed that we should do what we saw fit even if it seemed unconventional. Eriol had argued until his voice was hoarse and finally acquiesced though he warned us that what we were getting into was not a game. Fai and Yukito had urged us to rethink our decision before letting go, saying I had a right to choose. They too offered the same words of advice Eriol had given me however.

Tomoyo- she said she didn't understand, but as a friend would stand by me and try to protect me in whatever decision I made. Tomoyo was more than a friend to me and was more like a sister. Even if my brother, father, grandfather, and cousins couldn't come to the wedding, I wanted Tomoyo there. She was sad to hear about me moving- and I don't blame her, I was never too far apart from her and to suddenly be a married woman and devote my time to marriage instead of our friendship was going to take a toll on us. She made me promise to have a real wedding and forced me to wear my special occasion Vera Wang dress for the ceremony at the registrars today. I didn't have the heart to disagree with her.

I was now Sakura Li and I didn't mind it one bit, it actually had a nice ring to it in my opinion. As I walked down the steps with my dress swishing around my knees I couldn't help but want to celebrate. Eriol, Tomoyo, Fai, and Yukito followed behind us as I urged Syaoran to go out to eat.

"And where do you want to go Mrs. Li?" My heart skipped a beat as he said that. It was nice to walk down the street with him, arm in arm, as our friends followed behind us. I wanted to celebrate at home- my new home, if he didn't mind and I asked him.

"Can we celebrate at our home?"

"Our home?" he asked stopping to look at me. He was obviously surprised by my statement before he brushed it off. "But we have nothing to offer." I remembered my remark about the groceries the day before.

"We can buy cake and take-out on the way home, I think that's okay with them if it's okay with you." He nodded and the rest agreed.

Three hours later, I lay curled up on the couch with Syaoran. There was food still left on the dining table and the half-eaten wedding cake was sitting in the fridge. I had changed into a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and Syaoran had shed his suit for shorts and a shirt.

"I can't believe you're my wife." He murmured as he stroked my hair. I couldn't believe myself either. It was nice to be in someone's arms and be held in a loving way. I knew neither of us could say we loved each other- it was a little too early for that- but we obviously felt something and it was too stubborn of me to refuse it now.

"I'm happy." I whispered from my place on his lap. He leaned forward to kiss me and I accepted- I was his wife and that thought made a burst of emotion swell within me. I made a move to get up soon after but was stopped.

"I'm happy too." He had a wicked gleam in his eyes, and I realized suddenly how expressive his eyes were. I waited as he continued. "Now how about we make my bed _our bed _Mrs. Li.? I sputtered before playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Let's just go to bed- and no funny business mister!"

* * *

**I know that this chapter may have been a little confusing. To put it simply, from the next chapter onwards we are going to have the second arc of this story start. I'm sorry this update is a little late- I've been trying to read two books, submit an application, and have a few papers due soon, so the next update might be a little late.  
**

** Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


	12. Our Home

**Hello,**

**I'm quite sorry for my lack of updating recently. I never realized how stressful taking 18 hours and balancing three organizations was going to be. I feel terrible cause this chapter's been ready for a while but I only managed to get around to updating it the day after exams are over.**

Thanks to my amazing beta as well without whom this story would need major work. 

**Anyway, here is the new chapter- what you can consider the end of the First Arc, so look out for the next bit of the story. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 12: Our Home**

* * *

"Oh my god!" The words that flew out of my mouth were somewhat understating my current situation. It had been about a month since Syaoran and I had been married, a month that had gone by relatively fast on both our parts. However, the open box which Syaoran had presented me with lay on the coffee table and I finally tore my eyes away from it and towards my husband.

"For me?" I choked out emotion and giddy excitement cracking my voice. At his nod I squealed and tackled him, kissing him multiple times before pulling away.

I reached for my gift and gently pulled the Mademoiselle Coco Chanel Watch out of its holder. It had been a dream of time to own the watch, a dream that up until now Syaoran didn't know I realized.

"Who told you?" I was curious as to how he had found out about my dream of owning the watch. I was sure that I had never told him about it. Syaoran seemed hesitant to tell me. His eyes darted around- a habit I found that he did when he was nervous- before he finally sighed and told me the answer.

"Tomoyo." I wasn't surprised that Tomoyo would have told him. She was always encouraging romance and I felt touched that Syaoran had even considered asking someone before buying a gift for me.

"Thank you." I was grateful, grateful for receiving such a surprise and grateful to have married a man who was always trying to make me happy. I hadn't expected him to give me a wedding gift-or to put it more precisely an anniversary gift-and a gift as grand as the one he had just presented me with, but the fact that he had made me burst with happiness.

"Try it on; I want to see how it looks on you." Eagerly, I slipped the watch onto my wrist and examined it. The watch was elegant- a pearl bracelet attached to a golden watch square- meaning it could match any corporate wardrobe, but still had a beauty to it that added a touch of feminism and chic to any look I could ever carry off.

"It's beautiful." I murmured reaching up once more to give him a kiss. "I don't know how to ever pay you back."

"Don't say that, Sakura." His tone was a little harsh and at my wince he cradled my face speaking again in a gentler tone. "You're my wife darling and if I can't spoil you, you take half the fun out of it." I relented to his words but only after making him promise to not spoil me rotten and let me have my own say in things.

"Then when can I spoil you, darling?" I blushed at the nickname, a new one that he insisted on calling me the minute we were alone together. I mulled over my answer, biting my lip in the process and earning a chuckle from my husband.

"How about this- I can spoil you on special occasions and since today is one, I have another surprise for you."

"Surprise?" I rasped out, clutching his arm to prevent him from leaving. "Syaoran this is too much!"

"No it's not." He added firmly before shedding his tie. "I'm cooking dinner for you tonight darling and before you say anything, I think it's only right that we celebrate our one month anniversary together don't you?"

"Yes." I stood up with him and before he could leave dragged him to the bedroom to change clothes. He wasn't the only one with a gift up his sleeve today- granted mine wasn't as expensive as his.

"And why are you leading me to our bedroom?" I didn't answer until I pushed open the door and pointed to the package sitting on the bed.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, but I hope you like it." He approached the bed and sat down. Opening the box carefully, he pulled out the shirt that lay inside.

"Darling-" I moved to sit by him on the bed and leaned over his arm to look at the shirt. It was a dark gray Armani dress shirt- a replica of the one that I had accidentally ruined two weeks ago when I spilled coffee on it.

"I knew that you really liked the shirt so I bought a new one. I hope you like it."

"I do. Thank you." Blushing I nodded, standing back up and moving to change out of my work clothes. I was glad that it was a Friday today; it meant I had more time to enjoy with Syaoran. Grabbing a simple dress I moved away and toward the bathroom to change.

When I came back out, I wasn't surprised to see Syaoran's suit thrown haphazardly on the bed. It was a habit of his that I had attempted to break and eventually failed at. Taking it, I pulled it up onto a hanger and hung it up on his side of the massive closet that we shared. I was still surprised that we had managed to share it- I was never sure if my shoes were going to be able to fit.

I made my way into the kitchen and paused in the doorway, watching my husband cut some vegetables. At times it surprised me how quickly we had assimilated into a joint-life together. Within a week I knew most of his habits.

He would wake up and immediately take a shower. I usually used the double vanity as he shaved and was out before he stepped into the shower. In the time it took him to shower, I would make breakfast and lay it out for the both of us and we ate together. By the time I was done with my shower and ready to leave, he would have cleaned up and we would be out the door.

We usually ate lunch out together, occasionally eating a homemade lunch if I had time to make it, and cooked dinner together. It was peaceful- well at least until we told our families.

The Li Family took the news well but were disappointed, especially because there wasn't a huge grand wedding. Syaoran and I had appeased them by promising a second wedding, an actual one, three months from now in August. Telling my family was the harder part.

Grandfather felt guilty until I had managed to convince him that he hadn't pressured me into the marriage. Toya was hurt, and shocked. He wanted to meet Syaoran and give him a piece of his mind, something I would try to avoid at all costs. There were times when I felt that my brother was too overprotective of me. He wanted to look out for my best interests, but sometimes he didn't know when to just support me and not push me towards his ideals. Father was happy for me; he had always liked Syaoran and wished me the best of luck. When I told him about my marriage in August, he was elated. I hadn't seen him in a while and I couldn't wait until July when he would arrive to finalize the preparations with me.

"Are you going to watch me all night?" I cleared my thoughts at Syaoran's abrupt statement. He had finished with the vegetables and was leaning against the counter watching me. With a smile, I walked in joining him in the kitchen.

"I was planning on helping you. What can I do?"

"We do need rice." He answered as he began clearing the vegetables.

"All right."

* * *

I lay awake in bed and turned to see Syaoran still asleep. He looked more boyish in his sleep than at any other time and I loved to wake up and see this innocent side of Syaoran when I managed to wake up before him. I went to move bangs away from his face but stopped halfway as I realized he was awake. Opening his eyes, he turned to me with a smile.

"Good morning, darling." I gave him a smile in greeting as I sat up on my elbows, the comforter sliding down and exposing me to the cold.

"Morning. How long were you awake?"

"Long enough to see you wake up." He moved until he was sitting nearly right underneath me. "You're beautiful Sakura." I had no more warning other than that before he pulled me down and greeted me with a kiss. "I'll never grow tired of you."

"Me too." I murmured before leaning back away from him. As much as I wanted to spend the rest of the day with Syaoran, the clock read ten o'clock and we were supposed to meet his mother for lunch at noon. "We have to meet your mother today." I began trying to wriggle my way out of bed unsuccessfully. "Syaoran-"

"Stay, we still have two hours."

"Yes, but I need to get ready and so do you." With a smile, I tried again to remove myself from his arms. This time, rolling his eyes, Syaoran removed his arms allowing me to leave. I gently kissed him on the cheek in gratitude before walking to the bathroom, mindful of his watchful eye. I locked the door knowing full well he might just join me if I hadn't.

When I stepped out minutes later, Syaoran had made use of his robe and was sitting at the breakfast table reading news on his laptop. Next to him were two cups of coffee making me believe that he'd used the other half-bathroom to brush his teeth. Syaoran in all the time I'd known him had never had his coffee before brushing his teeth.

"Thank you." I grabbed the untouched cup of coffee noting that he had made it to my preferences with creamer and sugar added. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Something simple would do, or, " he looked up at me from the computer with a smile as I took a seat across from him, "we could eat breakfast out."

"That may be the easier option but we rarely get to have a peaceful breakfast together and enjoy it." I replied blushing at his critical stare. Truthfully, in all the time we'd been married it was rare for us to have a peaceful breakfast except on the weekends and even then most of the time we'd be running late for brunch meetings with his mother so breakfast was hurried.

"If you're sure." His eyes gave away the true happiness he felt, though really seeing his smile was enough. It was rare to see him so relaxed, I'd only seen him this way a few times outside our apartment, mostly with Eriol.

I nodded moving to deposit my now empty cup in the sink taking his as well. It didn't take long for him to come stand next to me lazily leaning against the counter as I cleaned our cups.

"Pancakes and French toast." I was surprised and nearly dropped the now clean cup I was placing on the drying rack.

"Huh?" He was amused at my answer, and at my actions too I knew. Syaoran never failed to mention how I resembled a kid at times with my inane tastes and my random activities. Giving him a playful glare I waited for him to answer.

"For breakfast, pancakes and French toast."

"Oh, okay." It was simple and it was always his request on Saturdays. I never had asked him why he preferred that particular dish. Now though I was curious.

"Why do you always ask for that?" He smiled and then shrugged as he gave me an answer as though it seemed nonchalant.

"It was the same thing we ate after that night you spent at my place in Tokyo." This time I did drop the dish in my hands into the sink. Sometimes I felt special and like the luckiest girl in the world- this was one of those times. Syaoran hadn't said a word when I dropped the dish but his eyes did soften with a little concern.

"I'm fine, just a little surprised." I assured him with a smile. "I don't think I'll ever get used to the attention you throw on me."

The worried frown still rested on his face and he squinted his eyes. It was this look that made me realize that Syaoran was trying to win this argument. His voice came out in a low tremor but one that made me relent to his demands.

"But you know it's all because I love to spoil you darling." I nodded, unable to say no to this.

He watched as I set out the ingredients for breakfast unnerving me just a little. Sighing, I shooed him out of the kitchen and once satisfied that he was in the bathroom set about making our breakfast. Syaoran was an enigma of sorts and I was determined to unravel him and his many facets during our marriage.

He was passionate- that much I knew for a fact and was able to see when we made love or when he shot me looks during dinners that just showed his desire for me. Then there were times when he was a man vulnerable and laying out his assets in front of me- these I saw at moments like this morning or when he'd made dinner with me yesterday. Then there were times when he was the strong leader and donned the role of a male who dominated- this he showed in the boardroom or when he supported me as I told my family of our sudden marriage.

Either way, I was lucky I knew to have been trusted so much with Syaoran's feelings-something I knew he tried to mask to survive in his business world. And then I knew that I was lucky for being able to place my trust in a man who obviously treasured it as well.

"Mother really needs to push our meetings to later times." Startled, I spilled more pancake batter into the pan than necessary and sighed- someone was getting a rather fluffy pancake.

"She just wants to enjoy her Saturdays too so she puts them at lunchtime so that we can finish in the afternoon and enjoy the rest of the day."

"Yes but it's already ten forty-five. We have to leave soon." Approaching me, his arms went around my waist as he peered over my shoulder.

Over a month of living with Syaoran had attuned to me to what some of his actions meant. Sometimes he just wanted to hold me close as we saw a movie or relaxed doing something or other. Yet other times he was obviously trying to distract me to other things and then there were the few times such as this when I knew he just wanted to do nothing but hold me close to him and spend the day doing stuff with him.

"We have no other commitments this weekend." The words tumbled out of my mouth as I expertly flipped the pancake. His hold tightened and I could feel him let out a sigh of resignation.

"We're not going to blow mother off at all?"

"No," I answered gently placing my left hand on his, "it's our wedding we're planning and I'd rather do it now than later."

The pancake done, I turned off the stove, plating it on top of the stack I'd created, and turned my head to face my husband.

"I'll get the plates." With a quick peck, he left me and I smiled unable to stop the giddy feeling inside me. Sometimes, I thought that it wasn't that hard to fall in love with Syaoran.

Three hours later, as I sat pouring over flower arrangements with Yelan I felt someone watching us. Looking up, I allowed myself to be distracted as Syaoran stood by the door. He sometimes stayed with us when we went over wedding plans but other times left.

Usually, he stayed when we had to discuss locations but since we'd moved to flowers and other "girly" endeavors, he left us to undertake them. Now, he stood causally leaning against the doorframe. I assumed that he was done with the paperwork that he and Eriol had decided to go over in the office.

"Sakura?" Blushing as my name was called I turned back to my mother-in-law who shook her head at me with a loving smile.

"Sorry."

"It's quite fine." She closed the book we'd been poring over with finality and pushed it away from her to the far end of the table. "I think I've kept you here long enough. We'll go over the rest of the decorations next week."

"Thank you." I quickly organized the papers made with notes around me and knew that Syaoran had moved towards me when his shadow fell over me. At first I had been highly embarrassed being in my mother-in-law's house and kissing Syaoran or holding his hands but when Yelan had encouraged it or rather seemed to just smile wistfully I began to be okay with it. In fact, sometimes I felt that it was only at times like this when I felt like I had a mother-figure life in my life again.

"Ready to go?" I nodded handing Yelan Li my papers to place in the wedding planner and standing up.

"Let's go to the harbor." I suggested suddenly feeling stuffy being cooped up in a study for three hours. Some fresh air, I felt, would do both of us good, after all we'd both been working indoors for a while.

He grabbed my hand, giving me just enough time to bid his mother goodbye before we took our leave.

The ride to the harbor was spent with me filling him in on our plans. Since we'd decided on a western-style ceremony it was easier to plan I felt.

"I'm carrying peonies down the aisle."

"Peonies?"

I knew he was surprised. He'd flat out left me with no information when he dropped me off but Mrs. Li had managed to solve that problem for me. While something such as flowers may have been usually in the hands of the bride I wanted them to please Syaoran-it was our wedding and I felt that carrying his favorite flowers down the aisle was a testament towards how much I appreciated him and was willing to give this marriage a try.

"I wanted something you would like," I confessed answering his question. "And your mother told me peonies were your favorite so I decided I'd choose those for the bridal bouquet."

"Hmm." He didn't say anything and I was afraid I'd done something wrong. Was it too bold for me to do? Hesitating, I gently placed my arm on his arm noticing us approaching a red light.

"Are you mad?"

Almost immediately his face softened and he placed a hand on mine briefly. The look in his eyes showed how much he was trying to not kiss me this instant and I felt myself relaxing slightly. The corner of his mouth lifted in a smile.

"I'm touched, Sakura," he began turning back to face the road and driving again now that the light was green. "And no I'm not mad. Just a little surprised." Happy that it was fine I finished telling him the details as we finished our drive to the harbor.

"Anything else I missed?" He asked as he helped me out of the car. I shook my head in the negative as we held each other's hands and walked onto the boardwalk. Since it was May and warm the harbor was busy but mostly with families. Leading me to the edge of the boardwalk, Syaoran leaned against the railing, pulling me so that I was snuggled into his side.

"I love you, Sakura."

The statement caught me by surprise. We'd done nothing but watch the sea for nearly ten minutes so the statement was one that I didn't expect.

"Sakura?" I wasn't sure what to do, but I turned to face him anyway. His face was troubled but his eyes held the fear- fear of my rejection I realized.

"Can you give me some time?" The words came out before I could stop them and I blundered in my foolishness. "I think I can love you Syaoran but I know I'm not there yet." Shaking my head when the right words still didn't come out I took a deep breath clearing my head and spilling out the words.

"I want to love you and I know I already am falling in love with you, Syaoran. Give me some time and I'll love you the way I should."

His lips opened and he gaped at me like a fish out of water. It was as though he was in disbelief. Taking my face in his hands he leaned down to look in my eyes.

"Are you sure? Cause if you say yes, then there's no turning back Sakura. I will love you forever Sakura. So much that you'll get tired of me. Now's your last chance to back out."

"I don't want to back out." He looked at me for a few more seconds before his lips found mine and I melted in his arms. Maybe I was stupid running away but even though that had happened, I was glad that I was here right now in Syaoran's arms. With his arms around me, there was no need to run away again.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and for staying with me and my crazy updates. I'm so happy for all who stayed with me until the end of the first arc. Thanks a ton folks. **

******I'm currently all alone in my dorm suite as everyone's moved out and it's kind of scary. At least we don't have any ghosts (I hope!**)

Thanks again,  
Kaoruhana ^_^  



	13. Infant Ward

**Hey there! Sorry it's been a while but here's the new chapter. I'm really liking the way the story's going and I have a new chapter started so I'll try to update soon! In the meantime thanks a ton to my beta and my followers. Without further ado- here's the next chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 13: "Infant Ward"

I stared at the tiny baby whose face peeked out at me from between her mother's arms. She was beautiful- all wrapped up in pink and flailing a little as she sought to find herself a place in this new world. The moment was surreal. Kaho had been expecting and I'd constantly seen and heard of her progress but seeing my niece for the first time had me shocked.

"You okay?" The hushed whisper and the squeeze of my shoulder had me turn my head from where mother and daughter lay. Syaoran was there. When we'd received the call from my father nearly fifteen hours ago, Syaoran had been the first to propose coming. I could only numbly follow as my thoughts were everywhere and without him as my guiding anchor I was sure that I would be in a worse mental state.

"Yes." Hesitating, I quickly kissed him and moved back. "Thank you." He seemed confused for a minute before nodding and brining me closer.

"Anything for you." We watched as Toya held his baby for the first time, tears glistening but refusing to spill from his eyes. He looked at me and beckoned me over which I did feeling suddenly alone without Syaoran's presence near me.

"Do you want to hold her too Syaoran?" The question came from Kaho and it instantly made the atmosphere lighter and more familial. Kaho's parents had been opposed to her relationship with Toya from the start so she always leaned on us as family and we didn't hesitate in supporting her. Now, I realized, she had been the one to offer Syaoran an olive branch to grasp onto. He accepted it without thinking and walked to stand by me.

Toya passed my niece to me and I looked into her pink face feeling suddenly overwhelmed with so many feelings- happiness, love, and apprehension at my new aunt duties. I felt Syaoran's breath hitch near me and as I slowly turned to encourage him to hold her as well his face reflected the myriad of emotions I felt. But seeing them reflected on Syaoran made me calmer- I knew that whatever we were now getting into we would get into it together.

"She's-" The low tenor of my husband sounded, "amazing." Gently, he passed her back to the mother who looked with pleading eyes towards my father.

"Fujitaka-san," she began as a nurse came in to place the new baby in the infant ward, "do you mind taking her?" My father was surprised at this show of trust but at the same time it was obvious that he was more than elated to be an active participant in his granddaughter's life from day one.

"I'd love to." Gently, grandfather took granddaughter and the two left the room with the nurse. Moments later, Syaoran slipped his hand into mine and squeezed. Over time, I'd come to learn what certain movements meant- this was a signal that he wanted to lead me somewhere. Deciding that the new parents needed some time alone I followed him out of the room.

He led me to the place where my niece had been taken. I wondered what Kaho and Toya had named her- none of us would know until we saw her nametag in the infant ward. Her name made me gasp and I knew that as my father handed her to the nurse he would have had the same reaction as me.

Ayumi Nadeshiko Kinomoto had a nice ring to it I noted clutching onto Syaoran as tears escaped my eyes. I didn't mean to cry but knowing that my mother was somehow a part, an entity- even if just in name- of Ayumi brought a sense of acceptance and love. To know that somehow my mother's memory was preserved in such a way-

"You okay, darling?" Syaoran had hardly called me by that name all day or if he had I hadn't noticed it till now. Turning to him, I smiled and hastily wiped the last few vestiges of tears.

"She's named after mother." He didn't say anything- just brought me forward in a semi-hug, as we glanced at our niece.

"I know." My father joined us soon after his eyes glistening with gratitude and love. I didn't say a word as I moved away from Syaoran and hugged him. I didn't say a word either when I felt a few teardrops land on my cheek. We left the hospital together- Toya telling us he'd come home later to rest and eat breakfast.

I lay in my childhood bed with Syaoran after we'd both taken a shower. It was too small for the two of us, but neither of us minded much- we rather liked having this close connection. As he played with my hair, I voiced out the question that had been going through my mind since we'd gotten home from the hospital a few hours ago.

"Will we ever have children, Syaoran?" I felt the hand playing with my hair stop and then saw Syaoran shift so that his face was now in my vision.

"What brought that on?" I was annoyed by his deliberate avoidance of my question but answered his question anyway. Or at least answered it with what I thought was the answer. We'd been married for six months so I knew the question was bound to surface soon.

"I don't know- I guess it was seeing all those babies." Understanding dawned in his eyes and he offered me a smile. I waited for the answer- though I wasn't sure what answer I was waiting for.

"I'd like to have kids," he began leaning forward and turning us so that he was draped across me, "but I don't know how many I'd want or how many I'd be okay with." He seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing. "What about you?"

"I don't want them now," I answered with a smile. "I want to have kids, that's true, but I want them after we've settled into our relationship." Satisfied that my nagging question was answered I moved to turn and go to sleep when he stopped me.

"You can't think you're getting away that easily."

"Syaoran?" I asked confused as his eyes went down my body until they rested on my stomach.

"I'd love to see this," he punctuated the body part with a sensual touch, "fill with our child."

I wasn't sure what he meant, but when his other hand moved to cup my face, I felt I knew where his train of thought was going. Were we ready to be parents though? I thought about it- Syaoran obviously knew how to handle children- his interactions with his sisters' children proved that to me. Was I ready though? I had time to get ready I mused- after all there was still time for conceiving and then being pregnant. That brought another train of thought to my mind.

"Not many people succeed the first time." I began apprehension clawing at me. He smiled briefly glancing up at me then at my lips.

"I know. That's why we should start now." The implications were obvious but it was up to me to make the final say. I knew that no matter what Syaoran wanted, he'd always try to make me happy. It was something that I found I loved about him- loved.

The sudden thought made me gasp, cover my mouth in shock. Did I love Syaoran? His expression changed as he scanned my face to see what was wrong. But he didn't need to worry, I realized, as I steeled my courage and cupped his face in my hands.

"I love you Syaoran." I gulped before continuing, making sure that he didn't move so that he heard every word. "And I trust you."

The elation was obvious on his face and he swooped down to kiss me. It wasn't slow or sensual or like any other kiss we'd ever shared. Maybe it was something about knowing that the person kissing me was someone who I would willingly give everything of myself to that spurred the sensations. Either way, I could only breathlessly whisper his name as we made love- really made it- for the first time.

I woke up groggily feeling something on my face. Blinking my eyes open slowly I noticed Syaoran's face above mine. He looked breathtakingly handsome in the morning even with his messed up hair. Knowing that I was possibly the only person who ever got to see this made me swell with happiness.

"Good morning, darling." His hand, which I realized had been playing with my hair, came to rest on my cheek and I nuzzled it with affection. It was simple acts like this that I knew he adored and I was willing to indulge myself in every one of those moments. I wasn't coherent enough to reply and Syaoran seemed to have sensed it because he spoke up again.

"I think your father's downstairs making breakfast. Toya already left to go back to the hospital." I wondered how he knew this. Looking at the time I blanched. It was ten. Why didn't he wake me up? "I wanted to make sure you were rested after last night."

The statement hung there and I knew that he was waiting for me to acknowledge something. He really was such an insecure man at times I mused, threading my arms around his neck. I whispered the three words I'd said last night and melted into his hold as he embraced me. We lay there like that for a while before he stood up from the bed.

"I'll go ahead and take a shower. Do you want to brush your teeth and go downstairs?"

"Sounds good." I managed out in a still groggy from sleep voice. Sometimes I swore he knew me just as much as I knew myself, if not better. I searched for the nightgown that had somehow gotten discarded last night and slipped it on, grabbing without a thought Syaoran's robe to cover it.

He led me to the bathroom after slipping into his boxers and a t-shirt himself and I went about my morning ritual before heading downstairs.

My dad was reading a newspaper when I walked in. The steaming pot of coffee sat in its usual spot with two coffee mugs next to it. A stack of pancakes and syrup rested on the table by my father and two plates were already laid out. Eyeing the third plate that showed remnants of breakfast in front of my father showed that he'd already had breakfast.

"Morning." I murmured pouring a cup of coffee for myself and automatically making Syaoran's coffee.

"Morning. Syaoran told me you were tired and to let you sleep in." I nearly dropped my mug. When had this happened? While I was a grown adult, it still felt awkward to know that my father might have seen the evidence of what had transpired last night.

"He came downstairs earlier this morning when Toya was leaving." He explained seeing my sudden tenseness. I relaxed, though a blush was still evident on my face.

"It's been a tiring week." I explained taking a seat across from him and helping myself to some pancakes, "I knew Kaho's due date was coming up so I was trying to get things done to be here on time."

"Even though I told her not to." I squeaked startled and dropped my fork on the table. Syaoran stood by the kitchen entrance. His wet hair stuck down and he had changed into a pair of sweatpants and his favorite t-shirt. Looking at the counter, he picked up his coffee mug and then joined me at the table where I promptly hissed at him.

"Stop doing that!" He merely laughed leaning over and giving me a chaste kiss that had me blushing again. It was still awkward at times to kiss in front of friends and family for me.

"It's all right," Father spoke distracting us and giving me a knowing look that had me blushing some more, "she's always been a hard-worker." He stood up and pushed his newspaper aside picking up his empty plate. "I'm going to my study now. Let me know if you two plan on visiting the hospital later okay? I might come with."

"We'll do that." Syaoran assured him as his hands connected with mine on the table. With another nod, my father left the kitchen. He hadn't washed his plate but I smiled brushing it off. It had been ages since he had someone to help him with chores. I wasn't going to begrudge him on that fact.

Two hours later, we walked into the hospital again and this time went to see Ayumi first. I noticed another figure resting on his cane as Toya showed him something important. Without a doubt I smiled as the older figure turned towards us.

"Oji-san!" I exclaimed with a smile hugging him. "It's nice to see you again."

"You as well, Sakura." He greeted Syaoran as well before looking towards his great-granddaughter. "I'm hoping you're here to see Ayumi and not just this old man."

I assured him as to my reasons for being there relishing being in his presence for a while. I had seen everyone two months ago but after the wedding, I'd never been given a definite visiting date again. To see them one more time made me happy.

"Sakura." Syaoran's voice had me turning towards him. In his hands, he had his phone and he sighed as he looked at it. "Eriol's on the line. He said something about the accounts for the An-Lang purchases?"

Syaoran had given me a great degree of freedom in my job, something that I greatly appreciated. Meiling and I had transformed the accounting department into a lovely mix of both corporations' workers and we regularly handled things together. While the An-Lang account may have been a pure Li Corp. purchase, I had more knowledge in the sale of assets and so I handled it. I had handed the mostly finished product to Tomoyo and Meiling so I had no idea why Eriol was calling me.

"I gave the files to both Tomoyo and Meiling. Do they not have them?" Never before had the two women disappointed me at the workplace. What did Eriol need that they didn't have?

"There might have been a miscalculation of assets," Syaoran stated reiterating to me what Eriol was saying, "They got new documents and were wondering where yours were so that they could recalculate some things."

"They're on my desktop." I answered. "Tomoyo knows my password and it's called the An-Lang account so I'm sure they'll be able to find it."

Giving the information to Eriol with a furrowed brow he turned back to me with another sigh. If there was one thing Syaoran hated it was having work come into his home life. When we came home for the evening, work was left behind unless absolutely necessary, and our home sphere was just us. There was going to be no involvement of settlements, or funds, or other things around the two of us. When we were home, we were family and that was all that mattered. It was the same now I supposed and thus his frustration at Eriol's call was to me understandable.

"It's all right," I began as I held his hand when he stood next to me, "sometimes you can't help it." He understood the hidden meaning behind my words and gave me a charming smile in response before turning his attention to my grandfather once again.

"I suppose so."

"Suppose what?" Grandfather asked, looking around. I knew he was looking for someplace to sit and gingerly stepped forward to take his arm when another beat me to it- Syaoran. I supposed he would answer as he conversed silently with grandfather and lead him to a seating area nearby while I lingered behind a moment with Toya.

"What's he doing?" Toya asked watching the two men who had now made it to the seats. Toya had been wary of Syaoran since the beginning, but there was a pleasant relationship between the two men- one of slight competition. It was endearing to me, to know that they both loved me so much and the fact that they showed their friendship this way- well I could care less about it.

"Why don't you go visit Kaho and Dad?" I answered his question with a question of my own. It would distract him for a while and I supposed that he would like to be with Kaho.

"Hn." The grumble didn't really mean much but when he turned towards Kaho's room I knew that he was following my advice. I began walking towards my husband and grandfather when Syaoran looked up a smirk on his face. Just what was that man up to?

"Sakura," Grandfather's voice boomed as he patted the seat next to him, "Syaoran here tells me you two are planning on making me a great-grandfather again?"

I sputtered, blushed, and then glared at Syaoran. How could he put me in such an embarrassing situation? Seeing my fury, he stood up and came to kneel in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"I just wanted to give him an honest answer ,darling." I sighed at that. There really was only so much I could reply to that with. It seemed that my husband knew how to appease me.

"Oh you two, why you remind me of Nadeshiko and Fujitaka at this age, always so shy about things." I looked up this time at Oji-san in slight shock. He hardly ever mentioned my mother around me. I didn't know many sides of her. Almost like a little kid, I waited for a story. Syaoran took the seat next to me, holding my hand in his and gently rubbing soothing circles as I took in information about my mother.

"Why when Toya was born," he stated, "I asked your mother if she'd have any more kids. She blushed and sputtered much like you but Fujitaka answered." Here he shot Syaoran a sly look. "He wanted more and he did get more- they had you Sakura."

I smiled looking down at the hands in my lap. I wouldn't be able to see them when I got pregnant I thought, seeing an image in my mind. Absently, I wondered what it'd be like to have a child that was ours and I found that nothing in the world could make me happier. Yes, nothing could, I noted glancing up and noticing my husband's loving expression reflected at me.

"Who knows," I murmured, "maybe Ayumi will get a little cousin after all."

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

The question caught me off guard and I looked up after calming my heartbeat a little. Tomoyo sat on the edge of my sofa and looked at me pointedly. I knew she wanted information. Briefly, I recalled how this reminded me of another incident involving Syaoran and me- when I'd told her to vacate the apartment for the dinner Syaoran and I had shared in Tokyo.

"Babies." The comment seemed almost casual but I supposed that after mulling over the idea for weeks (nearly three by now) it seemed second nature to mention it. Syaoran and I hadn't really approached the topic since leaving Tokyo but we did have a more affectionate relationship and more often than not he'd looked longingly at my stomach.

"Babies?" Tomoyo asked perplexed. She seemed confused, not that I blamed her, outside of Grandfather we hadn't really told anyone of our intentions. Thinking over it, I swore Tomoyo to secrecy before beginning my explanation.

"Syaoran and I are thinking about trying to get pregnant. That is, we both want to have a baby."

"What brought this on?" Tomoyo asked coming to sit next to me on the sofa.

It was a girl's night and I was happy with the way the evening was progressing. Eriol had invited Syaoran out to watch a game and so I 'd invited Tomoyo over for some much needed girl time. It was nice to be able to talk with a girl my age, my best friend about my concerns.

"Well, I guess it began when we saw Ayumi." I hugged my knees to my chest and looked sideways at her before continuing. "Then I asked him about our kids and well, we decided to try."

"Try? You mean you're willing to get pregnant?" I nodded my head. I could understand why she was surprised. Tomoyo had known me as the girl who had a life plan. Even pregnancy had a plan- I wasn't supposed to have kids until I was married for at least a year. With Syaoran, all the conventions I'd previously built myself upon fell and gave way to spontaneity. I found that I liked it a lot more than my plans.

"Yes, I love him Tomoyo. And I trust him." I reiterated the same words that I'd stated to Syaoran the night we made love and let out a squeal in happiness. It still felt so surreal.

"Congrats then," Tomoyo began touching my hands above my pillow and smiled heartfelt at me. She was truly happy and for that I was grateful. "and I wish you the best of luck."

The rest of the night we spent watching chick-flicks and eating chocolate desserts- ice cream, cake, chocolate bars themselves. It was nice and I enjoyed it- the last girl's night I'd had was my bachelorette party. It was nice to have another one again.

When Syaoran came back at 11, I smelt the alcohol on him. Tomoyo was spending the night with Eriol, they might take the next step in their relationship she'd confided, and he followed Syaoran in. Syaoran wasn't drunk but I knew he'd had something to drink sometime during the night. Eriol was in much the same state and we greeted the boys eagerly.

"Had a good night?" Syaoran asked reaching down to kiss me. I pulled away. I hated the taste of beer and gently pushed Syaoran away from me and towards the bathroom.

"I did. Brush your teeth and you can kiss me all you want." He smirked, giving Eriol a salute and bidding Tomoyo goodnight before doing as I'd instructed. Eriol and Tomoyo left soon after and I was cleaning up the living room when a pair of hands spun me around.

"Welcome home." I managed out before he kissed me. His lips moved over mine and after we parted I looked at him. His eyes were hooded with love and desire as I asked my question.

"Do you want to try again?" He shuddered before letting out a whoosh of air. I knew he'd understood what my statement meant.

"Are you sure?" I braced myself against him and then tiptoed up to give him a kiss. All worry faded as his arms clutched tighter around me.

"What do you think?" His answer was to lead me to the bedroom.

* * *

**So, reviews please? And for those of you wondering- yes this will be the last arc of the story. **

**Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


	14. Building Gardens

**Hello! I am so sorry that this took forever to update. Life hasn't exactly been that nice to me. I'm creating my own internship for this summer, running an organization that I had no idea I was going to run, being more social, and my romance life has just exploded at the one moment when I don't have time for it. It's been a long hard semester of college, but at the end of my 5th semester here goes the next chapter. It's kind of a nice resurgence into the ending arc (the length of this arc is still iffy). Anyway, no more excuses, here's the next chapter. **

**Also, thanks to my amazing beta who took so much time out of her schedule to do this for me. You are wonderful! **

**And I have written a few more stories in my off time: please go to my page and check them out if you're interested!  
**

* * *

**Chapter ****14: Building Garden****s**

"Darling what's wrong?"

I paused in what I was doing- making dinner- to glance at Syaoran standing by the kitchen entrance. I had been rather out of it for a while as I was lost in my thoughts. I hadn't wanted to let Syaoran know what was on my mind since I knew he'd unnecessarily worry but I supposed it was a fruitless endeavor on my part- he was quite observant. And he usually ended up getting the information from me one way or another.

"I-" I placed the spatula I was using to mix the curry aside and turned to see him. He had his arms crossed in his classic don't test me gesture and was looking at me in a way that told me he would get an answer. "It's just that I haven't been able to-you know."

Tears sprang into my eyes and I turned back to the curry on the stove as they rolled down my cheeks. We'd been trying to get pregnant for so long- nearly four months now and I had expected to already be there by now. It hurt a little and though I knew Syaoran wasn't blaming me for anything I couldn't help but feel inadequate somewhat. Why couldn't I get pregnant yet?

"Sakura." I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I could feel Syaoran's breath tickle my ear as he continued talking. "It takes time darling and we can't rush this." His words were soothing but the nagging emotion in me made me feel as though he would never understand what I was going through.

"I know okay?" I snapped the stubbornness getting to me. I'd always dreamed of having a family of my own and I couldn't even get pregnant enough to realize that dream. That hurt me more than anything, I felt like I wasn't good enough for being a mother and the thought hurt me more than I could have ever imagined. His arms tightened around me and I tried to curb my anger to get my point across once more.

"Just go away Syaoran. I need some time to myself."

"Darling-" He began but I cut him off.

"Just _go_ Syaoran." He hesitated but I slowly felt his touch leave me and heard him retreat from the room. Moments later the sounds of the evening news could be heard and I let myself shed more tears again. I knew it wasn't his fault but I needed someone to blame other than myself right now and he was an available target. Quickly trying to push thoughts of pregnancy away, I finished making dinner.

Dinner was silent and the chores were done silently as well. Syaoran tried approaching me again when we were doing dishes and I silently evaded his questions. He finally couldn't take it anymore and confronted me as we went to bed.

"Just stop Syaoran!" I finally snapped. "You don't understand." I grabbed a pillow ready to throw it at him if he asked anything else.

"Then let me Sakura!"

I looked at his face as I held the pillow protectively to me. He was flustered- just as much as I was- and he was worried- worried about me. His posture was stiff and his brows were furrowed. His arms were held to his side tightly in fists and I slowly reached for them across the bed. When I felt his posture relax I began speaking again. I knew I was being stubborn and we both needed to tackle this together.

The past week had been possibly the worst week of our marriage so far and I knew it was my fault. I'd been distancing myself from him and as I thought more about it, I realized that what I was doing wasn't helping. When had I stopped trusting him with my fears? I promised to go into this marriage by trusting him and loving him- two things he'd given to me as well. It was time I acted on them.

"I-" My voice faltered but I continued, "I just feel somewhat inadequate. We've been trying for a while and it hurts a little that we haven't succeeded. Am I doing something wrong?" I let go of his hand and clutched my hands tighter around myself. "I just really want my mother."

Syaoran gently walked around the bed towards me and pulled me down to sit next to him on the bed. He pulled me into a hug and then softly stroked my hair. There had only been a few rare times when we'd fought or been frustrated with each other. This was one of those times. We usually made up with each other and were able to reach compromise. Today, we couldn't make a compromise and we both knew it. But we could both work towards it and that was what was important right now.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He began rubbing my back. "I just want you to know that I love you whether or not you get pregnant. We don't have to start a family now and I'm sorry that you've been under this stress this entire time." His voice wavered slightly at the end and I broke finally freeing the dam of tears inside me.

It just wasn't fair! We'd just finally started settling into our relationship and just when I thought everything was falling into place everything was breaking. There was an impasse we both were trying to cross and until we both let go it wasn't going to move. What hurt me more than anything else was that I felt this entire process hurt Syaoran more than it hurt me sometimes. He'd already been through so much in our crazy messed up relationship and now he was being denied the one thing that we both wanted most- a family of our own.

"Darling." He pulled away from me and kissed my face-everywhere he could reach- in desperation as though it would somehow calm me, and him, down. "Please stop crying. It's not your fault, it never was. Let's not think about it."

"How can I not, when it's not fair to you!" I protested finally voicing my concerns. He gently kissed me before cradling my hands in his face again. It was then that I realized this wasn't just something that affected me- it affected Syaoran too. He was just as stressed and worried as I was and now that I thought about it, knowing Syaoran, he was worried about my health too.

"Promise me darling that you won't worry anymore." He was desperate again and I heard that in his tone. I nodded my head in consent suddenly finding it hard to speak and then cuddled closer to him. I wanted to be held for a while. I just wanted to know that someone was there for me and that no matter what happened someone was there to support me.

"I think I'm going to tell your mother about this." I announced after a few moments. I had been mulling it over in my head for the past few days and the events of the night finally strengthened my resolve. I really wanted an older woman's advice and company right now. The only woman who I could think of to trust myself in this way was Yelan Li. Syaoran wasn't bad company, but I needed the advice of someone who was already a mother.

"Ma? Why her?" He seemed surprised and hopeful suddenly. I knew that he really respected his mother and for me to place trust in her was like a gift to him. She was like a mother to me now, though she could never replace my own, she was there when I needed her and I needed her now.

"I feel comfortable around her. I want her to know about this-about us." I gently brought his hands down from my face and placed them on my lap. "Maybe she'll offer me some advice or something."

"Sakura no- please stop stressing about this. We don't need to force a pregnancy or anything- that'll just make things worse."

"But I'm not forcing anything!" I yelled trying to reason with him. "I just really want to have a family with you and I'm going to keep trying to get there." His face was still stretched in worry and he seemed reluctant to follow anything I was going to say.

"Please Syaoran, just let me do this. Trust me in this." As much as I didn't want to worry him, I wanted him to trust me. Sometimes things happened the hard way. There were times when you tried and tried and it was only in the end that you saw results. Maybe this was one of those things.

"All right." I could hear the strain in his voice and knew he was forcing himself to accept this sudden compromise. "But if I catch you crying again over this or stressing I'm going to have to stop. It can't be good for you to constantly be worried about this and I just really want you to be happy okay?"

"I know. I love you Syaoran."

"I love you too darling. Now get some sleep. We'll call my mother first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

Yelan Li waited patiently for one of us to begin speaking. Syaoran and I had both made the conscious decision to tell her together. I fidgeted and Syaoran squeezed my hand reminding me that it was my idea that brought us here.

"Syaoran and I" I began feeling a little comforted just by stating his name, "we're trying for a baby." I paused, hesitated, and continued before I could be interrupted. "We've been trying for a while now without success."

I clutched Syaoran's hand tighter in mine and felt a returning squeeze as an answer. It was hard enough to say this on my own, being here alone would have made it worse for me. I felt like crying. Every time that I thought about my failed attempts at getting pregnant I felt like something was wrong with me- like it would never happen. Yelan Li looked at me and her expression softened.

"Sakura, would you like to take a walk with me?"

I was surprised. It was April so it wasn't that odd to want to walk in the gardens among the blooming flowers. I nodded, standing up and taking the arm she offered me. Syaoran looked at me in worry but I gave him a smile which I hoped assured him that I was okay. I felt that I needed this time to bond female to female or better yet mother to daughter and she was the only person I could have this bond with.

"Sakura," she began as soon as we were out of view of Syaoran, "do you know I miscarried twice before I had Syaoran?" I wasn't sure how to answer her but learned that I didn't need to as she continued. "Dealing with the pain hurts dear and there is nothing one can do about it. Sometimes, waiting is just the only thing that matters."

We'd approached a small bench overlooking Yelan's prized rose bushes. Syaoran had once told me that his mother had them planted before he'd been born. I couldn't help but take in their beauty and smell their fragrance in the air around us. We sat on a nearby bench next to a pale pink bush of English roses. I'd always admired the pale flowers and their weak nature.

"Do you know why I planted these rose bushes?" I shook my head waiting for her to continue. "They helped me cope before I had Syaoran." She looked around fondly and I could suddenly picture her, years younger, walking around the garden and finding an escape in nature.

"After my miscarriages Sakura, my husband and I both decided to take a break. We were both worried and when we did conceive it was a surprise again to both of us. Don't worry about it. I know my son and I know that even though he wants to start a family, he'll wait however long it takes to get one."

I found myself staring once again at the bush by my side. My relationship with Syaoran was much like the rose bush. There were thorns and conflicts we'd encountered before our marriage bloomed. Yet, like the rose bush which needed pruning, our relationship needed pruning as well. Maybe it was time to shed a few leaves before we bloomed again.

"Thank you Ma." She gave me an indulgent smile and we sat there for a while longer before heading back inside. Syaoran was waiting for us in the drawing room we'd left him in. He looked up at us when we walked in and I smiled fondly as I reached him.

"Darling?" He asked at the sudden embrace I gave him. I knew Syaoran was surprised but I needed this contact. I also needed to tell him what I'd decided and wanted to do it privately in the peace of our own home.

"Can we go home?" The question was soft but I was sure he heard it so I didn't bother to repeat it. He relaxed and I heard him announcing our departure to his mother. Turning to the Li Matriarch I gave her my goodbyes and thanks before following my husband back home.

We sat on the sofa an hour later, Syaoran holding me in his arms as I relaxed against him. I'd finished informing him of my decision and he supported it. Sometimes I felt too lucky being his wife. As I lay back against him I voiced out the words I'd hardly said to him all week.

"I love you Syaoran." We didn't say the words so often that they lost their meaning but enough that the both of us knew we cherished each other.

"I know darling." His arms tightened around me and I relaxed in his hold. Of that I was sure.

* * *

"Happy Anniversary dear." I looked at the key and then back at him not sure of what it was.

When I'd woken up this morning Syaoran was awake with a box clutched tightly in his hands. He was eyeing it as though it would burst into flames or disappear. It was as though whatever was in that box was by the far the most important thing at the moment. I knew it contained my anniversary present but I wasn't sure exactly why it was important. Keys were important, there were many all over the world built for specific purposes but I had no idea what this one was for and the intrigue was killing me.

Now that I had opened said box I was confused as to its contents. Pushing it aside, I searched my bedside drawer for the gift I was supposed to give him. Finding the folder, I eagerly put it into his hands waiting for him to read it.

He opened it and skimmed the contents before turning to me with surprise. I knew he'd be just as surprised at the news as I was.

"You're pregnant?" I blushed but nodded. Ever since the fight two months ago we'd reconciled but I'd begged Syaoran to let our sex life continue as it was. He had acquiesced and now the results of my missed period showed what I had been hoping for all this time.

He leaned down to give me a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. His initial shock had disappeared to make way for the giddy excitement that I knew we both were feeling. He looked down again at the box on my lap and then spoke.

"I suppose we're moving in earlier then."

"Moving in?" I asked confused.

The key had to do with moving which meant we were leaving the apartment. That meant that Syaoran had bought a different place and I gasped as understanding dawned on my face. Syaoran had bought a house, or another apartment? The apartment we lived in now was his refuge, his place. He'd often referred to it as his sanctuary and the fact that we were leaving it had me awed. Did he aniticipate this? I hoped he hadn't, that the surprise on his face was genuine and that he'd bought this thinking we'd move in later. As though sensing all the questions I had, he began to explain.

"I bought us a house." He sheepishly muttered. "We were talking about a family and all and this apartment isn't the best place to raise a kid but I found a house in Jardine's Lookout that's more suitable. If you don't mind."

"No I don't."

I knew that most couples shopped for homes together but I also knew we weren't most couples. And there was the fact that I knew I could trust Syaoran's decisions. Planning for a home and a baby would keep us occupied enough to stop worrying over things excessively. And the fact that he'd even gotten so far as to think that made me insanely happy. It wasn't every day that a woman found out her husband had already planned for a family before she did or surprised her with a house on their anniversary. I really was lucky.

"Good. So how far are you?" Syaoran lovingly looked at me as he asked the question and I shuffled closer to him on the bed until he could gather me comfortably in his arms.

"The doctor said I was three weeks in."

"Hn."

Both of our hands strayed down to rest on my stomach as though we both could already feel the baby there. I wanted to share the news with my family but until I was a few more weeks in I wanted the matter to be private and just between us. I brought up the subject wondering what Syaoran thought of it.

"When do you want to tell the others? I want to wait a while longer if that's okay."

"It'll be our secret." He affirmed nuzzling my cheek with his chin. I treasured moments like these, moments where it was just the two of us enjoying ourselves and the time we had together. Briefly squeezing his hands I spoke again.

"We're having a baby."

"Yes darling, we are."

* * *

**So, that's the chapter. What do ya'll think? Please let me know in your reviews! And as always, please feel free to check out my other stories and provide feedback on them too! **

**Kaoruhana ^_^**


	15. Rooms in a Home

**A/N: **I don't think I can even begin to describe how hard it was to write this chapter. I've never written a story that goes so deep into a relationship like this. It was a refreshing challenge but one that constantly had me thinking and working to be truthful to the characters. The story's practically done, I won't lie. I plan on having one last chapter to just tie things together and then this story will be done. I'd like to thank everyone who has put up with me while I wrote this. It started out as an innocent story that was supposed to be only a few chapters long. It evolved into what I can easily say is probably my proudest fanfiction work. I've bettered as a writer through writing this story and I myself have matured while creating it. I evolved as Sakura and Syaoran evolved and while I can't say I'm in their situation I feel like I've become intimately connected with my characters in an unprecedented manner. Anyway, enough of my babble.

**As always**: Thank you to my wonderful beta ArmageddonAngel. Really, where would this story be without you? And without further ado, here's Chapter 15!

* * *

Chapter 15: Rooms in a Home

I looked at my reflection in the bedroom mirror. Syaoran and I had just moved into our new house two weeks ago and we'd done a few changes. I'd impulsively bought a full length mirror last week to take note of all the changes my body would make during the pregnancy. In my defense, it could also be used as a fashion mirror later, I reasoned out. Two hands snaked around my naked waist and I leaned into the touch of my husband. We hadn't done much since we moved in but we had taken some time to relax and enjoy each other's company. Syaoran laid his head on my shoulder and I smiled back at him through the mirror.

"Six weeks now right?" I nodded my head too enthralled by our reflections to answer. There was something oddly artistic about the way we looked, skin to skin in the mirror. I'd never understood why pregnant women often had their photographs done but I was thinking that I wouldn't mind having one made now. There was a surreal quality to our image and I wanted to capture that feeling and make it last forever.

"We're going to go shopping for baby stuff today aren't we?" Syaoran asked, his fingers ghosting over my stomach in light caresses.

"Yes." He lightly moved his head turning to look out the door of our bedroom and I followed his gaze wondering what he was looking at.

The house that he had bought was a four bedroom one with a living room, dining room, and kitchen on the bottom floor, and bedrooms above. There was another separate room on the main floor that Syaoran and I had thought of making a playroom. It was empty for now but as our children grew we could use it how we wanted. And if it wasn't a playroom, well, we could easily make it something else. Upstairs, the nursery was the room directly next to the master bedroom. The convenience of it all had made it the most obvious choice when selecting the room. Speaking of rooms, we really did have to get moving if we wanted to buy some things for the baby today. With a small smile, I untangled myself from Syaoran's arms and walked towards the closet. I heard Syaoran move behind me and he smirked leaning lazily against the door as I threw him his robe.

"You want me to make us breakfast?" He was attentive to me now, more so than he had before and I realized this was simply because he wasn't sure what to do or how to approach our situation. We both had decided to go into this together but most of the changes during the pregnancy (at least physically) were going to occur to me and he was going to have to help me adapt. At the same time, Syaoran was becoming more and more involved with my life and I had to adapt to his growing tenderness. I'd always wondered what we'd be like as parents but it was at times like these when I realized that he might be the better parent after all. When I hadn't answered for a few minutes, he walked up to me and encircled me in his now robe-clad arms.

"Sakura?" He prompted.

"I think I want scrambled eggs and toast today." I answered grabbing some clothes to take with me into the bathroom. "Do you think you could get started on it?"

"I'll make it." He then paused before making a face. "Coffee?"

If there was one thing Syaoran and I constantly fought over it was coffee. I wasn't sure how it began but he'd caught me drinking it one morning and nearly exploded in anger. I understood his fear and where it was coming from but I couldn't get through my morning without coffee. Plus during my casual research on pregnancy related issues, I'd done some research and found out that if I slowly began to wean myself off of coffee in the first trimester it wouldn't harm myself or the baby. But Syaoran had refused to believe it. We'd had a major row about it and I was surprised that he let me win. It was still a touchy subject and we tried to avoid it all costs. But in my defense I'd been trying to go off coffee for weeks now and was now able to take just a small smidgen in with my milk and sugar.

"I'll try to go off it today. We'll see what happens." He seemed surprised and shocked but nodded his acceptance with a smile.

"I'll get breakfast started then." I nodded busying myself with grabbing clothes and getting ready to take a shower. When I entered the kitchen later, I noted that the food was ready and waiting and Syaoran sat in his chair with his laptop open. He was scrolling through e-mails and sipping his drink while he did it. I took in his appearance for a minute before walking into the kitchen. He seemed so at home in this environment and I rather liked it. It made me feel like we were actually building a family. I knew we were but at times like these I realized that all the thoughts and dreams I had in my head were becoming a reality. He looked up at me and gave me a smile before scrolling back down to the e-mails.

"Feimei sent an e-mail. She recommends _New Arrivals_. She says she bought some stuff for Jian there." Jian was Syaoran's six month old nephew who was adorable. I briefly wondered if I should suggest that we become his babysitters for a while to get some practice for the baby.

"We'll start there then." I answered with a smile taking a seat next to him with a full plate of food. Syaoran I noticed hadn't served himself and I moved to stand up when his voice stopped me.

"I'll get it. You just sit tight." I appreciated the adoration Syaoran showed me at times like these but sometimes I wish he wouldn't baby me so much. Giggling, I let him do what he wanted. I might as well enjoy some of the freedom he was giving me right now right?

"And what's so funny, Sakura?" He asked coming to sit back down with a plate.

"You babying me." I answered in between mouthfuls. I was famished today, more so than I ever had been and I wasn't sure why. He merely raised an eyebrow at me before closing his laptop and pushing it to the side. That was another thing I liked about Syaoran- he always shut off work when it was just the two of us.

"Well, someone's got to take care of you." He paused and then cleared his throat. I knew that whatever he was going to talk about next was important so I patiently waited for him to continue.

"This might seem early to hold this discussion but I was wondering when you wanted to take your leave from work." The words shocked me. I'd known for a while about all the things I needed to do before the baby arrived, but truthfully I hadn't thought ahead that far yet.

"I think that's a question Dr. Wong can help us with." Dr. Wong, or Karen, was my obstetrician. She was a lovely lady and I could tell she was going to be a great help for us during this period.

"Understandable." Standing up, Syaoran deposited our now empty plates in the sink and gave me a quick kiss before running to take a shower.

Three hours later, I was confused. We'd finally decided on what to buy for the baby's room- at least large furniture wise: a day bed with storage underneath, a changing table, and a crib. But now we were looking at the wall colors and I paused. The room had to be painted before we moved the furniture in but I had no idea what to paint it. Syaoran gently gave my hand a squeeze and when I turned to look at him, he moved so that his arm went around me.

"What's wrong?" He led me to a seating area, not that I minded. We'd been taking constant breaks so that I wouldn't tire myself out but my feet did hurt a lot today. Tomoyo had once told me that people sometimes tended to gain weight in their feet; I didn't believe her till today. I sighed when I sat down grateful to get the pressure off my feet.

"We need to decorate before putting the furniture in." I stated giving him a sigh. Smiling, he leaned over and gave me a quick kiss.

"It'll be fine. Why don't we call it a day and finish shopping tomorrow?" I paused, considering his words. He had a point. If we stopped now, we could still plan room decorations tonight and have them bought a few weeks from now.

"That sounds good." He led me to a nearby restaurant that he knew of and we had lunch. Later, after arriving at home, I was surprised when he led me to the sofa and sat down to talk. I followed him wondering what it was about. Syaoran and I had conversations all the time but it was rare that we had in-depth conversations about certain topics in particular. There was a pause before he spoke.

"I'm scared." He gently placed a hand on my stomach and then moved so that he was kneeling in front of me. I opened my mouth to utter something but the words died on my lips as he kept speaking.

"I don't know if I'll ever be a good enough father. I never had a father who was like yours. My family was always business oriented. I'll try not to do that, but I don't know if I can."

"Oh Syaoran." I slowly placed my hand on his cheek and forced him to look up at me. His words reminded me of a time when my own father was lost to us after my mother's death. I briefly recalled the conversation with my brother and wondered if this was how he felt when Kaho had been pregnant. Syaoran didn't have to worry I realized. He'd never have to worry about his fears. Even if he was a CEO he made sure that work was never done at home. Our home was our own private little sanctuary and our unborn son was so lucky to have a father who was willing to go so far to create that type of environment for him.

"You never need to worry." I murmured. "The way you treat me-us now, that proves just how much you care about us right now. It's not you who'll be the bad parent, it'll be me." He seemed unwilling to believe my statement and I giggled at the petulant look on his face. It made me wonder if my son would have a pout like that on his face, if I ever had one.

"I still do." His words echoed my feelings and I knew that while I could help him try to get over his fears, it would ultimately be Syaoran himself who would have to tackle that fear. Maybe I could get Toya to talk to him about this? After all, my brother had the same fears that my husband had. Syaoran looked at me and let out a little sigh. The worry on his face was still there though this time I realized it was for me. The fear in his eyes hadn't disappeared however.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Sakura." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to my stomach. There was no bulge but the action brought a rush of emotions and I couldn't help but let out a sniffle. I wasn't normally this sentimental but the changes in my body were reacting with my emotions making every one stronger than usual.

"Darling, are you all right?" I nodded sniffling and holding him close when he embraced me. His hands tightened protectively around me – a sign that he was going to try to help me with whatever it was even if he had no clue how to. Getting myself under control, I pulled away enough to speak to him mindful of the way his hands never left my waist. He really was so loving sometimes and I felt so lucky at times like that.

"I love you." I stated finally unable to come up with any other words. "We both love you." The smile I got in return for the latter statement was worth everything. His eyes crinkled at the edges and his face visibly relaxed while the hands at my waist gave it a quick squeeze.

"I love you both as well." He placed a kiss on my stomach again before leaning up and kissing me. I responded eagerly and soon our kisses lead us to the bedroom.

* * *

I heard pounding on the door but refused to answer. I wasn't sure if it was through sheer willpower or what but I'd locked Syaoran out of our bedroom. There was a rattling of the doorknob and then a frustrated grunt.

"Sakura, let me in!" Syaoran pounded on the door and then let out another growl. "Sakura open this door or I'll break it down!"

I didn't stray from my position behind the door but I did warn him of the consequences. As much as we both were fighting we both loved our baby- a little girl as we'd found out- too much to risk any harm coming to her. As much as I hated to do this, I exploited that in Syaoran.

"I'm right behind the door, Syaoran. Don't you dare do that!"

"Move Sakura!"

"NO!" The doorknob rattled again and I belatedly realized how mad Syaoran could get when provoked. We'd never fought this bad before but I wasn't going to let this matter slide. There were only so many things I'd consent to when I was pregnant. I was pregnant and while I knew to be careful Syaoran coddling me wasn't helping any. He wanted me to quit and stop working. I just wanted to work. And currently, neither of us was willing to budge.

"Don't even think you're getting into this room!" I yelled out my own frustration and tears heard in my voice. I loved him but today I needed to get my point across. I heard pacing outside for a few more minutes before the door rattled again. When I didn't budge, Syaoran seemed to have had enough because I heard angry stomping disappear down the stairs. I collapsed against the door letting myself cry for the first time that night.

A half-hour later I made my way downstairs to see if Syaoran was sleeping on the couch. Perhaps we could try talking again I decided. He wasn't in any of the rooms. I called his name and received no answer. Surely he was just ignoring me for a bit, right? Panicking, I called his name again, doing so until I realized that he had left the house. The events of the night suddenly collapsed on me and I sank onto the sofa with my face in my hands wondering how to call him. Picking up the home phone from the nearby table I called his cell only to have it be cut off. Desperately I tried it again and again only to have him do the same to me every time. I wasn't too sure of my actions now and I didn't know what to do or who to call. Had I been too harsh with him, I wondered. I wanted someone right now and I didn't know who to call to come find me. I didn't want Tomoyo here, I wanted my brother. Fumbling with the phone again I called a number that I knew by heart.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end sounded.

"Yukito" I sobbed. "He left. I don't know what to do Yukito. He left."

"Sakura, what happened? Where's Syaoran?" At this I sobbed harder.

"He left Yukito. He left and I don't know where he is and I'm so scared." I heard shuffling on the other end and moments later Yukito spoke again.

"I'll be there soon Sakura."

A half-hour later, I opened the door to Yukito. He looked about as disheveled as I felt. As soon as he walked in the door and had his shoes off his arms went around me in a hug. Before I knew it, I was crying in his arms letting the pent up frustration from the night out. I'd cried so much I belatedly realized hoping that the tears would eventually let up. Gently, Yukito led me to the sofa and set me down on it. He shushed me until I explained to him what had happened. A while later as he led me to bed I asked him to spend the night. Yukito knew where the guest bedrooms were so he didn't mind and assured me that he'd be there for me when I needed him. Satisfied, I slept.

The next morning I woke up and turned to see an empty bed. While I hadn't expected Syaoran to return, a part of me had desperately hoped that he had. After doing my regular morning ritual, something that seemed to lack any of its charm I turned to head to the door. I half expected Syaoran to step out of our closet asking me to wait for him. With a sigh, I made my way downstairs pausing at the bottom stair when I heard voices in the kitchen. They belonged to Yukito and Syaoran, I realized.

"Have you and Fai ever done this?" Syaoran's voice sounded.

"Kicked the other out?" Yukito clarified as I edged my way into the dining room to hear the two of them better. "Yes, we have. I once did it to Fai because he seemed too busy with work to make time for me so I wanted to teach him a lesson. The year I forgot Fai's birthday I was relegated to the couch for two whole days. It's normal in a healthy relationship. Granted with you two, I'm surprised it ever happened."

Surprised I wondered? What did Yukito mean by that? Were we not an ordinary couple? We might not have started out as one but we did try to make our marriage work. Or were we too nice to each other? Could a couple be too nice to each other? It seemed Syaoran shared my sentiments because he voiced the same concern I had.

"It's not bad." Yukito chuckled. "You two have managed to create such a beautiful relationship and, in a way, it's enviable. When the two of you decided to marry, it wasn't just me who thought the marriage might die out. But in just a few months the two of you proved us all wrong. You decided to build a family and you have succeeded. Do you see now why I was surprised? I never thought you two would go through a crisis like this. But I guess I should have, you aren't perfect right?"

"No, I guess not." At that moment I decided it was time to make my appearance in the kitchen. I had eavesdropped enough and Yukito's words made me realize that the two of us- Syaoran and I- needed to communicate again to get our thoughts across to the other.

"Sakura." Syaoran stated softly when I walked in. He looked tired, bags under his eyes, hair unkempt with a cup of cold coffee next to him. "We didn't wake you up did we?"

"No," I assured him placing a gentle hand on my stomach, "I think this little girl did." The words evaporated some of the tension in the room and with a smile he stood up and walked towards me.

"Let's get her some food then."

A few hours later we were sitting in our bedroom and he placed a gentle arm around me. We'd had a long talk about the fight last night. Finally Syaoran and I had come to an agreement. I understood his concern with me travelling to work every day and he understood my concern with needing to still be useful. He agreed to let me work from home until it got to the point that I wasn't ready to do so anymore.

* * *

I found myself in Yelan's rose garden again. This time again, I had Yelan for company and she'd brought me here to give me advice. I was six months along in my pregnancy at this point and was showing quite a bit. There wasn't a day that went by where Syaoran wasn't noting changes in my body. A month ago, I was getting ready for bed when I felt the baby kick for the first time. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I'd been excited, startled, and acted much like a little kid. Syaoran had wondered what was happening but when I picked his hand and placed it where the baby was kicking he was more excited than I ever could be. I wondered if he ever felt jealous of me at times like those. Unlike me, he wouldn't have a physical connection to the baby till it was born. I however, was carrying the baby and was constantly aware of it simply because it existed within me. Still, even if he was jealous, I mused, he was so happy that I couldn't help but be infected by it.

Now though, I'd come to Yelan because I was concerned: concerned that I wasn't going to be a good mother. I'd found out earlier that week that I was going to have a little girl and suddenly I didn't feel so assured in my ability to raise her. I didn't like reliving that moment. When Syaoran had found out he was so happy. I'd promptly started crying seeing this because it made me so happy that our little girl was going to have such a loving daddy. Syaoran however, had been typical lovely caring Syaoran and asked me what was wrong while trying to calm me down. His caring actions didn't help quell the tears but spurred them on more. Dr. Wong had just watched the two of us fumble and laughed it off later explaining to us that this was a common occurrence. At this the both of us wondered whether to be embarrassed or happy. We chose a combination of the two. But when we got home and gone to the nursery to get rid of any unusable items, not that there were many, I'd promptly realized I wasn't prepared. It wasn't that I hadn't been aware of the end results of my pregnancy this entire time, I had. I just hadn't prepared for a girl. I'd prepared for a baby and I realized now why that was a problem. So, this Saturday, I ran straight to Yelan to ask her what it was like raising four girls.

"Sakura," Yelan began, "during my first pregnancy I carried triplets. It was scary and I wasn't sure if I was ready. Maybe one girl but three- how could I do that, especially when it was my first time being a mother to someone?"

I nodded understanding at least part of what Yelan was saying in regards to the idea of being scared. I was confused about how to raise my daughter. My clearest memories of my mother were from the period that I was in school. That was why I'd remembered the indoor picnics we used to have. But I didn't know anything about my mother from my early childhood, other than stories. And I didn't think I was ready to be a mother just from that. Yelan smiled at me and laid a hand on mine, the one that rested on my stomach.

"I don't know how to explain it Sakura, but it just happens. One minute you're worrying and the next you hold your little girl for the first time and all those mothering instincts that have been bred into us females for eons take over. You kind of know what to do and at the same time you use lessons learned from mothers you've interacted with in your life. I can't really answer your question because I don't know if there is an answer to it."

By the end of her answer Yelan's face had drawn in as though she was trying to explain something that was beyond her power to explain. I wasn't sure what to feel about that assessment. On one hand, I was excited about the motherly instinct that Yelan was talking about. On the other hand, I was still annoyed that I hadn't received an answer to my question. With a sigh, I gave up on the conversation. It seemed that I'd just have to wing it day by day and I decided to do that. Still though, one question nagged at me.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" Yelan gave me a smile that reminded me of Syaoran's when he caught me reading picture books to our daughter. I'd read somewhere that it was a good practice and so I'd decided to try it. Her smile reminded me of a little kid, the kind that they give when they get their favorite piece of candy as a treat.

"You'll be a wonderful mother Sakura." She stated standing up. "Now, Syaoran's been telling me you like to read stories to my little granddaughter, let's read some more to her okay? I think I still have some books from my children's childhood up here somewhere." With a smile, I took the arm she offered me, feeling a little at ease at her words. And for the rest of the afternoon, I found and read old picture books to my little girl.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading the chapter. Please let me know what you think! And do let me know if you understood the chapter title :D

Kaoruhana ^_^


	16. The Hearth

**A/N: **I cannot believe that this story has reached its end! It's been a long way coming and I'd like to thank all the lovely readers who have stayed with me this entire time and managed to put up with my crazy updates! I love you all so much! And I definitely have to thank my amazing beta- Armageddon Angel- for putting up with me as well. Sakura and Syaoran matured throughout the course of this story and I have to say that I have as well. I started this story as a freshman entering college and am now heading into my senior year. I hope that you like the ending- it's bittersweet for me- and please do let me know of any mistakes. I hope that in the future I churn out more beautiful stories such as this!

Before I blab forever here is Chapter 16- the Epilogue- of Lonely in Gorgeous.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Hearth**

"Sakura!" I awaited an impact that never came as Tomoyo's hug was stopped by my overprotective husband. I was now seven months along in my pregnancy and Syaoran was overly attentive to all my needs. A while back, we had found out that we were having a little girl. He'd was so happy that I couldn't help but start crying. He'd immediately reacted asking me what was wrong and trying to calm me down while Dr. Wong had just laughed the entire situation off. I was still embarrassed by it however.

"I can't even hug my best friend anymore." Tomoyo pouted once he moved away. I smiled opening my arms and she stepped into them grateful to give me the hug we both wanted. I had started working from our house a week ago. Syaoran hadn't want to risk me going to work and had originally wanted me to quit until the baby was old enough to be taken care of. I had adamantly refused and even kicked him out of the bedroom for a night. With a shudder, I remembered that night which was not one of our best moments as a married couple.

"Darling," He spoke up from the kitchen. "I'll finish getting dinner ready. Why don't you and Tomoyo sit down?" Huffing, I proceeded to do just that. I hadn't seen Tomoyo for nearly a week and we both had some serious catching up to do so. Though normally I disliked it, Syaoran's gesture was appreciated. It was different being a stay-at home housewife now and I felt I needed to share the experience with someone or, at the very least, tell someone about it.

"I missed you in the office. So did Meilin and Nakuru, of course. But you know me." I giggled. I did know her. The two of us are best friends so it was only natural that we'd miss being around each other. "How's the past week been?"

"Nice actually. Since I'm taking my leave three weeks before this little girl is born, I haven't really touched the nursery but I've slowly started baby-proofing the house." I pointed to the decorative grate in front of the fireplace. "I added that the other day. We bought it a while ago but I put it up. It actually doesn't look bad." The grate was more of a folding screen and the edges weren't that sharp. Still I didn't want any child of mine that close to it just in case.

"No, it doesn't." Tomoyo carefully scrutinized the room and looked at the coffee table. She'd been a designer for quite a few years before she moved to work for our grandfather's firm. If anyone could tell me whether or not my home design styles worked, it would be her.

"Are you replacing that with an ottoman?" She asked carefully. I nodded my head pleased that she had understood my train of thoughts. It probably came from years of growing up together I realized.

"We're planning on moving that to the office and moving the ottoman there here."

Syaoran and I had thought long and hard about any changes we'd make to the place. He already had a sizable set of office furniture and the room downstairs had become the office a while back. With me working from home, it had seemed like a feasible option and one that catered to my current state. We'd decided to make one of the four bedrooms upstairs the playroom. That was another project I wanted to tackle. I had the furniture already set up in the room- a toybox and a tiny table set for when our little girl grew up. However, the rest of the room was empty. I'd bought a puzzle piece play mat but it was still in the box. The only room ready for the baby was the nursery. It had been painted, decorated, and furnished. All I had left to do was stock it with essentials such as diapers, sheets, and clothes.

"That's a good idea."

Tomoyo seemed a little out of sorts and I wondered what was on her mind. Her eyes were on the coffee table and she refused to look at me. She'd only ever acted that way when she was unsure if she wanted something. It was the same look she had when she closed down her store and when she had decided to take up designing instead of accounting in university. Beyond that, Tomoyo herself sounded different. She seemed melancholy about decorating indicating that she missed her old job more than she had thought she would. I knew Tomoyo, while she worked for Li Corps. currently, I knew that she regularly went into Fai's workroom and played around with the fabric there. Designing was her tiny escape from the world and when Fai had told me that she was designing something in his studio, I knew that she had a lot on her mind. All of Tomoyo's designs reflected her feelings and while decorating wasn't exactly designing when Tomoyo couldn't get her hand on fabric it was her outlet for expression.

"Is something wrong, Tomoyo?" Her eyes flew startled to mine. I knew she was just as surprised as I was by my slight mothering tone. I'd talked with Yelan about it the other day when she came to visit and had caught me reading a picture book to the baby. She assured me that sometimes the mothering aspect came naturally and that I shouldn't worry about it. Tomoyo seemed to sense my own surprise at the mothering tone of my voice and instead of asking about it answered my question.

"Eriol asked me to marry him the other day." She fingered the sofa, a sign of her nervousness, and continued speaking. "I kind of didn't realize it but we've been together for almost twenty months. That's close to two years Sakura, the longest I've been with anyone. I'm not sure if he's asking just because we've been together for so long or because he genuinely loves me."

I knew what she was talking about having been with her through every single relationship that she had ever had. She had been my pillar during the beginning of my relationship with Syaoran and so I offered to do the same for her this time around. I thought about Tomoyo and how she acted around Eriol. Tomoyo had never been the kind of woman who dreamed of a picket fence and a family of her own. She was independent and work driven. She had once admitted to me that while she would like to get married, she just didn't think she was ready to ever be a mother to anyone. For Tomoyo, marriage wasn't a commitment but a binding contract and one that she felt would severely restrict her freedom and opportunities. She genuinely feared becoming the doting housewife and losing herself. Thinking it over, I knew what to say to her. While Eriol wasn't the kind of man who'd let his wife run around overworking herself, he also wasn't someone who would keep a leash on Tomoyo. He was one of the few people who knew her for who she was, a fragile woman inside with an independent mindset and a hard exterior shell.

"Tomoyo," I stated getting her attention, "what do you think? Will you marry him for love or out of a relationship obligation?" One thing I had learned during my relationship with Syaoran was that trust was important in building a relationship. If a relationship based on love didn't have trust it would falter. I wanted to warn Tomoyo of that in any way that I could.

"I love him." She stated after a few minutes of silence taking the few minutes to compose her answer. "But, I've just kind of always been around him and I wonder if he realizes this. I know Eriol loves me but I don't know if I'm ready for this." She waved an arm out and I realized what she meant. Tomoyo had always been the more independent of the two of us. She wasn't interested in having a large family or a husband to dote on. She had always pictured married life as a partnership not the first stage in family-building. I wasn't sure what Eriol's thoughts were on the subject and wondered if he had said something regarding this.

"Have you talked with Eriol?" I asked softly.

"He's mentioned a few times how he'd love to have a family before he gets too old. I don't know what that means. I know he comes from a large family and I can't tell if that's what he wants. I like large families but I don't want one." She ran a frustrated hand through her hair, an action she rarely did letting me know that this matter concerned her deeply.

"You know me Sakura. I love Eriol and I do trust him but I'm scared. You changed after marriage and I just don't want me to change. I don't know how to explain it but I can't lose this part of myself. I don't want to lose this part of myself. I love Eriol and marrying him doesn't sound like a bad idea but I'm scared that whatever I gain from the marriage won't cover my losses."

I ran over Tomoyo's words in my head. Had I changed after marriage? I supposed that I had. I was no longer only thinking about myself but about Syaoran as well. I had never been as independent as Tomoyo but I did have a nasty stubborn streak. However after marrying Syaoran, I had let some of it go simply because I knew that in order to make our marriage survive we both had to work together. Me being stubborn wasn't going to help any. Still, I remembered the conversation that I had had with Syaoran before we came up with the rash decision to get married.

"Talk with him about it." I assured her. "It helped Syaoran and I when we had to make a decision about marriage. Maybe it'll help you?" She seemed to think about my answer before she sighed.

"I'll try." We both stood up when Syaoran announced dinner was ready. But before we left the living room, I stopped Tomoyo. Tomoyo was a sister and I had to know if she felt happy about the decision she was making.

"Would you have said yes to him if you weren't sure about your own feelings on the matter?" Her answer was sure and swift.

"Yes, I would have." I bit my lip not sure what to say now. On one hand I wanted to tell her not to worry, but on the other hand I didn't know her relationship with Eriol. Shaking my head clear of those thoughts, I lead her to the dining table. Whatever she decided, I'd support her unless I realized she was suffering from it.

When we arrived in the dining room, Syaoran greeted her exuberantly and waved a hand towards the variety of dishes on the table as if to boast. She shook her head immediately pretending to be a food critic and making me smile glad that her melancholy had disappeared.

Over the past year, Tomoyo and Syaoran had become close. When we'd found out that we were to have a girl, one of the first things that Syaoran had asked me was whether Tomoyo was going to be our little girl's godmother. It was nice to see them banter across the dining table as though they were good friends who had known each other for a long time, not the year and a half that they knew each other. Giggling, I dug into the potatoes eagerly. I hadn't realized how much my appetite would change when I was pregnant until I began to experience it. I had a strange urge for chocolate at the most random times and ate like a glutton at every meal. I hadn't looked at my weight the past three months and pretended to not hear the doctor every time she told me my weight at pre-natal visits. I didn't want to know just how much weight I gained. As Tomoyo and Syaoran threw another jibe at each other, I couldn't help but giggle once more.

"And what are you giggling about over there, Sakura?" I looked up owlishly at Tomoyo, not realizing that she and Syaoran had stopped their conversation to look at me curiously. Nonetheless, I answered her question. It was high time they saw how they looked to others.

"You two," I pointed a finger at them, "bicker like best friends. It's funny."

"Of course we'd act that way!" Tomoyo exclaimed exaggerating. "You are my best friend after all. It's only natural that I get to know your husband!"

I laughed again at Tomoyo's antics; it was times like this that made me miss my best friend. I missed the playful banter between the two of us and how Tomoyo knew exactly what I would do in situations. We'd often joked that our life wouldn't be complete unless the two of us maintained some connection and I couldn't agree more. I'd been friends with Tomoyo for so long that a life without her just seemed impossible. When Syaoran had actively engaged Tomoyo as a friend, I was ecstatic. It was nice to see that my married life could easily accommodate my best friend.

"Okay you two, cut it out!" Syaoran intervened shooting me a wink. At this, I laughed harder and Tomoyo who saw Syaoran's actions joined me until the three of us at the table were enjoying the amusement. Tomoyo, the first to sober up, spoke again.

"So, mind telling me of names."

At this Syaoran and I shared a smile secretly. While we enjoyed having our friends know about the baby and such, we had decided to keep names a secret. Not even our parents knew and we both wanted it to be this way. While it was still our baby, it had seemed more like Syaoran and I had been living open social lives instead of the privacy we both had wanted to hoard. Everyone saw my bulging stomach, helped us with the shopping we were doing, and knew that we were having a little girl. For Syaoran and I, it was nice getting the congratulations. But we craved some semblance of privacy, of knowing that this wasn't our family and friends' baby but was ours. This was our little bundle of joy and we had decided to keep whatever we could private. Names had seemed like one of the few things we could. We had already decided on our daughter's name and were careful to never mention it around others until she was born. While everyone could see my growing belly or the nursery, only Syaoran and I knew what the baby's name was going to be and how much her father adored her already. He always spoke to her in quiet tones telling her about his day and how excited he was to see her. It made me weepy on more than one occasion. I blamed my crazy hormones for that; I normally wasn't so much of a cry-baby. Tomoyo cleared her throat and I turned my attention back to her. She had an expression on her face that resembled a pout and I grinned cheekily knowing what she wanted. Too bad she was never going to get it.

"You can't even give me a hint?" I shook my head and she looked around at Syaoran. Seeing the same look on his face she gave up. "I'll still try to weasel it out of you."

"I know." With a smile she then pointed to my food. This was her way of trying to forget that she had lost this debate and part one of her weaseling plan.

"Now, mother to be- finish your peas!" Laughing I shook my head at her doing as she bid. It was after all one of the few things that would help me in keeping my daughter's name a secret.

* * *

I was doing dishes when it happened. I had been feeling some pre-labor contractions but I was told that was normal and so I hadn't been paying attention. But now, when they started coming closer and closer together, I knew it was time. Syaoran had just left the kitchen for a minute to show his mother the nursery. Yelan had kindly offered to stay and help us out with the newborn and was staying in the nursery. Syaoran and I had housed my father in the guest bedroom or that would have been the second option. I realized that my husband was going to hate that he left at this point. I breathed through the contraction as I was told though I realized that it was much harder to do without Syaoran near.

"Sakura?" I turned to see my father who had come to stand next to me with a concerned look on his face. The fact that I hadn't seen him come up surprised me. I must have been too distracted trying to breathe through the contraction.

"Can you help me to the sofa, daddy? I think it's time." His eyes widened and I knew that he was remembering the panic he'd probably experienced when Toya and I were born. Nonetheless, he held out his arm and led me to the sofa. The dishes could wait. Once I was seated, he gave me a gentle kiss on the brow before going upstairs to get Syaoran. I didn't have to wait long for my husband to arrive.

"How are you?" I smiled grateful that he was calmer than I was at the moment.

"Good." I didn't get to say more as I breathed out through another contraction registering Syaoran's words of comfort and assurance. When it was done he smiled at me, a cheeky yet proud grin taking over his face.

"I'll go call Dr. Wong." He gave me a gentle kiss before standing up. "And I'll tell mother to bring the car around. Do you think you can make it to the car before another contraction hits?"

"Maybe, if not I'll breathe through it."

"Okay then." He disappeared and moments later my father and Yelan appeared. She gave me a gentle smile before continuing on her way to the car while my father took a seat near me.

"I don't know what to do, but I'll help in any way I can." I gave my father a grateful smile and held out my hand.

Syaoran and I had gone to a few pre-natal classes and I'd read some books on pregnancy so we both knew what to expect. During one of our classes our teacher had us practice breathing through contractions. Syaoran had held my hand the entire time and whispered encouraging words to me. Yesterday when I felt my first contraction he had been calm, patient, and had helped me breathe through it. I was hoping that even if my father wasn't as calm as Syaoran, the reassurance from holding his hand would help me through any further contractions.

"If you hold my hand, it'll help a little." My father's eyes narrowed a little and the lines on his forehead creased slightly. It reminded me of when I was a teenager and would try to lie my way through things: report cards that weren't as good as they could be, sneaking out with Tomoyo, etc. I realized that he didn't believe my earlier statement but was going to let it slide because I was in labor. He took my hand and held it gently in his giving me a reassuring squeeze for comfort. I sat there silently with him enjoying the moment until it was time to leave. That was how Yelan found us. She looked at us and held out an arm for me to grab.

"Do you think you're ready to go to the car?"

"I think so." I stood up with the help of my father and Yelan and slowly began the process of walking to the car. Syaoran joined us soon after and took up the arm that was supported by Yelan. I settled into the backseat of the car with Syaoran. As Yelan was starting the car I felt another contraction. Syaoran immediately knew what was happening and he gently held my hand as I worked myself through the contraction.

"How much time is between each contraction?" He asked softly. I hadn't counted, too busy with the knowledge that I was going to give birth soon. I mentally did the math hoping that I hadn't messed up anything by not keeping count.

"I think six or seven minutes." I managed out with my voice cracking a little showing my distress. Syaoran gently held me to his side and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. It was his way of reassuring me but the events of the past hour had suddenly caught up with me and I was a bit panicky. Was it going to hurt as bad as they made it seem in the movies? Was I going to have a healthy baby? Was everything we needed in the car?

"Clothes! My clothes!" I suddenly exclaimed wondering if someone had remembered that. Syaoran chuckled and the vibrations from it helped me relax a little.

"I put them away. The bag is with your father." My father turned around and affirmed this fact allowing me to breathe a little easier. Still, earlier fears nagged at me and I was struck with a sudden impatience. I had been waiting for my little girl and now that I was close, I just wanted to hold her already.

"I love you." The whisper in my ear startled and confused me. Neither my father nor Syaoran's mother heard it because Syaoran had only whispered it to me. It was sudden and had nothing to do with any earlier conversations. Nonetheless I realized how much those words calmed me and made me feel reassured about myself.

"I love you too." I whispered back. He kissed my forehead again and spent the rest of the ride to the hospital relaxing with me and helping me breathe through another contraction.

Six hours later, my water broke as I was sitting in the room with Syaoran. After arriving at the hospital, Syaoran and I had just spent time in the room. Father and Ma had left the room so we could have time to ourselves for a while before we welcomed another person into our life. Syaoran had held my hand and we both had spent the time enjoying this feeling we were experiencing. He held me close and kissed me, a long slow kiss that seemed to drown out all the surroundings and make this moment truly private between the two of us, what we had always wanted. It was only a little while after that moment that my water broke.

Everything was hazy but I felt Syaoran by my side the entire time. He'd left earlier to change into scrubs but as long as he was there I was happy to have his comfort next to me the entire time. I heard his encouraging words and knew he was watching as I gave birth to our daughter. In the haze, I heard a loud wail and realized that it was my daughter. As though her cry was a light, I found myself watching as the nurse cleaned her a little. Moments later, Syaoran was thrust in front of me holding a pair of surgical scissors. I looked away not ready to see the separation and only opened my eyes when Syaoran told me the nurse was returning with the baby. The nurse gently placed the tiny baby in my hands and I was awed by the fact that I was holding our daughter in my hands after such a long wait.

She was beautiful and precious. Her eyes were closed and she was wrapped up tight in her pink cocoon. I gently pulled the blanket apart afraid of my earlier fears and counted all her toes and fingers- ten and ten. I looked up at Syaoran and he smiled lovingly at me from where he was standing by the side of the bed. I looked down at her and then nodded to Syaoran. He seemed unsure and scared but held out his hands and adjusted his hold to care for the newborn in his hands. He rocked her gently back and forth and began to whisper to her slowly.

"Hi Di, mommy and Daddy have been waiting a long time for you. We're so happy you're finally here." I teared a little at the sight watching as he spoke to her softly, slowly, so as not to startle her awake. As the nurse took the baby to do some tests: weight, height, and record her name, she took Syaoran with her. Another nurse approached me and instructed me about pushing out the placenta.

Three hours later, I held my daughter watching as she eagerly lapped up the breast milk. Tomoyo was watching me and Syaoran sat next to me helping me hold Di up. As Di had her meal Tomoyo and I had a conversation. I had woken up ten minutes ago when Syaoran had realized that Di was hungry but Tomoyo had been keeping Syaoran company for the better part of an hour.

"Di huh? I have to admit I kind of like the name. Who chose it?"

"Syaoran did." I answered. When we had decided to name the baby we had both decided to choose a name. He got the first name, I got the middle name. Di Tohru Li was the name we had both decided worked compared to Xiulan Tohru or Di Sachiko.

"We both did." He corrected. "I chose to name her Di and Sakura gave her the middle name Tohru."

"She's pretty." Tomoyo remarked watching her. "Can I hold her before I have to leave?"

"Of course, silly." I assured Tomoyo realizing that she was doing the same non-intrusion tactic she did when she saw me and my brother. "You are her godmother after all."

* * *

A squirming Di sat in Syaoran's lap. She was three and looked on at her baby brother curiously as I was feeding him. Di had been more than nosy at the arrival of her little brother. She had been pestering us non-stop until he was born and when he was she was disappointed to learn that he was too small to do anything but lay on the ground. Akira was now seven months old and we'd let Di hold him for the first time a month ago, on her third birthday. She had been told that she would be able to do so again if she behaved which she was, albeit impatiently.

"Di," Syaoran began aware that it was going to be some time before she held Akira, "Why don't we go eat some Oreos?" Oreos were Di's favorite cookie. And they had quickly become a household staple when it seemed she wolfed them down. Oddly enough Syaoran had developed a fondness for the cookies though I had a feeling it had to do with Di more than it did with the taste of the cookies. He had been entertaining Di a lot the past few months with me being busy with Akira and the two usually played a game whispering things to each other as they dunked the cookies into the milk. It was adorable and by far the cutest father-daughter bonding moment I had ever seen.

"I don't want Oreos- I want to hold Akira!" Sighing, Syaoran raised his eyes to mine. It was his way of saying that he had nothing else to calm her down. I had to unfortunately agree with him there. If even the Oreos didn't work, we'd both have a cranky three year old on our hands soon. I silently handed him the bowl of baby food and he took it as I went to wash my hands at the kitchen sink. While he had been entertaining Di, I knew how to tame her before crankiness took hold. Syaoran knew how to stop her behavior but he never learned how to prevent her from acting up.

"Di di," I called out using her nickname, "why don't you help me make Papa a sandwich. I think he's hungry." Di didn't need to be told twice. She loved her father and sometimes it made me just a tad jealous to see the two interact. Sighing I knew I'd get my turn when Di turned older and we'd have our fair share of mother-daughter bonding moments. Plus, it was rather adorable seeing her be daddy's little girl.

"Can I spread the peanut butter mommy please?" I nodded pulling the peanut butter and nutella out. We could have prepared a well thought out meal for Syaoran but I knew that he was only going to eat this sandwich as a snack. I'd made lunch for the two of us earlier when he was playing with Di and Akira had been taking a nap. We were going to eat as soon as Akira was done eating and Di had finished holding him.

"Mommy?" Di asked causing me to look at her as I helped her onto a bar chair in front of our island. Whatever her question was I sincerely hoped that it was easy to answer. Di had become more and more inquisitive over the past few months.

"What is it?" I asked cutting the bread slice in half diagonally and giving Di a spoon. Somehow I knew that there were going to be peanut butter stains on her dress to clean later. While Di was old enough now to eat on her own whenever she did Syaoran and I shared grimaces. While three-fourths of the food made it into Di's tummy, the other one-fourth would be all over her dress, the table, and the floor. As I saw the first bit of peanut butter land on her dress she spoke.

"Now that Ayu's coming here can I play with her every single day?" I smiled unable to help myself. Toya had been essentially kicked out of Tokyo by Grandfather and told to start a branch of the company in the Chinese markets. Naturally, my brother had chosen Hong Kong to start his new venture.

"Not every day sweetie." I told her letting her lick the spoon when she was done. Di wasn't essentially fond of foods that had protein but I snuck peanut butter into her food and she loved it. If she got some protein that way and the rest through Pedia-Sure then I was happy. "But you and Ayu will get to play with each other a lot more now. Isn't that nice?"

"I guess." Ayu and Di were quite close- they treated each other like sisters and were inseparable when they saw each other on visits so I knew how much she was disappointed with my answer. I sometimes thought that the two would end up like Tomoyo and I. Now that she had finished licking the spoon Di started speaking again.

"Ayu told me she's getting a baby brother too like Akira. I told her they're no fun."

I laughed recalling the Skype conversation we'd had with Toya and Kaho the other day. Di had been so unhappy when she found out she was going to have a male cousin. She'd nearly kicked up a storm until Syaoran took her to the other room to talk to her. I was sure that as time went on Di and Akira would get along and she wouldn't abhor her brother as much as she did now; especially when she got a little playmate as Akira got older. It still hurt a little though to see Di's unhappiness at her brother. Syaoran assured me that it would fade and that Di did care about him but she showed it in her childish manner.

"You silly girl, of course he's fun. You just don't want to see it." I placed the slices of the sandwich together and plated it before helping Di off the chair. It amazed me how fast she grew up sometimes. Just a few months ago making a sandwich would have been off limits to her. I looked down at her and smiled wide seeing the pose she was in.

"Hmph." Di had stuck her right hand on her hip and jutted it out as if trying to prove a point. I couldn't help but smile wider at her pose. She'd learned it from Tomoyo on accident and used it whenever she felt she needed to prove a point to someone.

"Let's go to your Papa, Di." We walked back to the dining room where Syaoran was making airplane noises and feeding Akira. I couldn't help myself and burst out laughing. I'd seen him do this before- many times before with both Di and Akira- but I couldn't help it. There was just something about knowing that the President of Li Corps made airplane noises as he fed his children. It was hard to not remember that we weren't exactly your average family when he did that.

"Hush you." He admonished before returning to his task, not that there was much left of it to do anyway. Akira had all but gobbled up his food as usual. I sometimes worried that he ate too much but Syaoran assured me that it was fine. The "Li genes" he would tell me were going to make Akira into a strong successful man. Usually this statement would be accompanied by a lifting of the eyebrows as he playfully suggested something else. And it never failed to amuse me anytime that he did it.

"Why does Akira eat special food?" At Di's question both Syaoran and I sighed. We loved our daughter but sometimes she was just too much to handle.

When the terrible two's happened I was pregnant and having an irate toddler running around talking to me and screaming that everything was hers had tested my patience so many times. Syaoran took over the disciplining here and I was glad for it. Unlike when I was pregnant with Di being pregnant with Akira was so different. Syaoran was still as attentive as he usually was but he had to split the time between me and Di. As a result while the pregnancy was still exciting in its own way it wasn't at all like when I had Di. It was different because both Syaoran and I had to take care of Di and of me. On top of that Di had been growing at an alarming rate.

Now that Akira had been placed in the nursery, Di had her own room. It was scary to think that the little baby I'd brought home from the hospital now slept in her own room and wasn't scared to do so. Beyond that, Di had become quite the chatterbox with her with her new found language skills. My father told me that when I was her age I was the exact same making me groan. Sometimes I wondered just how much of a brat I had been to my parents now that I had children of my own. Di always wanted to know why something happened, why someone got something, why the sky was blue, etc., etc. We entertained her as much as we could but sometimes when the same question was asked repeatedly we would stare at her with identical glares. Di had never really been in trouble that much. She'd hijacked my make-up drawer two months ago and was not allowed to play with her favorite toy for a week. When she colored on Syaoran's office papers she was told she was never allowed into his office again. However, when she asked the same question repeatedly and was being a little bit of a bother Syaoran and I simply glared. The glare seemed to work on her splendidly. She would stop, say sorry but tell us she was still curious, and return to doing whatever it was that she had done previously before asking the question. Today however, it wasn't working.

"But Mommy you said it don't taste good. Why does he eat it then?" Neither Syaoran nor I had anticipated this. He tensed up a little at the shoulders meaning he was tired. He wasn't the only one. I was too. Keeping up with Di as she grew was hard. It seemed that just when we got around to knowing something about her, she would suddenly grow and we'd have to run up to match her.

"Di di," I began calmly, "remember how I told you babies are special?" She nodded and I smiled. Maybe we'd be able to answer her question today and leave it at that.

"Well, babies can't swallow normal food like you can-they can't eat rice, vegetables, or fruit unless it's made into a paste." Syaoran scoffed and I raised an eyebrow daring him to challenge me right now. If he did, he'd be on the end of Di's endless barrage of questioning and I knew that he was not looking forward to that. Seeing my expression, he turned back to feeding Akira. Syaoran considered the gruel like food I fed to Akira to be rice, I thought it wasn't because it was so watered down one didn't even have to chew it anymore to eat it.

"Paste? Like toothpaste?"

"No sweetie, it's a little more soupy. And you can eat it unlike toothpaste." Nodding, now that she had her information and was satisfied Di walked off into the living room. I debated following her and finally did after Syaoran told me that he'd bring Akira over once he got him cleaned up.

There was a toy box in the living room with some of Di's dolls in it. She currently had out her favorite set of toys, two dolls given by Tomoyo that came with their own wardrobe. Di loved playing dress-up with the dollies. Her own dress-up box was upstairs in the old playroom which had become her bedroom. Dress-up was her favorite game and I partially wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that her godmother was Tomoyo- an ex fashion designer.

"Mommy?" I sat down on the floor next to her asking her what she wanted.

"Does this go with this?" She held up a magenta colored scarf to a red top and I nodded watching her place the clothes on her doll. Pausing she looked at the scarf and then back at me. I braced myself knowing she had another question coming.

"What's this pinky-red called?" I bit my lip to stop from laughing at her name and answered her. While Di wasn't in school yet, Syaoran and I tried to teach her whatever we could whenever we could and that included playtime.

"Magenta." I answered watching as she tried to test the word herself.

"Mwagaenta." She repeated scrunching up her face as she did so. It was a habit of Di's to do that whenever she learned or tried something new. I had tried to break her out of with no avail and now just amused myself with her expression.

"Learning colors today, are we?" Syaoran asked settling himself down next to us with Akira in his arms. He handed Akira over to me and I held him while Syaoran placed the burping pad on my shoulder. For a while Akira and I watched, me more so than him, as Syaoran was instructed by Di on how to play "dress up with her dollies." Finally when I was satisfied that Akira had been well-burped after his meal, I gave a small nod to Syaoran.

"Di di," he began, "you know how we promised you could hold your brother if you behaved?" She nodded, jumping up and down in her seating position as she did so.

"Can I, can I , can I? Please mommy, please!" Di didn't have to beg though I found this rather ironic. Wasn't she the one complaining to me earlier about how brothers were no fun? Syaoran placed her in his lap and moved the two of them closer to me. He then gently took Akira and placed him in Di's lap.

I couldn't help but squeal inwardly at the sight. It was times like these when I realized that all my fears about the siblings not getting along were nonsense. Di did care for Akira though she tended to show it in the oddest of ways. It reminded me a little of my relationship with Toya. Though the two of us bickered and teased each other to no end, we loved each other. Toya had always been there for me and I tried my very hardest to do the same for him. Di's wide eyes eagerly took in her brother as her father explained to her just how small Akira was. She placed her right hand over her brothers and patted it with her small chubby fingers.

"Daddy says you'll grow bigger one day. But I can't wait forever 'Kira. So grow up already!" At this she gave his fingers another pat and then wriggled in her father's lap indicating that she'd had more than enough of sibling affection for today. "He's fat!"

Syaoran broke out into guffaws of laughter at Di's mistake while I put my face in my palm glad that she had said this inside the house where we could correct her mistake without too much embarrassment. Di may have been a chatterbox, but she was one with a limited vocabulary. Sometimes this limited vocabulary created problems such as this one. Unsure what she was missing, Di patted her father's arm to get his attention. Reaching forward I picked up Akira from her lap. He was blissfully unaware of all that had happened and cooed happily at me as I picked him up. While Di may have been Daddy's girl, I had found myself a Mama's boy in Akira.

"Di di, Akira is not fat. He is too heavy for you." Syaoran explained.

"Hay-v?" She asked pronouncing the syllables with her scrunched up face.

"Yes dear, heavy. When something you hold hurts, it is usually heavy." I pulled my hair out of Akira's reach and looked around for his toy box where his teething keys were kept. Though Akira had gone through the initial crazy stage of teething earlier, he was now in his second phase and I had to constantly monitor the things he was putting in his mouth. Syaoran ushered Di out of his lap and brought Akira's box over. He'd come to be a good reader of signs after we'd had kids. Often times we found it helped us. It was hard to do things when your hands were full so this was a grateful reprieve for the both of us.

"Say thank you to your daddy Akira." I stated pulling out the keys and handing them to him. He grabbed them hastily and I sighed, so much for a thank you.

"Darling, it's not like we know what he's saying anyway. For all we know he could be saying 'That's my toy!'"

"Di di, daddy's not playing fair." I complained shooting an amused grin to my husband.

"Daddy!" Di yelled getting up from her position on the floor. "That's not nice, say sorry." The one lesson that had managed to stick with Di was the fairness one. Neither Syaoran nor I were sure exactly how that happened but we accepted it. After all, it was better to have her learn something compared to nothing.

"Sorry darling." Syaoran announced before heading to the dining room. "Di, I'm going to eat the sandwich you made me, want to come watch?"

"Yeah!" Hurtling herself at her father she squealed when he picked her up and put her on his shoulders before continuing his trek to the dining room. I smiled unable to help it. While both Syaoran and I had agreed that two kids were enough moments like this made me wonder if I wanted a bigger family so I could relive them again.

"What do you say Akira, do you want a little brother or sister?" Akira looked up at me when he heard his name but then promptly went back to playing with his toys again. Laughing, I set him on the floor and then stood, picking him back up again and taking him to the dining room. I was hungry too so I supposed it was lunchtime for all of us.

* * *

"Oh my god dad, he's at it again!"

I smiled secretly behind my coffee cup as Syaoran put his paper down gruffly and turned demanding eyes to our daughter, now eighteen. She had grown up to look oddly enough like a willowy female Syaoran. Her hazel hair wasn't long, only reaching her shoulders, and her eyes matched the color. She also had her father's personality. She was currently standing next to her father one arm cocked on her hip, a habit she'd picked up when she was a toddler. Her brother must have done something again I mused letting Syaoran handle the problem. He had become a good father as the years had gone by, doling out discipline and being a moderator. I was grateful that he was there because these past few years, we'd had two teenagers in our house making me realize how patient my father must have been. Di was definitely headstrong but the biggest conflicts occurred when she and her brother would participate in the age old sibling rivalry debate. The two did get along of course and cared deeply for each other but it was hard to see unless you lived with them or interacted with them on a regular basis.

"What did Akira do now?" This was a regular occurrence in our house. Di would come storming into the kitchen as Syaoran and I tried to enjoy a few minutes of our morning complaining about her brother. Syaoran and I would both share looks of exasperation before one of us addressed the problem. I had taken care of it yesterday, now it was his turn.

"He took my car!" The two of us shared a look and in Syaoran's eyes I saw that he was frustrated. He'd taken a day off so that we could spend time together, just the two of us. I'd made us the breakfast we'd come to call our own, pancakes and French toast, and we were going to just lounge around. It seemed those plans were for nothing. With a sigh, he picked up his coffee cup and downed it, something he only did when he was in a hurry. Di, who had just noticed the breakfast on the table, had a guilty look on her face. As the years had gone by our children had grown used to some of the things that were special to me and Syaoran. They knew this was one of them.

"I can take care of the problem dad. You don't have to leave." Syaoran merely shook his head. He would never admit it but the females in his family really had him under their thumbs. We both would have let Di handle this on a regular day but with it being the car problem, the parents had to get involved.

"Di," I spoke up trying to make her feel less guilty, "Why don't you sit down and eat breakfast. Your father and I will take care of Akira." Akira Masaki Li was our second child, a rebellious sixteen year old teenage boy. He was sweet and sincere to people when he needed to be but sometimes he let his temper get the best of him. Syaoran swore that Akira got it from me and though I would never admit it out loud, I had to agree.

Di sat down, though she still felt a little odd, and I sighed deciding to make her pancakes the same way I used to when she was a little girl. Taking some chocolate chips I poured them onto a pancake and then handed the plate and a knife to her. She looked at the plate then back up at me and gave me a grateful grin.

"Thanks mom, you always know just what I want."

"You mean I always know just what your dad wants." Di laughed agreeing to my comment.

Like her father Di was a chocoholic but like me the mere sight of strawberries made her drool. Sometimes I wondered just how much of Syaoran was in our children. It seemed I'd lost out on the gene pool and the "Li genes" as Syaoran called them had won out. Akira had the same hazel eyes of his sister but his hair was darker, a brown-black that was in between Syaoran and Toya's hair colors. He got the height end of the gene pool from me easily reaching his father's height and looking as though he'd rival Toya in height one day. It felt like we were buying new clothes for him every other day. Syaoran walked back into the kitchen having changed his clothes when the phone rang. Sighing he picked it up and then handed it to me a few moments later.

"Hello?" I asked wondering who it was. Judging by Syaoran's expression, it was either my brother or one of his irate sisters. I hoped it was the former as Toya was easier to deal with.

"Your kid's at my house." I mentally groaned before replying to him. Over the years my relationship with Toya had mellowed out somewhat. But we would still throw out teasing jabs at each other if possible. Still for him to greet me in this manner told me he was annoyed. Well, at least I knew Akira would be receiving a proper punishment.

"I'm assuming by your tone he's not alone."

"Hana's with him. What the girl sees in him I don't know." Hana was Tomoyo's only daughter. She was currently fourteen and had just started attending Akira's high school. The girl was head over heels in love with him and as much as my son hated to admit it everyone knew that Akira held some feelings for her as well. I wondered if Hana had come there with permission.

"Give me a minute Toya. I need to talk to Syaoran." I covered the mouthpiece not wanting my brother to hear this conversation. He still looked at Syaoran with a slight glare though it was definitely more of a friendly habit now more than anything else.

"Akira's at Toya's. He's with Hana. Can you check with Tomoyo and see if Hana was allowed to visit my brother?" My husband nodded glad that the issue had been solved. Di noticed the remaining anger in his gaze however and quickly disappeared towards the sink to wash her plate.

"Toya, do you want Syaoran to come pick him up?" My brother sighed.

"I know you two had plans for today. I'll take care of this idiot and make sure that he knows how stupid his actions were." It seemed to me that Akira was right next to him and Toya was giving him a lecture while telling me to relax. I was glad for that. Syaoran had been busy for the past few months and we rarely got to spend some time to just relax together.

"Thank you Toya. Say hi to Kaho, Ayu, and Haru for me will you?"

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up watching Di put away her dishes. She was graceful; fourteen years of dancing had made her into that. She'd taken to dancing as a little girl when she saw her cousin Ayu do it. Now she couldn't get enough of it.

"Are you leaving soon?" I asked Di when she made her way back over to the table.

"Yes." I smiled and then nodded off to a drawer underneath our kitchen's island. It was where all the car keys were kept. She saw my gaze and her eyes widened knowing that what I was about to say was important.

"Take my car. I'll be with your father all day so I don't need it."

"Are you sure?" I nodded and she smiled giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the house, keys in hand. I watched her go with a sigh.

Hong Kong wasn't exactly the safest place for a teenager to drive but we did live on the outskirts of the city. And she had to pass her uncle and her godmothers place on the way to school. Toya had moved to Hong Kong fifteen years ago. Grandfather had sent him there to head up a Chinese section of the Amamiya Corps. Toya still held the CEO position but his base was now in Hong Kong- a place from which he could easily fly in to Beijing, Nanjing, Singapore, Taiwan, Shanghai, or Tokyo. Grandfather had passed away three years after Toya's departure and for a year after that Toya had worked in Tokyo and Hong Kong until he had the company under his control once again. Now, any decisions he wasn't able to make due to his current location were diverted to Aunt Sonomi, who sat on the board and was undoubtedly one of its most influential members. I admired my brother for all the work he did in making Amamiya Corps one of the largest growing cement production companies in all of Asia.

"I see you gave her your car." Syaoran murmured taking a seat next to me. I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, which I knew he wanted. I hadn't been married to him for nearly twenty years for nothing after all.

"Well, considering hers is currently occupied and that she has to pass Tomoyo and Toya's house on the way to school, I figured it was okay." He nodded grabbing a pancake and pouring chocolate chips onto it, making his much the same way I had made Di's earlier.

"I know this day is supposed to be about us," he began spreading the now melting chocolate chips onto the pancake, "but I have to know, has Di decided where she wants to study?" I sighed shaking my head.

We'd been open with our children regarding their education, never pushing them to do things unless it was absolutely necessary. Di was now ready to enter college but she had been reluctant to pick a university. Syaoran and I had suggested names for her but we decided to let her pick where she wanted to apply and go. She'd applied to PKU, the National University of Singapore, Hong Kong University, and Toudai. She'd been admitted to all but PKU and had still not decided where she wanted to go. Syaoran and I kept reminding her to choose with the deadline coming up but she hadn't said a word to us.

"No, or if she has she's decided not to tell us." I sighed out absently picking at Syaoran's pancake with my fork. "I just wish she would decide already."

"I just wish she would stay here." Syaoran was protective of his children. Sometimes I thought he rivaled Toya when it came to protecting Di but he would always dismiss my remarks. Still, I couldn't help but let out a little grin, he was like my brother whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"You can't monitor her forever, Syaoran." I admonished gently successfully stealing a bite of his chocolate-smothered pancake. "Besides, Di is an independent person. I doubt she'd stay here with us even if she chose HKU."

"You and your practicalities." Syaoran answered back this time cutting me a piece of the pancake and feeding it to me. "Besides, with her out of the house, Akira will be so much easier to handle."

"Syaoran, what are we going to do about him?" I asked. Next week was the week long spring vacation for all Hong Kong Students and I was debating on sending him somewhere.

"I think we should send him to Fai and Yukito." I quirked an eyebrow curiously. While it was true that Fai and Yukito were strict disciplinarians, I wondered if even they would be able to tame Akira.

"Well it's either that or send both Toya and Akira on a much needed vacation. Considering that won't likely happen, I say its Fai and Yukito." I nodded understandingly. Akira was very close to his uncle. While he and Syaoran bonded over football (soccer) and cars, with his uncle Akira always seemed to mature. Syaoran and I had no idea where this came from but we encouraged it. And it seemed to work, especially in the past two years as Akira's rebellious attitude spiked.

"We'll ask them about it then. What did Tomoyo say about Hana?" Syaoran grinned as he took a bite of his food.

"Considering the fact that she was trying to keep Eriol from harming their only child, I'd say Hana left the house without permission as well."

"We raised them up well, didn't we Syaoran?" I asked looking at a picture on the corner of one of the kitchen counters. Sometimes I wondered if I could have done a better job when they were little.

The picture was of all of us four, taken around the time Hana was born. A two year old Akira stood in front of me, his clothes a little rumpled and his hair a little messy. It had taken me hours to get him into the clothes and take the picture. Di sat in Syaoran's lap wearing a nice green dress and looking for all the world happy. This was the only picture where the two children behaved, in all the other takes one of them had been misbehaving. It had only been Syaoran's quick reprimand that had them both settle down for at least one picture. Syaoran seemed to have noticed my gaze I realized when he answered me.

"Well I think that picture is proof that we somehow managed to make them behave." I laughed.

The children did know how to behave in public, especially after the fiasco last year at the Amamiya Corps Annual Soiree. Akira had run into Di's ex-boyfriend, Richard Wong. Richard was a good boy for Di to date until we all found out that he'd been cheating on her. The other girl he was dating hadn't known about Di and when the entire situation ended, Richard had been dumped twice. He wasn't exactly on friendly terms with our family and when Akira had seen him at the party he'd exploded. Thankfully, Akira hadn't resolved to fighting but he was beyond angry that someone like Richard had been invited to the ball. Nonetheless, Syaoran, Toya, Fai, and Yukito had chastised him quite enough so I didn't have to worry about a thing. Still, it was slightly embarrassing for the Amamiya Corps and Toya had issued a public apology on behalf of his nephew. Syaoran and I had forced Akira to issue one of his own as well.

"So," Syaoran spoke up taking his now empty plate to the sink, "I say we ditch the dishes for a while and either go to the harbor or to our room." I smiled walking towards the doorway to the kitchen.

"How about you soak your plate and come join me upstairs?"

"And then?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Maybe a little morning sex followed by lunch at the harbor?" Syaoran nearly dropped the plate in his hands. We usually skirted around words being subtle to save our children unnecessary embarrassment. Now however with them gone I saw no need to watch my language. It seemed anyway to have a good effect on Syaoran.

"Hurry up then and get ready." Syaoran winked leaving me giggling as I left the room. I loved him so much for all the simple things that we did together. A life with Syaoran might have included company soirees and nights out on the town. But instead of being a lonely wife dressed up in all the glam that the world had to offer, I was simply Sakura Li, a mother of two and wife of a business tycoon. It was nice and I enjoyed it. It was also something that I would never trade.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked the ending- I just saw them as the cute fuzzy middle-aged couple (and later grandparents). My favorite part of this chapter was describing little three year old Di.

I want to say that while I love this story I think my favorite little bit was back in Chapter three when Toya and Sakura meet in the café. I'm not sure why- perhaps because I do that with all my cousins? I'd love to know what the readers' favorite moments were too, so please leave me a little note in reviews as a kind of reminiscence. Thank you for keeping up with me as the story went and thank you for helping me write my first ever novel-length story (50,000 words plus). Stay tuned for more stories from me eventually whether in this fandom or others.

Kaoruhana ^_^


End file.
